For the Republic
by FalloutRanger
Summary: We joined Revan and Alek, forsake our Jedi vows and charged into battle against the Mandalorian hordes. But, in the end, what would we become?
1. For the Republic

**Wanting to try my hand at Star Wars, so what the heck; here she goes.**

_The galaxy was in turmoil, as it has been since its beginning. The Mandalorian clans had united and were sweeping across the Outer Rim under the leadership of Mandalore the Ultimate. The Republic has been savagely attacked and many worlds have already fallen. Onderon, Vanquo, and Taris have all been conquered by the victorious Mando'a Clans and the rest of the systems trembled at the thought of being conquered by the savage invaders. _

_The Republic has been constantly asking the Jedi Council for assistance in their war, but the Council has refused them and have even ignored the warnings of Jedi Knights Revan and Alek; two of the most influential Knights of the Order. But now, inside the Enclave training halls, Jedi Knights and Padawans alike await the verdict of the Council…_

3,961 BBY, Dantooine 

The normally quiet halls of the Jedi Enclave echoed with the running footsteps of more Padawans rushing to join their counterparts in the Enclave Gardens. Their robes billowed out behind them as the three friends turned the corner into the main area where dozens of fellow Jedi awaited the Council's judgment.

The three teens ran into the mob of people, weaving in and out of the groups of Jedi and earning shouts of annoyance from some of the more senior Knights. The teens just laughed as they reached their normal meeting area; a stone bench beside a large Ebon tree. It had been there since the three of them had been apprentices and it was where they had met for the first time.

Clothed in the normal brown robes of the Jedi and sitting on the bench was the youngest of the group at seventeen; Rainee 'Rain' Kassal. She was from Telos, daughter of a wealthy merchant from the plains region. She was the most at home on Dantooine, in her spare time she helped the farmers corral their herds of Bols; the native cattle on Dantooine.

"Ah, so Master Vrook really said that?" ask Rain, directing her question to the dark-skinned girl to her right. Kana Navin, a native of Haruun Kal; the toxic planet where only those in the mountains survived, was dressed in tan robes adorned with volcanic rocks from her home world. At nineteen, she was the eldest of the group and she was sitting opposite of Rain, playing with a blade of grass as they spoke.

"Haha yes and the apprentice almost passed out from embarrassment." Kana said as they shared the laugh. They both remembered the difficulty in reciting the Jedi Code; the first test a Jedi must pass. "Master Vrook then told the poor kid to go study the Code for the rest of the class."

The two of them both laughed again, this time joined in by the lone male in the group; Zev Aban. He was eighteen, hailing from Corellia, the capital planet of Corellian system. He came to the Jedi Order later than most apprentices at five years old and retained some of his typical Corellian mannerisms. Dressed in dark blue robes, he was carving a necklace from the wood of the Ebon tree, his blade glittering in the sunlight.

"You know, Vrook means for the best." Zev said as he looked up from his work, both girls staring at him in disbelief. Kana laughed, gently slapping Zev on the shoulder; causing his knife to slip, cutting his hand. "Ah! Blast it, Kana, what's that for?"

"Well, if you would stop trying to be the mediator of all our conversations, then I wouldn't have to beat you like a baby Kath Hound." Kana replied as Zev held his hand up, trying to keep blood off his robes.

"Yeah, well, if you would stop bashing everything then maybe Vrook would like you more." Sneered Zev, pressing his other hand against the cut to stop the bleeding; Rain snorted, pushing her hair back before taking Zev's hand. The boy sighed inwardly as her soft hands gently caressed his own rough ones. Rain smiled, her hands glowing light blue as they hovered over the cut. She removed her hands, revealing pink flesh, not even a trace of scarring of any time.

"Hey, thanks Rain; you're getting good at that." Zev said as he flexed his hand, the skin easily stretching with the movement.

"Yeah, Master Vandar says my training is coming to a close." Rain said, blushing slightly as she folded her hands in her lap; tucking her hair behind her ears. "Maybe I'll be able to go assist the Republic doctors in the Outer Rim; gods know they need the help."

Zev nodded his head in understanding, everyone knew that the Republic had been beaten back time and again by the Mandalorian horde and now they were on their knees. The reason for the gathering of so many Jedi showed the seriousness of the matter. Knights Revan and Alek were both speaking to the Council on the Republic's behalf; begging for aid.

"Yeah, but the Republic needs soldiers, Rain. You forget that." Kana cut-in, pulling her lightsaber from her belt, the elegant weapon drawing the younger Padawans eyes; it shone brightly in the sunlight, a single Kath Hound tooth hanging from its hilt.

"Calm yourself, Kana." Rain said as she looked to the doors shielding the Council from her gaze. "Soldiers are not the only ones to win wars; you need supplies, logistics, and materials. You would do well to remember that Consular, if you wish to go to battle."

Kana waved her hand in annoyance, standing up and walking towards another group of Padawans. Zev looked to Rain, both meeting one another eyes before bursting with laughter; earning more looks of annoyance from elder Jedi. Rain covered her mouth, face red with embarrassment; giving Zev her own look, causing him to fall to the ground laughing.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Zev spoke. "You know, how she became a consular is beyond me. She's more of a soldier than me and I'm a damn Guardian."

"I know, but you understand the ideals of combat and leadership. Kana, I fear will charge headlong into battle, regardless of the opposition." Rain sighed, looking towards Kana as she spoke to the four other Jedi.

Resting his arm on his knee, Zev sat up, brushing his hair back. "You are right there, she is wise beyond her years; if only she would stop and think before acting." The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours before the council chambers open, gaining the attention of all those assembled.

Zev stood quickly, brushing leaves from his clothes and looking towards the door. He walked to the center of the Gardens, climbing up the Great Tree to catch of glimpse of who was leaving. Rain followed, grasping the lowest branch as she climbed; her foot slipped, her eyes widening as she felt gravity pull on her body. Zev's hand shot out, grabbing hold of her robes in a desperate attempt to keep her from falling.

He succeeded, using the Force to aid in pulling her to him into Zev's open arms. They fell against the trunk of the tree, both Padawans blushing brightly as they realized their position. Rain pushed away from Zev, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Tha…thank you Zev." Rain stammered as she gazed into Zev's eyes, a nervous smile on her face. "The doors are open now, I can see the Masters."

Zev nodded, hiding his blush from the eyes of Rain; turning to look at the doors. Sure enough, there the Masters were; standing behind them were Revan and Malak. Though imposing in stature, Malak was no match for Revan; who stood taller than all the Masters. Clothed in black and red, Revan wore the mask of a fallen Mandalorian warrior; rumored to have been recovered on the planet of Cathar.

Master Vrook strode forward, speaking for the council. He raised, his hands calling for the assembled Jedi to be quiet before speaking; his voice echoing in the Gardens.

"It is in the Council's decision to not to sanction the entry of the Jedi Order in to the war." Vrook was blasted by the onslaught of voices from the assembled men and women. He stepped forward again, veins popping out as he spoke, or rather, yelled for the attention of the people. "It is also the Council's decision to disband the Revanchist movement and to ground all out going flights until further notice. That is the will of the Council and you will all do well to obey it. The temptation of the Dark Side is too great for any of one to understand; trust in the Council." With that, Vrook and the rest of the Masters turned away, disappearing into their chambers yet again. Master Vrook even had the audacity to purposely knock his shoulder into Revan's on his way into the chambers.

When the door closed, all hell broke loose. Knights and Padawans all began to shout, clambering for an answer from Revan. The Knight walked forward, cloak billowing out as he stepped up onto a bench. He raised his hands, silencing the assembled Jedi quickly.

Zev held his breath, waiting for Revan's words in anticipation. Rain climbed closer to him, sitting next to him with her legs hanging over the branch. "He's good, even Vrook couldn't quiet them quicker." Rain said, shifting nervously as she gazed done at Revan.

"My fellow Jedi, the Council has made its decision. We must respect their wishes, but I cannot obey them." Spoke Revan, wisdom rolling of his tongue like the Masters themselves. "I go to the aid of the Republic with Alek and we will defeat the Mandalorians; with or without the Council's permission."

The assembled Jedi cheered, waiting for the rest of Revan's speech. He raised his hands again, this time taking longer for the Jedi to quiet.

"I go to the Core Worlds, to Coruscant, where I will meet with the heads of the Republic Military for the next course of action. I ask for you all to look deep into the Force, search your feelings and you will know war is the only way for lasting peace. For those who wish to join, meet in the hanger bay in one hour and say your goodbyes; we won't be home for a long time."

Revan nodded once, stepping down from the bench and into the mass of Jedi. The cheering deafened Zev's ears as he hung in the tree, eyes wide as he recalled the past few moments. He watched as Jedi slapped Revan on the back and congratulated each other. Many raced back into the Enclave halls, toward their rooms o pack their things; soon, only leaving Rain, Zev, and Kana.

"Hey! Love birds, you coming down?" Kana asked, crossing her arms and stamping her foot impatiently. "I gotta pack you know?"

Zev looked down into the dark brown eyes of Kana, leaping from the branch and landing in front of Kana. "Go pack…I'll meet you at the hanger. Prep the '_Streamline'_ for launch and we'll get out of here."

Kana nodded, running towards her room. Zev stood looking up into the Dantooine sky as a flock of pigeons passed overhead. He laughed, on almost every world he had visited, that was the one animal that he always saw.

"Wait, you're going?" Rain asked, dropping down from the tree; her robes flapping in the wind. She turned Zev around, frustration etched on her face. Zev was surprised by this; Rain was normally the quiet, calm, girl that Zev had grown up with.

Zev looked into Rain's eyes, suddenly ashamed. "I have too, Revan is right. We need to aid the Republic, not sit here and meditate!" Zev was shocked to hear himself shouting, stepping away from Rain; who simply stood there shocked.

"Zev…please, think about this for a second." Rain asked, walking closer to Zev; placing her hand on his shoulder. Zev covered hers with his, squeezing gently.

"I have, before Revan spoke to us." Zev said, turning around and facing Rain; whose eyes began water. "Corellia could be next, maybe Telos, hell, even Dantooine could be next. I have to protect you… I mean the people of the galaxy." Stammered Zev, turning his head away from Rain's; trying to not meet her eyes, Rain's hand gently turned his face towards his.

"What did you just say?" she asked, both hands now holding onto Zev's face. Her eyes bore into Zev's, begging for an answer.

"I…have to protect you. Only you matter to me, the Order holds no meaning for me; I'm not that good of a Jedi anyway. I care about you Rain, more than the damn Code allows." Zev admitted, looking into Rain's eyes. His right hand rose, cupping her chin softly; as he leaned in closer. "Don't hit me for this…" he whispered.

Rain was shocked as Zev leaned even closer, his lips locking with hers. At first she didn't know what to do, then she closed her eyes, arms wrapping around Zev's neck. They stood there for what seemed like hours, before breaking apart.

"Zev, if you go, then so do I." Rain said, hands clutching at the front of his robes. "I already told you I wanted to help the doctors and this is my chance."

"Ah…alright, it's a deal; we go together." Zev said, pulling on Rain's hand; together they raced to their rooms.

Emerging from the Enclave dormitories, bags in hand, the two teens raced to the hanger bay. Before them stood many different types of starships, but the one they were wanting was to the far right. The '_Streamline' _was a _Dynamic-_class freighter with dual defensive turrets on top and bottom of the ship. Also, it was equipped with the offensive capabilities of a fighter; quad turbo lasers at the front, underneath the cockpit. It was able to deal out a lot of damage before being taken out and as a plus; it had one of the best hyperdrives the Jedi could buy.

"Kana! The _Streamline _ready?" Zev shouted as they boarded the ship, walking through the corridors into the main hold; where Kana was hunched over the Navigation computer.

"Yeah, just need to get the go-ahead from Revan. Cockpit's ready for ya, flyboy." Kana said, without looking up from the Nav, blue light lighting up her face.

"Gotcha, Rain, dormitories are to the right; pick a bed." Zev said, dropping his bag on the table to his right. He walked into the cockpit, sitting in the pilot's seat as sync the controls to the Nav. "Kana, I just got the green light from Revan and Alek. We're to go to these coordinates; got it?"

"Roger that, Zev. Coordinates in, liftoff whenever." Kana's voice echoed through the ships speakers as Zev grasped the controls. The ship vibrated as it lifted off, slowly passing over the other ships preparing to leave.

When they were clear of the other starships, Zev pressed down on the flight control lever; the '_Streamline_' rocketing through the atmosphere towards the rallying point. "Rain, I need a co-pilot." Zev said, releasing the intercom button; returning to piloting.

Footsteps echoed off the metal deckplates as Rain entered the cockpit, taking the co-pilot's seat. "So, how long till we're there?" Rain asked, shedding her outer robe and tossing it over her chair.

"We're there, waiting for Revan's go-ahead." Zev replied, turning on the ships broadcast system. "This is the '_Streamline' _calling for the _'Ebon Hawk'. _Acknowledge."

"This is the '_Ebon Hawk' _go-ahead." Alek's voice came over the speakers.

"Master Alek, this is Padawan Zev, awaiting the green light to engage the hyperdrive." Zev replied, looking out into the darkness of space.

"Padawan Zev, I just got the go-ahead from Revan. You have your green light." Alek said, cutting the communication short.

Surprised by the rudeness of Alek, Zev punched the hyperdrive; the systems warming up. "Kana, prepare to jump to hyperspace in 3…2…1!"

The stars seemed to grow larger and longer as the hyperdrive activated sending them hurtling towards Coruscant. Zev looked to Rain, who smiled briefly before returning to the controls of her station. Turning away, Zev stared into the now blue swirls of hyperspace.

"For the Republic."

**Well, how'd you like it? I hope I got everything right, I have read a bunch of great Star Wars stories but not many about the Mandalorian Wars, so I hope I do it justice. Please review; I really care what you all think about it. See y'all later!**


	2. New Ranks and Experiences

**Hey, I'm back I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know I already posted this chapter but I didn't like how it turned out. Didn't feel like Zev was an honorable soldier, so I edited it. Here is the new chapter.**

3,961 BBY, Republic Space station 'Reliance'

Millions of stars twinkled in the dark as Zev stared out the viewport of his cabin. It had only been a day since they arrived at the 'Reliance' space station, the rally point for the counterattack against the Mandalorians, and Zev was feeling anxious about the coming battle.

He, Rain, Kana, and about two hundred other Jedi had forsaken their Jedi oaths to join Revan and Alek in the defense of the Republic. They all had grouped in the main hanger of the station to meet with Revan and the Republic admiralty to discuss the current situation. That being said, the situation was very grim. In the years since the war started the Republic had been booted off of every world it had a foothold on, demoralizing the troops and citizens. Now, with the support of the Jedi, the admiralty has decided to mass a massive counterattack into the Outer Rim; reclaiming one world at a time if necessary.

Also, with the Jedi being included into the Republic military, Zev, along with the rest of the Jedi, had become officers in the Republic Navy or Army; depending on the Jedi's skills. Zev, being a fair pilot, had placed him in the Republic Navy; along with Rain, who had become a healer with the Medical Corps.

Zev looked down at his hands, only a day ago he was just a Padawan learner among many others. Now, he was in the fight, making a difference as Revan told them yesterday. Stepping away from the window, he crossed over to his bunk; picking up the Navy issue holster he had received. Strapping it on, he adjusted it so that the pistol itself was more on his thigh than his hip; allowing a much faster draw. Tightening the belt a bit more, he bent over and grabbed his duffel bag; withdrawing one of the two family heirlooms he received when his parents were killed.

Unwrapping the bundle, he pulled his father's blaster; an older model of the DL-18 blaster pistol. It had been used passed to Zev as had the '_Streamline'_ when Zev's parents were killed by bounty hunters; resulting in Zev being taken to the Jedi by Master Kavar. Holstering his blaster, he grabbed his comlink from his nightstand; activating it as he walked out of his room.

"Rain, this is Zev. Come in." Zev spoke into the comlink as he strode down the hallway; passing Republic Marines standing guard outside of the elevator. The two men snapped to attention, their A280 blaster rifles slung as they saluted. Zev returned the salute, face burning as he was still getting used to all the ranks and customs along with them.

His comlink beeped as he stepped into the elevator; pressing the button to take him to the main hanger. Fishing the communicator out of his pocket he clicked it once, activating it.

"Hey, Rain. How're-"

"Cut the chatter, Zev. I need to talk to you, very important." Kana's voice snapped over the comlink; startling Zev as the elevator began its ascent.

"Kana? What're you doing with Rain's comlink?" Zev asked, leaning against the wall; the elevator taking forever as usual. The sound of bickering voices came over the comlink, mostly Kana was yelling, but occasionally he would hear another higher pitched voice shouting.

"Kana…give Rain her 'link back. She's going to need that ya 'know?" Zev sighed as the elevator reached its destination; the doors opening wide. Zev hurried out, almost forgetting to return a crisp salute from another passing Marine. "Look, I'll be there in a sec, just don't kill each other."

He turned off his comlink, putting it away as he began to jog down the hallway towards the Medical Bay. He rounded the corner sharply, narrowly avoiding an Iridonian technician as he whipped past.

"Hey…where's the fire, kid?" The tech asked as they dodged one another. Zev turned to apologize before slamming straight into something soft, but very solid. Looking up at what he ran into, he was shocked to see the smiling face of a girl the same age as him.

"Haha, are you alright, Commander?" the girl asked, extending a hand down which Zev promptly accepted. The girl was shorter than Zev by at least five inches at Zev's six-foot tall frame; her brunette hair tied into a ponytail and the bluest eyes Zev had ever seen.

"Um, cannok got your tongue?" asked the girl again, a never ending smile on her face.

"Oh, uh yeah…I mean no. I'm fine, yup all good." Zev stammered, mentally facepalming himself. The girl just laughed at Zev's rapidly reddening face; slapping him gently on the shoulder.

"It's all good, sir. No reason to be all flushed, I'm tough." The girl remarked with a cocky smirk on her face. "Oh, reminds me. Lieutenant Alexis Cross, 83rd Nighthawk Squadron, call sign 'Casper'; pleased to meet you, Commander." When she was finished the Lieutenant snapped a crisp salute.

Only then did Zev notice the insignia on her flight suit, a jet-black hawk swooping down towards the ground. He had heard about the squadron from another pilot and the stories were wild. Of all the squadrons in the Republic Navy, they were in the most demand; always the ones to 'swoop' in and get the Republic troops out of the hot zone. They were legends and knew it because each member had an exact copy of their insignia tattooed on their right bicep indicating they flew for the squadron.

"At ease, Lieutenant Cross; to be honest just call me Zev. Barely in the Navy and I already hate the ranks, the experiences should be good, but I could do without all the saluting." Zev said, returning the salute.

"Well, then you can call me Alex, all my friends do." Alex said, smiling as she shifted her helmet under her arm. "You said Zev, right?"

Nodding his head, "That's right."

"Well, then Zev, we'll be getting to know one another pretty well over the next few months. I'm your pilot." Alex said, her pearl-white teeth shining again, her eagerness overwhelming Zev.

Crossing his arms, Zev leaned against the bulkhead; cocking his head. "Really, I thought I would be able to fly my own ship?"

"Nope, Regs got you there. Only Republic Navy dropships can be used; no freighters, Jedi included. Sorry, but don't worry, you're in good hands; only the best for the new officers."

Dropping his shoulders slightly, Zev had been hoping he would be able to fly his own ship. Now he was assigned a pilot that looked like she was fresh out of the Academy.

"Everything alright, sir?" asked Alex, slipping back into military mode when she saw Zev's face. "I mean really, I've been on several runs already, I've got plenty experience."

Zev's face lit up, she had read his mind perfectly. He had been worried about that, but seeing the seriousness in her eyes told Zev that it was the truth.

"Alright…Alex, I believe you. Looking forward to serving with you and your crew, I have to go meet some friends; would you like to join us?" Zev asked, pushing himself off from the bulkhead; his robe briefly opening, revealing the glint of his lightsaber.

Instantly, the carefree smile that Alex wore disappeared and a scowl replaced it. She backed up, as if Zev had some disease. "No, sir. I just remembered I have some work to do on my engines. Can't have them fail for the almighty Jedi Master, afternoon Commander."

Sidestepping him, Alex strode past Zev; bumping into his shoulder and knocking him back. He turned around quickly enough to catch the glare from Alex as she rounded the corner.

"I'm actually a Padawan…" trailed Zev in confusion. Not but a minute ago, he was having a wonderful conversation with a girl his own age and now he was hated for no reason.

Shaking his head, Zev walked the rest of the way to the Medical Bay; doors hissing as they opened. Instantly, there were shouts from two very loud females. Shaking Zev out of his stupor, Kana and Rain both came rushing forward.

"Zev! When were you going to tell us you got the 83rd Nighthawks as your squadron?" Kana said, reaching him first; cocking a hand on her hip. Kana had changed out of her customary robes, instead going for the officer look. Covering her chest and legs was the Republic's version of blast-dampening armor. The individual pieces were made of reinforced durasteel and ceramic which were painted the regulation colors of orange and red. While her arms remained uncovered, the vital parts of her body were protected from minor blaster fire and glancing blows from Mandalorian melee weapons. While this was not the most protective, Kana had full range of motion; aiding her movement on the battlefield.

Laughing as he sat on an examination table, Zev spoke. "I just found out myself, so don't give me any trouble; I got enough as it is."

"Trouble from who?" asked Rain, pulling up a chair and sitting; smiling as she received a glare from Kana. Huffing and throwing up her hands, Kana turned away to find her own chair.

"Just ran into a pilot in my squadron, she wasn't too friendly when she saw my 'saber." Zev said, crossing his arms and leaning back. "I don't understand. The Jedi are here; why do they hate us so much!"

Rain flinched at Zev's shouting, unused to him being so adamant. Kana returned with a stool, sitting down listening to Zev ramble.

"We forsake our blasted oaths! And this is what we get?" Shouted Zev again, leaping from table and crossing the room; the other doctors and nurses barely noticing him. "I cannot believe this is what we deserve, yes we didn't join at first; but we're here now!"

"Hey, Jedi! You keep that up, you gotta leave; we've got patients." Accosted a doctor with two red bars on his lapel; turning from the screens he was viewing; a sickly-looking technician sitting on another table. They made no sense to Zev, but seemed important.

"Sorry, Doctor…?" Zev asked, coming to an abrupt stop; breathing in deep breaths of air.

"Zale, Greg Zale. I'm the head surgeon here and I can't have you disturbing the patients more than they already are." Dr. Zale said, pressing a button which delivered fluid into the tech's arm through an IV. "Also, an answer to your little spitfire pilot; Lieutenant Cross, I presume?"

Nodding his head, Zev walked closer; the doctor typing notes into his datapad. "Yes, she was my age I believe; saw my lightsaber and instantly turned cold."

"Alexis Cross, eighteen years old; from Serroco, you know; the planet nuked to oblivion." Dr. Zale explained, setting his datapad down and crossing his arms. "You see, she believes the destruction of her planet and well, the death of her family is the Jedi's fault."

Shocked, Zev turned to Kana and Rain; both who simply shrugged. "Dr. Zale, how could she think that?"

Sighing, the doctor uncrossed his arms; walking towards a group of nurses. He quickly gave them instructions and sent them off to their tasks. He turned around, shrugging off his lab coat and pulling a packet of cigarettes from his back pocket. Offering one to Zev, who quickly declined, he continued.

"It's like this, many Republic soldiers, especially the younger ones, blame the Jedi for the destruction of their homeworlds. They believe that if y'all had joined at the beginning, everything would have been avoided." Dr. Zale explained as he walked out of the clinic, before sticking his head back inside the room. "Look, if you want to get on her good side; prove yourself. After Serroco, she was found by a band of Echani warriors who raised her. Their culture respects fighting ability above most things and if you're able to do so, then you should be good." Throwing a one-fingered salute toward the three Jedi before lighting his cigarette, Dr. Zale walked out of the door.

Walking forward, Zev also walked towards the door. "Hey, you two I'm heading to the gym. I need to blow some steam, see you guys later."

As he walked out, he vaguely heard Rain call after him. "See you later, Zev!"

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the _'Reliance'_, Revan exited the elevator, his robe and cape sweeping out behind him. He crossed in front of the command chair, crossing his arms as he turned to an elderly man dressed in an admiral's uniform.

"Ah, Master Revan, are all your troops settled in?" asked the admiral, leaning back in his chair; tapping away at some unknown data.

Revan nodded; his expression unclear as it was covered by his red and black mask. "Yes, sir; though your soldiers seem to not take much of a liking to a few of my Jedi. I've noticed the glares from many already. Admiral Dodonna, I have to ask you to keep tabs on my men; I need to be able to keep them safe."

Nodding his head, Dodonna stood; brushing his graying hair back as he placed his officer's cover on. "I'll do the best I can, but it may not be much. There are regulations I must follow, no security cameras in the dormitories; that's just a given. There are guards already posted at every elevator and in the cafeteria and training areas; yet their own feelings towards the Jedi are unknown."

"I understand, Admiral. That's all I ask, just your assistance." Revan said, walking towards the viewport; staring off into space. Dozens of Republic cruisers and frigates were massed around the _'Reliance'_. Many were resupplying or giving their crews some R&R before going back to the frontline.

"Admiral, coordinates are imputed into the Navigational System; ready for the green light to engage the hyperdrive. The 5th Fleet is fully restocked and the Captains are requesting orders. What should I tell them?" Asked a young ensign; the screen of his computer lighting up his face.

Admiral Dodonna walked towards the ensign's station, clapping the young man on the shoulder. "Son, tell them that they're to give their crews two more hours of leave before returning to their ships. The men deserve it."

"Yes, sir; relaying the message."

Once again, Dodonna patted the ensign on the shoulder. He walked forward to stand beside Revan, crossing his arms behind his back. "Revan, time you know. We're heading to Taris and we're taking it back. Tell your men, dismissed."

Revan nodded his head and with a swirl of his cape, strode down the bridges walkway. He ignored the stares from each of the bridge officers as he passed them, entering the elevator. Just as the doors closed, Dodonna swallowed deeply, his brow covered in sweat. _ That man is dangerous. Gods help anyone who angers him."_

Sweat poured down Zev's face as he landed another swift right hook to the weight bag; sending it swinging back and forth. He was dressed in a pair of black fight shorts, designed to allow perfect, unconstructed movement. The shorts were given to him by Master Nadar, one of the Order's greatest Guardians; they were Echani made and had the Jedi insignia sewn into the cloth. Zev had always treasured the simple pair of shorts because after receiving them, Master Nadar was killed on Taris when the Mandalorians invaded.

Striking the bag again, he leapt to the right, pressing off the nearby wall with his foot and landed a powerful Force-aided kick to the center of the bag. A loud crashing noise echoed through the gym as the bag flew through the air, crashing into a rack of equipment. Luckily, there were only a few Republic personnel using the gym at the moment, so they minded their own business; returning to their workouts.

Sighing, Zev raised his hand; the bag slowly rising in the air and back to its original position. Once that was done, he focused on the weights that had crashed to the floor; the rack setting back up and the fallen dumbbells rising back into their positions.

He bent down, unzipping his bag and pulling a bottle of water and a towel from within. Sitting back against a pillar, he uncapped the bottle; taking a long drink as he wiped his chest with the towel. _"Damn it, why do people not understand. Blasted girl…" _

Zev slammed his fist into the ground, barely controlling his anger. _"Ahh, there's no emotion, no emotion."_ Repeating the words in his head, he was able to relax; standing back up, what he didn't know was that there was an audience.

"Well, well; looks like the Master Jedi is a little angry."

Turning to face the voice, Zev was surprised to see Lieutenant Cross leaning against a squat press machine; dressed in a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. "Funny, aren't Jedi supposed to be all calm and peaceful? You must not be a very good Jedi then."

Wrapping his towel around his neck, Zev smirked. "Well, technically, I'm not a Jedi anymore Lieutenant Cross. I'm your CO, so watch your mouth."

Alex's body visibly flinched, her eyes widening slightly at the words; turning her head to hide the redness in her cheeks. "I…apologize, sir. I just don't trust Jedi.

Laughing, Zev picked up his bag; walking towards the Lieutenant. Stopping in front of her, he spoke; whispering in her ear. "You know, I still don't like being called sir."

Alex stiffened, not expecting Zev to have spoken so close to her. She planted her hands on his chest, shoving him away. "Don't do that." She said, fists clenching as she spoke; startling Zev, who instinctively fixed into a combat-readiness stance.

"Do what? Zev hissed, anger rising up in his body. "I'm trying to be a friend, not another officer or Jedi. Don't blame me for not being on Serroco, Alex."

Alex responded with a left hook to Zev's jaw, sending him stumbling back. Regaining his footing, he was able to block a swift kick to the head with his forearm; grabbing Alex's leg and pulling her too him. She swung again, this time Zev dodged it; gripping her wrists and twisting her arms behind her. Struggling left and right, Alex only succeeded in pressing her chest into Zev's own; making the teenage boy deeply uncomfortable.

"Loo…look, I'm here to help; so stop thrashing." Zev stuttered, his face reddening. Thankfully, Alex did stop; her face falling on Zev's chest. Shocked, his grip loosened enough that Alex broke free; kneeing him hard in the stomach.

Gasping in pain, Zev dropped to the floor; Alex still standing above him. "Cheap shot, Alex; Echani teach you that?"

"How do you know all that about me?" She asked, crouching down. "That stuff is personal."

Zev pushed himself off the ground, lifting his head to speak. "Dr. Zale told me after I met you. See, I couldn't understand why you hated me so much and I needed to know. Though if this is the explanation, you can stop here; I don't like this." With a grimace, Zev rolled onto his back.

Alex sat down next to Zev, leaning back on her hands. "Look, sir…uh Zev. I lost my entire family on Serroco and the only reason I survived was because of a band of Echani refugees found me hiding in a basement like a coward." Alex explained, her eyes welling up with tears. Wiping them away, she continued. "After that I lived with them on their ship, traveling from planet to planet until we found a suitable place to live. Hmm, I don't even remember where we landed; just that we had only been there for a few weeks before the Mandalorians attacked. Most were killed, only myself and two others survived. I joined the Republic and they took the ship; going somewhere unknown."

Zev nodded, his mind clouded by the revelations and his own past. "I was five when my parents were found by bounty hunters, for reason I never found out about. They raped my mother in front of me while my father had his throat slit by the hunter's vibroblade. After killing my mother, they left me for dead; only the Jedi found me before death did. That's how I came to be a Jedi."

The pain in his stomach now gone, Zev stood, reaching his hand down to Alex. "Don't just think I'm some mindless Jedi with only the Code on my mind. I have enough memories of my past life to understand the world; why else do you think I'm here?"

Taking his hand, Alex stood up; brushing her shorts off. "I understand now, but there's one thing I have to ask."

"Yes?" Zev asked, picking up his towel.

Alex fidgeted, cheeks blushing slightly. "How do you deal with it all?"

Cocking his head to the side, Zev contemplated her question. "What do you mean?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, Alex stammered quickly. "With all the other um…students; seems like it would be a distraction."

"_Hmm, distraction…OH, that."_ Laughing, Zev gave his answer. "Other students, you mean the other girls." He laughed again when Alex blushed brightly. "The Jedi Code tells us to disregard all emotional ties, so normally other students wouldn't be a problem."

Alex nodded her head, and then something else flashed in her mind. "What do you mean 'normally'?"

"Well, I've kind of already broke the Code…with a fellow Jedi." Explained Zev, his own face burning in embarrassment; tucking his head away. In doing so, he didn't see the solemn look on Alex's face. "We don't need to talk about that though. Hey, since you're here, you want to spar? I know you have some Echani training which would be fun to learn."

Alex nodded, a smile growing on her face. She had always been proud of being able to learn many Echani martial arts and enjoyed teaching others. "Let's go then, but no Force or weapons; wouldn't want to have to use all my skill to put you down." Laughing, Alex led the way to the sparring room, past the rest of the men and women working out.

Looking around he spotted the ring, stopping. "Alex, the ring's here."

Only, Alex didn't stop. She kept walking until she came to a closed door; imputing a code before the door opened with a slight hiss. She turned, waving him forward before entering the room.

"_Hmm, okay…"_ Zev jogged forward, entering the door just as it began to close. He turned when he heard the door click; locking them in. The room was devoid of all furniture and weights; only a red circle adorned the floor in the circle. "Hey, Alex. What's going on?" Zev heard laughing, turning to find Alex.

"We're sparring, Zev; Echani style." Alex explained, shocking Zev as she pulled off her shirt and bending over to remove her shorts as well. "To do so, we must remove all worldly things that may hide ourselves from one another. This is the way of the Echani.

His face burned brighter than ever, more than when he shared his kiss with Rain. "So, that means we have to freeze in our skivvies?" He said not moving to remove his shorts, his fists clenching the towel around his neck.

"Well, if it's too much trouble, you can keep your shorts on." Laughed Alex, her hands on her hips; standing in only her underwear. Black regulation garments covered her unmentionables and still Zev couldn't stop staring. "What? First time seeing a girl; I thought you were never distracted?"

"No, no; I'm fine." Zev said, pulling his shorts down and kicking them to the side. "How should we begin?" He was answered when Alex smiled, leaping forward faster than any non-Jedi Zev had ever seen. He barely had time to fix his stance before he was attacked by a flurry of kicks and punches.

"Come on, Zev. You've got more than this." Taunted Alex, throwing a combination of punches which knocked Zev to the ground; leaving him panting.

"Alright, it's on."

Pushing himself up, Zev ran forward; leaping in the air. He twisted is body, lashing out with his foot to land a kick into Alex's back. She stumbled forward, turning around; only to receive an open-palmed strike to the chest. Alex smirked, fixing her stance. _"Let's go."_

They began to trade blows, each unable to land more than one strike at a time. Sweat began to pour from their bodies, the florescent lights reflecting off their bodies. Breathing heavily, Zev closed in; grappling with Alex, using his superior strength to force her submission. Alex responded by shifting her weight; throwing Zev over her shoulder. Zev gasped, adjusted his momentum in mid-air and landing on top of Alex.

Their breathing, if heavy before, multiplied in the span of seconds. Time seemed to slow as Zev stared into Alex's eyes, unable to move his body. "Um…you're skills are…very good." Zev stammered, shifting so that his chest hovered over Alex's.

Gulping, Alex could only stammer. "Uh, yeah…so are yours." Her eyes shifted down, looking at the position they were in. "You gonna stay all day, cuz if you are, I need dinner first."

"Um, no...I have to go finds my friends." Zev replied, rolling off of Alex and offering his hand down. "You're welcome to join us, now that you mention it, dinner sounds great."

Laughing, they both stood. "Well, I actually have to go check on the engines of the crate you'll be flying in." Alex said as she pulled on her shorts. Zev smiled, remembering when she had used that excuse to ditch him after they met.

"Thought you already did, Alex; you know when we first met?" Zev said, wiping his face with his towel. After their sparring match, he had worked up quite a sweat and knew he needed to visit a refresher soon.

"Oh, well…kinda did that to get away from you. Like said, I don't really trust Jedi." Alex explained, opening the door to the gym.

Following her through the door, Zev pressed the conversation. "Yet, you spar with me? I was told that sparring to the Echani is more than just honing skills. Care to explain?"

Stopping short, Alex leaned against the wall next to her. "You see, I realized that you're more than a Jedi through the way you move. The complex ways your muscles and reflexes reflected your decisions in combat. Through this, I was able to discern if you were truthful about your purpose."

"And what exactly is my purpose?"

Smiling, Alex looked into Zev's eyes. "Peace, you never struck a harmful blow to my body." With that, she walked down the hallway; Zev following close behind.

"So, we're good?" Zev asked, quickening his pace to walk beside Alex.

"Haha, yeah, we're good. Though while flying, I gotta call you Commander." Alex laughed, the noise echoing through the gym.

They were ignored by the people in the gym, who had only looked up to see who had made the noise. Seeing the two of them, they returned to work; the sounds of exertion and clanking metal filling the room.

"Ha, soldiers and the gym; never apart." Alex laughed, walking towards the exit. The two of them were just about to leave when the intercom hissed.

"_All hands, prepare for hyperspace. Battery crews report to your posts, pilots prepare your ships. All Jedi report to your assigned dropships…We're heading to Taris, people."_

After speaking, the voice cut the communication. The room sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, before it erupted in cheers. The men and women all began to clap and slap one another on the back; many racing to their posts.

"I'll see you in Hanger 2A, ok?" Alex shouted over the noise. The soldiers all running through the doors to their stations; being jostled by the men and women.

"I've got to talk to my friends, but I will be there." Zev shouted, stretching his hand out. Taking his hand, Alex shook it once. Nodding once, Zev swept up his bag; sprinting out the door to his quarters, his shoes making clanking noises as he ran. His breathing began to labor as he reached the elevator, rapidly pressing the up button.

"_Taris, here we come."_

**Well, here's the redone chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I probably took a few liberties with the Star Wars universe, with cigarettes, characters, and possibly a few other things I can't remember. The next chapter will be up soon and I hope you all stay interested. Please send in any info about the Mandalorian Wars I need to know about so I can stay true to the story. Review, Review, Review!**


	3. Battle of Taris

**Hello, FalloutRanger here. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, for those who do not know I edited the 2****nd**** chapter so go back and reread. Also, from there being a lack of info on Mandalorian Wars Era Republic starships; I've taken the pre Clone Wars era VAAT/e dropship and made it the main starship used to deploy troops; hope that doesn't mess with anyone. I know it has nothing to do with Star Wars but I just listened to the Dark Knight soundtrack, freaking sweet…okay here's the story. **

3,961 BBY 'Reliance' Space Station orbiting Taris

_"This is Admiral Dodonna speaking, Red Group engage all incoming Mandalorian fighters; clear a path for our dropships. Yellow Group; take out as many of their boarding parties as you can. May the Force be with you." _

The 'Reliance' drifted in the middle of the Republic fleet as the lead frigates opened fire on the Mandalorian dreadnaughts. Streams of green and red crisscrossed across open space; striking deadly blows on the hulls of many ships. In the midst of the battle, fighters zipped past the bridge viewports; their smaller laser cannons blasting enemy counterparts into smithereens.

Admiral Dodonna watched from his command chair, imputing data for the flight groups. "Red Leader, attack the main deflector shield of the lead destroyer; that damn thing is tearing into us something fierce." Dodonna stood from his chair, handing his cap to a nearby ensign. "Yellow Leader, follow them in. I want that destroyer to be dust."

Reaching the viewport, Dodonna watched as the two fighter groups, conspired of A-Wing class starfighters, rolled and swerved past the Mandalorian defenses. Small explosions began to light up along the hull of the destroyer until the shimmering shields sputtered twice and failed.

"Admiral, shields are down." Red Leader's voice spoke into Dodonna's ear though his headset. "Circling around for another pass."

"Negative, regroup and provide escort for Green Group. We need the dropships to make it through." Dodonna explained, tuning his headset to Green Leader's frequency.

"Green Leader, begin your descent. Your target is the Jedi Temple in the center of the Upper City. We have intel that Cassus Fett's top lieutenants are stationed there. Get your troops deployed and swing back for another load; continue until further notice. Out."

Folding his hands behind his back, Dodonna watched as the battle unfolded. The Mandalorian destroyer was being picked apart by the fighters swarming it.

"Lieutenant Chang, light that Mandalorian bastard up. All batteries full power." Said Dodonna, jerking his thumb in the ship's direction. The Lieutenant smiled, his eyes burning with hatred for the enemy.

"Roger that, sir. All batteries focus everything on the Mandalorian destroyer in Sector A12; fire for effect." Lieutenant Chang said, imputing the commands into his console. The orders rocketed down to the battery chiefs; who barked orders of their own, their crews jumping to the command.

The sound of the turbolasers powering up reached the bridge, the entire crew holding their breath as the weapons welled up with energy. Finally, in the blink of an eye, the batteries fired; lances of red energy impacting the foredeck of the destroyer. Blasting through the weakened hull, the lasers gutted the ship from bow to stern; explosion after explosion dotting the hull. The bridge crew cheered as the Mandalorian ship was engulfed in flame, no escape pods jettisoning.

"Alright! Good work, but stay sharp; many more where that one came from." Dodonna barked, causing the crew to return to their duties. "Many more…"

The hanger bay was teeming with excitement. Pilots, marines, and Jedi ran in all directions; trying to get to their dropships. Wading through the crowd, Zev scanned the hanger for Lieutenant Cross's ship.

"Commander! Commander Aban, over here, sir!"

Zev stopped, turning towards the voice. He spotted an armor-clad marine waving his arms above his head. Shoving his way through the crowd, Zev made it to the drop station; looking over the starship.

"Sergeant Kim, reporting, sir." Kim said, snapping a sharp salute. "I'm your XO for this operation; the squad is assembled this way, sir." Sergeant Kim led the way to the squad bay, through the open doors of the VAAT Navy dropship. In the report Zev read, it was capable of carrying fifteen fully-armed soldiers and deploying them in any hot zone. Armed with dual laser turrets, a mass-driver missile launcher, and HE ballistic missiles; it was one of the most heavily armed small ships in the fleet.

Ducking, Zev entered the ship, looking around the surprisingly spacious area. To his right was a ladder which lead to the cockpit; currently unoccupied. At his left was an old IM-battlefield medical droid; a series of medical droids which were able to accompany soldiers into battle. Currently deactivated, a young crewman had opened the front chassis of the droid and was performing last minute maintenance.

"Corporal Jennings, how's 'Betty'?" Lieutenant Kim asked, standing over the soldier. Looking up, Corporal Jennings wiped her hands with an oily rag; a streak of grease on his cheek.

"Well, LT; the repulsorlifts are working fine now, but I wouldn't bet on them lasting in any firefights." Jennings explained, sitting back against bulkhead. "Sir, you sure we can't get us another one?"

His hands on the upper handholds, Kim sighed. "Corporal, you know we can't. Command says there's a shortage; besides, we're SpecOps, we don't need it. Remember, Marks is training to be a medic. Look, just get it done."

Corporal Jennings nodded, turning back to her work. Sergeant Kim patted her on the back, walking out of the ship.

"Commander, this is the rest of the squad." Kim said, pointing out each squad member. "To the right is Private Marks, our demolition specialist and medic. In front of you is Lance Corporal Hendrix, heavy weapons specialist; also native to Taris, so he's our guide for the mission. Sitting on the crates, fiddling with her rifle is Private Cormin. She's our sharpshooter; also she's fluent in more languages than all of the squad combined."

All the members said words of greeting before returning to their tasks. Sergeant Kim walked over to another body curled up on the deck.

Kicking the boy in the ass, Kim laughed, saying. "This here is Private Carmine, the newest addition to our lovable family. He's from Coruscant and hasn't found his trade yet."

Carmine looked up, yawning and stretching before seeing the lightsaber on Zev's hip. The boy jumped up, his salute as sharp as the vibroblade sheathed on his back.

"Sir, Commander, sir! Private Xavier Carmine reporting." The boy practically shouted the last sentence, hurting Zev's ears. The squad began to laugh loudly at Carmine's expense; the young man blushing brightly as he stood at attention.

"At ease, Private; also for the squad, just call me Zev. I hate titles." Zev said, crossing his arms as he leaned on the dropship. "I'm assuming you all have been briefed?"

The squad all nodded, this time joined by Corporal Jennings who had finished in the ship; her face still bearing the grease streak. Zev felt mildly intimidated; here was an experienced group of soldiers who have served together for longer than Zev could even guess. Well, except for Carmine of course.

"Alright, well then continue with what you were doing. I'll go find us a pilot, gotta be one around." Laughed Zev, as he stepped back into the VAAT; the squad all returning to their duties. He laughed again when Sergeant started barking at the squad to assemble their gear, he heard a crash; sticking his head out to see Carmine picking himself up after tripping over a power cable.

"Careful Private, those cables can be a menace." Sergeant Kim said, pulling the Private up by the collar of his armor. "Go get us some power cells from the quartermaster, we're short a few."

Scurrying off, Carmine joined the crowd of soldiers moving to and fro through the hanger. Zev ducked back inside the ship, looking over the rigging and the E-Web repeating blasters which were latched to the upper bulkheads of the ship. Both were detachable and able to fire down on enemy personnel who were within range. Zev was just about to climb to the cockpit when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to be greeted by the smirking face of Lieutenant Alex Cross.

"Commander, what in the hell are you doing in my cockpit?" Alex said sarcastically, her hands on her hips. "I don't think you're cleared to fly my boat, sir."

"Hmm, probably not; fighters and freighters are about it. You can teach me sometime, how about that?" Zev asked, grinning widely.

Alex laughed, climbing up the ladder to the cockpit. Sitting in her chair, she leaned back around; tying her hair back. "Yeah, sure, but we may want to complete our mission first. Which, I just got the go-ahead from Admiral Dodonna; we're heading to the surface. I'd go get the jarheads if you want help. Liftoff in ten minutes, Zev."

"Gotcha, I'll get the squad together."

Ducking out of the crew bay, Zev whistled loudly; gaining quick attention. "Alright, just got our orders; be suited up and in the dropship in five. We drop in ten, move it marines!" Zev barked, surprising himself at the tone of his voice.

The marines jumped to their tasks; most had already prepared their weapons, so they began to strap on their armor. Unlike Zev's armor, theirs consisted of heavily reinforced durasteel and cortosis weave layers. This made it resistant to glancing blows of most melee weapons and could withstand some small-arms fire. While this seriously increased their protection, it hampered their movement which could be deadly.

"Get on the ready line! Move, move, move!" Sergeant Kim barked, the squad of marines jumping into actions. The sound of power cells being slammed into rifles and boots slamming against the deck showed the eagerness of the soldiers.

The squad lined up, their rifles shouldered. Zev stood back as Sergeant Kim strode up and down the line; helmet tucked under his arm. The sergeant wore a smirk which definitely showed his approval.

"Out-fuckin-standing! What a bunch of badasses, who are we?" Kim barked, his feet spread; left arm folded behind his back.

"Republic Marines!" the entire squad screamed; their voices echoing as crews throughout the hanger began their own pre-battle traditions.

"Marines, something I want you to know. It's a soldier's prayer from millennia ago before the Republic; always remember it. 'Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, because I am the deadliest sonofabitch in the valley'! You get me marines?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Then get in the dropship, time to kick some Mandalorian ass!" Kim shouted, waving the marines forward. They rushed past Zev, slinging their rifles as they grabbed the handholds above them.

Zev looked around, viewing dozens of squads performing their traditions. They all moved like they had a purpose; that being the first one to score a kill.

"Commander, five minutes 'till liftoff." Alex's voice came from the cockpit.

Taking one more look around the hanger, Zev climbed into the crew bay. The squad had all taken their positions in their crash seats; he smirked at the irony of the situation. Climbing to the cockpit, Zev checked with Alex.

"Lieutenant, when you're ready, take us up." Zev said, patting the pilot on the shoulder before starting back down the ladder.

"Sir, if we receive small-arms fire; I'm going to need you on one of the E-Webs." Alex explained as she turned her head, her voice distorted by her helmet. "Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah, no problem." Zev said, climbing down the rest of the ladder. Scanning the faces of his new squad, Zev lifted his hand; giving them all a thumbs up. Sergeant Kim returned the thumbs up with a nod, like the rest of the squad.

Zev swayed slightly as Lieutenant Cross began liftoff, the entire ship vibrating as the landing struts came back into the ship. He stood tall, his right hand clutching the bulkhead as the ship floated across the hanger; followed by the rest of the 83rd Squadron.

He slapped his hand down on the button to seal the crew bay doors, an emergency red light flashing on as it sealed. An odd silence filled the ship as they exited the _'Reliance'_; greeted by the cold darkness of space. Zev jumped as his comlink beeped, breaking the silence and drawing the squad's attention.

"Commander Aban here, who is this?" Zev said, bringing the comlink to his lips.

"Zev…it's Rain; Kana is heading down with the 45th detachment assigned to the Upper City center. She wanted me to tell you that she'll contact you when she can." Rain explained, the tone in her voice telling Zev that something was wrong.

Though she couldn't see it, Zev nodded anyway; replying, "Gotcha, we're heading down to the surface now. Rain, be careful. If things start to get too much for the _'Reliance' _then I want you to activate your homing beacon and get to an escape pod. Understand?"

"I hear you Zev, I…May the Force be with you." Rain said, sighing as she cut the link; filling the crew bay once again with silence.

Replacing the comlink on his belt, Zev took his place on the remaining seat next to Corporal Jennings. Nodding to Jennings, he pulled his blaster from its holster; adjusting the settings to his liking.

The dropship shook and tumbled as Lieutenant Cross flew towards Taris, bolts of red and green energy streaking past the porthole windows. The squad was silent; Carmine had beads between his hands, muttering a silent prayer while Private Marks' head rolled to the side as he slept.

"Hey everybody, expect some heavy turbulence as we get closer to the Temple. Command radioed saying that there were some anti-air turrets set up, so stay buckled up. Here we go." Alex said, clicking the speaker off.

"_Here we go."_

Sunlight shone into the cockpit as the VAAT broke through the atmosphere, shaking the entire ship. Polarizing her facemask, Alex adjusted their trajectory, ending the severe turbulence. There was an amazing sense of peace as they soared through the air; the clouds aglow with the morning sun. Yet, it had to end at some point. Angling the throttle down, the dropship followed her instruction; gaining more and more speed.

"We're two klicks from the Temple; expect some unfriendly attention." Alex said as she turned the ship into a roll to dodge the first bolts of energy from the Mandalorians. "Get ready for a hot drop!"

Keying the squadron radio, Alex's voice rang out across each ship. "Green leader, this is Green three; starting my drop run. Follow my approach to the Temple steeple; it's going to be rough."

"Roger that Green three." Green Leader said over the radio. "Green Group space out, be elusive targets; don't fly straight lines."

Turning back into the crew bay, she saw that the squad had all unstrapped themselves and were readying for the landing. The one she noticed most though was the Jedi, Zev. It had been a real awakening when he had proven to her that he wasn't just another Jedi; someone who thought he was better than everyone.

"_Hope he lasts the day, he's a nice enough guy."_

Pressing a series of controls, Alex unsealed the crew bay doors; filling the ship with fresh air. "Alright guys, look alive."

Radar beeping intensely, the sky filled with bolts of energy; Alex gunned the throttle. The engines roared, sending the ship speeding through the air. Dodging lasers and skyscrapers alike, Alex angled her dual cannons and fired; the energy streaking into an approaching Mandalorian Interceptor. Now a ball of fire, the Interceptor fell from the sky; the wreckage slamming into the skyscrapers around it.

"Temple in sight; moving to the steeple. Hang on." Alex said as she angled the ship up, the bottom of the ship almost grazing the side of the Temple.

The radio chatter was a mess, only the 83rd hasn't lost a ship; the other squadrons were being torn apart. The sounds of screaming men and women filled Alex's ears as she soared above the Temple. Scanning the landing pad, she set the ship down; the Marines scrambling out of the crew bay.

"Alright marines, gut a Mando for me." Alex said as lifted off from the pad; turning away from the Temple and gained altitude. Yet, her thoughts remained with the soldiers she left on the pad. Only one other dropship had made it to the steeple, making the attacking force of marines only a dozen in all; not counting Zev. It would take a miracle to take the Temple, gods be with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaping from the crew bay, Zev planted his boots on the steeple landing pad; his cloak flapping in the swift winds. The marines charged past him, blasters shouldered as they secured the landing pad. His attention turned to the sky as another dropship landed, opening its doors and allowing the marines inside to stream forth.

"Damn, we need more men." Zev whispered to himself; his hands clenched tightly as he joined Sergeant Kim by the blast doors leading to the Temple. "Sergeant, the situation?"

His face shielded by his helmet; the goggles depolarizing as he spoke. "Sir, the blast doors are of no object; Marks is taking care of them." Gesturing towards the private as he planted the satchel charges. "Of the expected ships, we only have two; a total of twelve men in all. No idea where the rest are, but orders are to press forth. Stand back, Commander."

The marines and Zev scrambled back as Marks thumbed the detonation switch; destroying the doors in a fiery explosion. Smoke streaming forth, Sergeant Kim led the way into the Temple; blaster rifle scanning the room as he searched for a target.

The rest of the marines and Zev followed quickly; their eyes scanning the hallways for the Mandalorians. Zev's heart quickened as he followed the marines, his senses reaching out for any sign of the enemy. Finding none, he pulled his lightsaber from his belt; an instinct telling him something was wrong.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Carmine said, his A280 rifle sweeping the bookcases and tables.

Zev looked to the balcony, movement catching his eye. A glimmer of blue and grey stealthily moving past a bookcase; only with his Force-abilities did he see it.

"Ambush!"

The room filled with the sound of blaster discharging; bolts of deadly energy striking flesh. His lightsaber snapped on, the blue blade hissing as he batted back blaster bolts which would have taken his life. The Mandalorians came from everywhere, their blue armor appearing everywhere as they poured blaster fire on the Republic Marines.

"Damn it, you just had to open your mouth." Hendrix snapped as he opened fire with his rifle; sending bolts into a Mandalorian's chest.

"Marines, take cover!" Sergeant Kim shouted as he dove behind a table. "Check your fire, only shoot what you can see."

Swinging his saber, he batted back another bolt and sent it back to its owner; striking him in the chest. The Mandalorian howled as he tumbled backward, a sizzling hole now in his chest. Leaping across the room, Zev kicked another Mando in the head; the man's helmet cracking from the impact. His lightsaber made short work of the man's armor, burning through it as he twisted his arm. The man's body fell to the ground in burning pieces, the smell of burning flesh wafting as more men were hit by blaster fire.

Rushing forward, Zev swung his 'saber over and over; diving into the Mandalorian ambush. They could not stand before him, cutting apart their rifles and armor easily. It was graceful; the swirling of his robes and the flashes of his lightsaber awed the marines and Mandalorians alike.

He swept his hand forward, the Force welling up inside him. Releasing it, the blast sent the bookcases and Madalorians in front of him flying into the wall; the audible sound of snapping bone ringing in Zev's ears.

"Sergeant Kim, move your men to the elevator. I'll hold them!" Zev shouted as he gripped his lightsaber in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, two Mandalorians charged forward; one wielding a vibrosword and the other blasting away with two blaster pistols.

"Commander, get out of the way!" Carmine screamed, rushing forth from his cover. Opening fire with his rifle, Carmine scored two hits on the Mandalorian with the rifle; dropping him quickly. "Ha, got him!"

"Carmine, move it!" Kim screamed as he fired a blast into another Mandalorian. The marines filling the elevator. "Commander, comlink channel four; meet us in the Council Chambers."

Nodding his head, Zev rushed forward, meeting the Mandalorian with the vibrosword. They exchanged sword blows again and again; neither one of them scoring a blow. Soon Zev's robe was all but tatters and the Mandalorian's armor bore steaming scars from Zev's blade.

Locking blades again, they both struggled for dominance; Zev's face dripping with sweat as he stared into the Mando's facemask. The darkness in the man's visor did nothing to deter him from defeating him, but it added to the mystery of the person behind the mask.

Pulling his fist back, the Mando sent his fist slamming into Zev's cheek; sending him spiraling to the floor. Drawing his own hand back, he sent an immense blast of Force energy into the body of the Mandalorian; sending him crashing into a table.

Standing, Zev gripped the shoulder of his robe, tearing it from his body; leaving him in just an armored jerkin. Summoning his lightsaber to his hand, Zev snapped it on; the blue blade humming in his hands.

"Come Mandalorian, let's finish this." Sneered Zev; advancing forward, his boots thudding loudly as he approached the man.

Rising up from the ruined table, the Mandalorian picked his vibrosword back up. Rolling his shoulders forward, the Mandalorian gripped the bottom of his helmet, its visor cracked; pulling it from his head.

Zev's eyes widened at the sight. Behind the mask was the face of a young woman; barely older than Zev himself. Tossing it aside, the woman brought up her sword into a stance Zev had never seen.

"My name is Xena Marsden of Clan Marsden. It will bring me much honor to return with your lightsaber." The woman said, bringing her sword up in salute.

Returning the salute, Zev leapt forward, his lightsaber raised high above him. Striking down, Zev batted aside Xena's blade; scoring a direct hit to her bicep, burning through the armor. Howling in pain, Xena lashed out with her sword; slashing Zev across the chest.

Stumbling back, Zev pressed his hand to his chest; bringing it back covered in blood. He raised his 'saber up, charging forward again and swinging to the woman's side, the blade slammed into her own sword; leaving it red hot.

Xena slammed her shoulder into Zev's, knocking him backwards. Their blades clashed again and again; sparks flying after each strike. Crouching, Zev pushed off, leaping high in the air over the Mandalorian. Smirking, Xena struck out with her boot, hitting Zev in the chest just as he landed.

Crashing into a marble column, Zev's lightsaber tumbled out of his hand. Gasping for breath, he looked up at the woman; who was slowly approaching. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached for his blaster.

"I thought Jedi were tough; seems like I was wrong." Xena scoffed, pointing her sword at Zev. The woman wore a smirk that all but showed her cockiness.

Fingering the trigger of his blaster, Zev whipped it out faster than he could blink; rapidly firing. Leaping to the side, Xena pulled a vibroblade from her armored sleeve; throwing it in Zev's direction. Rolling out of the way, Zev barely noticed the blade slicing down his arm; making a long gash on his forearm.

Rising from the dust covered floor, he aimed his blaster at the center of the Mando's chest. Firing twice, the bolts seemed to just dissipate against her armor; leaving Zev speechless.

"Ha, looks like you found my secret." Xena sneered as she tapped her gauntlet against her chestpiece. "I've upgraded my own armor, making it almost impervious to blaster fire. Sorry kid, but your time is up."

Zev smirked, his fists clenched. "You forget one thing, Mando."

"Oh and what's that?"

"A my strength comes from the Force." Zev shouted, drawing both hands back as he summoned the energy into his body. His hair began to sway as the Force swirled around his body, the tatters of his sleeves flapping against his arms.

Stumbling back, Xena was agape; unable to understand what was happening. So, she chose the next best option, fight. She charged forward, vibrosword angled low for a sweeping cut.

Smirking, Zev straightened his hands; the Force flowing through him. His eyes shut closed; he reached out, grabbing Xena and raising her in the air. He grinned as she kicked in the air, her limbs flailing wildly.

"Just die, Mandalorian!" he screamed, throwing the woman straight into a marble bookcase then pulling her back and sent her sprawling into the ceiling. He repeated the combination of slamming her into pillar after pillar until he held her above him.

Blood seeped through the joints in her armor and from her mouth. "You…will never be rid of us…" Xena whispered, struggling to move in vain.

His eyes widening, Zev narrowed them as he clenched his fist. "I will rid the galaxy of you!" he shouted as the woman began to choke due to Zev's Force-grip.

Cocking his arm back, Zev threw it forward; sending the woman straight towards the large window to their right. The woman screamed as she broke through the glass; shards showering down onto the ground.

Straightening up, Zev brushed glass off his shoulders as he walked to the window. Climbing up the window, he peered out; ignoring the ships and explosions of the battle all around the city. Staring down the large expanse of the tower, he searched for the Mandalorian. Sighing, he turned away from the window; summoning his lightsaber to his belt.

His boots crunching glass and stone as he entered the elevator, he pressed the button for the Council level. Leaning against the wall, he took one final look at the carnage before him.

"_This is going to be a long day."_

**Well, here's the latest chapter. First time doing combat of this sort, so I hope I got it right. I took some liberties with the vehicles, weapons and some other stuff so again I hope it didn't mess with anyone. So hopefully you enjoyed it all and you'll send me some reviews…come on you know you want to.**


	4. Victory and Defeat

**Hey everybody I'm back! Hope you liked the last chapter, nothing throw you off right? Well, since that's a no, let's get going.**

Jedi Temple-Council Level, Taris

The foundations shook as another energy blast rocked the Jedi Temple; nearly throwing Zev off his feet. After defeating the Mandalorian, Zev took the elevator down to the Council level, following the Republic Marines to their objective. He raced past dozens of bodies, Republic and Mandalorians alike, many still smoking from blaster bolts to their vital areas.

"Well, at least reinforcements arrived." Zev stated as he rushed past a gaping hole which had been blasted apart; allowing Republic dropships to land. The only reason he knew this was because of the wrecked VAAT which had crashed into a large pillar.

Reaching out with the Force, he discerned that the crew had been killed on impact; nothing alive remained in the ship or area. Leaping over the crashed ship, he keyed his comlink on his belt, following the sounds of gunfire.

"Sergeant Kim, this is Commander Aban. What is your location and situation?" Zev said, rounding the corner and almost lost his head for his lack of caution.

Three blaster bolts zipped past his head, one grazing his cheek, and slammed harmlessly into the wall behind him. Igniting his lightsaber, Zev charged back around the corner, deflecting another barrage of bolts from two over-eager Mandos.

"For Mandalore!" shouted one as he unleashed a torrent of laser fire into Zev's direction. The other raced forward, an extendable vibroblade shining from his gauntlet.

Leaping into the air, Zev performed a series of acrobatics which would have astounded any untrained soldier, but not the Mandalorians; who only shouted more obscenities.

Landing behind the vibroblade-wielding Mando, reversing his grip, he plunged it deep into the man's back. The man screamed for an instant before falling to the ground, a burning hole now in his chest. Charging forward, Zev drew back his arm, flinging his arm forward; his lightsaber flying out of his hand.

Diving to the ground, the Mandalorian discarded his blaster rifle, pulling a wicked-looking blade from his boot. Rising up, the Mando performed a flourish of moves before centering the blade in front of him; only to have Zev's lightsaber come circling back. Turning his head as he heard the humming energy blade, the Mandalorian could only curse before the blade passed through him.

Rushing past the now headless corpse, Zev shouted into his comlink once again. "Sergeant, you better bloody answer me!"

His boots echoed as he ran down the hallway; the sounds of battle coming from the other end. He ran past statues of Jedi Masters and Knights of years past; their stone gaze looking deep into his soul, like they knew something about him.

"Commander! Glad to hear from you, we met up with some grunts that crashed. We've made it to the Council door, but its fused shut. We're kinda in trouble here, any help would be appreciated, sir." Kim's voice came over the comlink in Zev's hand. "Carmine and Marks are closest to you; they were separated when we were ambushed again. They're by the collapsed pillar, come to us, we'll cover you."

"Got it." Zev said as he entered the large atrium. He had entered from the balcony area; realizing that he must have pressed the wrong lift button. The design of the atrium was unlike anything at the Dantooine enclave; there were large stone pillars erected along the ground floor, many of them covered in carbon scoring. Crouching behind the railing, he looked over, spotting two marines exchanging fire with a squad of Mandalorians directly below him.

Shouting as he vaulted over the railing, Zev landed in the middle of the Mandalorians. When his boots touched the ground, an explosion of Force energy shot out from his hands; sending the Mandalorians screaming into pillars, walls, and into the line of fire.

His blade made short work of the remaining Mandos, the smell of burning flesh wafting into his sinuses. Looking up, he saw Carmine and Marks blast into two Mandalorians who had been sent reeling into the open area.

"Commander, over here!" Carmine shouted, raising his blaster over his head in triumph.

"Private, get down!" Zev cautioned, only too late. A blaster bolt sent him careening into Marks; both of them disappearing behind the pillar.

Panic seized Zev as he leapt forward, his speed increased by the Force. The Mandalorians couldn't track his movement, though they very much tried because scores of blaster bolts came his way; a few bolts grazing his already ruined clothes.

"Carmine!" Zev screamed, sliding over the crashed pillar; only to find a laughing Marks holding Carmine.

"Damn rookie, you got some Jedi powers of your own or something?" Marks exclaimed, pushing a very stunned Carmine off of him. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Marks snapped up his rifle, training it on Zev as he reached them.

"Commander, Carmine's fine; bolt grazed his helmet." Marks explained, tossing Carmine's helmet to the shaking boy. "Nice work on the Mandos, hearing those bastards screaming is great."

"Thanks now cover us, private." Zev snapped, pulling Carmine up by his armor straps. "Private…Carmine, look at me. You're going to be fine, now grab your rifle and get back in the fight."

Nodding his head quickly, Carmine slipped his fingers along the grooves of his blaster rifle, pulling it to his chest. Nodding his head, Carmine slipped his helmet back on, joining Marks by the pillar.

"Commander, Sergeant Kim just reported another wave of dropships is inbound." Marks said as he shot down another Mandalorian. "Dammit! A Basilisk war droid just landed in front of the Temple, Cassus Fett's headed there now!"

Batting back a blaster bolt, Zev keyed his comlink. "Sergeant, Fett's escaping?"

"Damn it, I know." Kim shouted through the comlink. "Jennings, get the door open!"

Glancing behind him, Zev saw the massive council doors open, the squad backing inside. "Sergeant, report."

Swinging the blade in front of him, he sent another bolt back into the chest of a red armored Mandalorian. Dropping him, Zev turned to Marks and Carmine.

"You two fallback to the Council chambers, I'll cover you." Zev explained, blocking more bolts as he pulled his blaster from his hip; firing as he twirled his saber in front of him.

The two marines quickly nodded, opening fire as they backed towards the rest of the Republic forces. Zev backed away also, his blaster repeatedly firing towards the Mandalorian positions; his hands and clothes soaked with sweat.

"Commander, nothing's here. They must've cleared out before we got here." Kim explained. "Only chance is getting to the temple entrance. Sir, how do you feel about ascension cables?"

"I have much of a choice?" Zev asked as he leapt back, added again by the Force, sending him to the entrance of the chambers.

He flew through the air, his lightsaber defending his vulnerable body. Landing beside Sergeant Kim, he quietly took an ascension gun from Jennings; who in turn, handed them out to the squad.

"Corporal Xiene, fallback into the Council Chambers when it gets too hairy." Sergeant Kim ordered one of the grunts who they had linked up with. Signaling the squad, he slammed his rifle butt into the stained-glass window in front of him; shards raining down on those below. He fired up with his ascension gun, the barb solidly entering the duracrete ceiling.

"Follow me." Kim said, stepping off the window ledge, falling swiftly to the ground. The rest of the squad followed, shouting curses as they fell down the immense building.

Zev sighed, looking over the edge, his hair ruffling in the air. He saw the red dots of his men as they grew closer to the ground.

Taking a running leap out of the window, his only thought was simply _"I hate heights…"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Streams of green and red energy streaked back and forth across space; striking the unfortunate starships in their way. Fighters weaved in and out of the intricate designs of the cruisers and destroyers they were defending. On both sides of the battlefield, the hulls of ships blossomed with fire, slowly sinking in space; pulled into the gravity well of Taris.

The _Reliance _shuddered as another Mandalorian missile struck its hull; the space station's shields draining as it continued to be fired upon by the Mandalorian fleet. Fires swept across hallways and bulkheads, only being stopped from spreading by the alert bridge crew and technicians.

Admiral Dodonna stood tall, hands clasped behind his back as he watched the battle, his posture showing only confidence. The station hummed as the turbolasers fired, the long, graceful blots of energy lighting his face. Etched in stone, his face told nothing, but his eyes were filled with sorrow and worry.

"Lieutenant Chang, redirect your fire to the starboard side of that frigate." Dodonna ordered, pointing his finger towards the desired ship. He smiled when the batteries hummed once again, blasting the frigate apart; wreckage drifting apart glowing red-hot.

Walking back to his chair, he patted the lieutenant on the shoulder. The officer was so focused on the weapons system that he didn't even notice his CO's presence. Chang's face was beaded with sweat as he directed firing coordinates to the battery crews, cursing loudly when a crew would be knocked out by their Mandalorian counterparts.

"Admiral, forward batteries report multiple wounded on A-Deck." Reported Lieutenant Barker, a young blonde-haired woman who was assigned to ship operations. "Sergeant Lex of Battery Nine reports malfunctions in their targeting parameters…What in the hell?

Turning around, Dodonna crossed the bridge to Barker's station; leaning over the woman's shoulder. "What's going on, Lieutenant?"

Barker turned around, her eyes wide in shock. "Sir, all batteries have all malfunctioned…Admiral, we've been sabotaged."

"LOCKDOWN THE BRIDGE!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Republic soldiers raced down the hallway towards the main reactor, their armor clanking together loudly as more and more security personnel joined en mass. A blue-armored captain crouched near the entrance, blaster pistol in hand, directing the security. They had been ordered by Admiral Dodonna to find the saboteurs and eradicate them from the station.

"Move, move!" the captain ordered, the troopers taking positions behind any available cover. "Sergeant, bring up the-

The door to the reactor blew open, flames blossoming out and enveloping the captain, along with three of his men. Their bodies hadn't even fallen to the ground when blue blaster fire came pouring out of the reactor room; striking multiple security personnel. The troopers returned fire, blue and red energy crossing back and forth; Republic troopers began to fall.

"Pour it on them!" shouted the sergeant, his rifle bucking against his shoulder. "Get back-up…dammit, here they come!"

There came a terrible roar from the smoke pouring out of the reactor room; sending spine-tingling chills down the backs of every Republic soldier. The exchange of fire ceased as they watched to see what would happen; peering into the clearing smoke.

There came a hissing sound as a spinning vibroblade came from the smoke; cutting into the chest of an unfortunate private, blood spraying against the bulkhead. The sergeant rose up, knocking another blade out of the way with the barrel of his blaster, cleaving deep into it, rendering it useless.

Tossing it aside, he pulled his vibrosword from the sheath on his back; raising it in front of him. "Marines, open fire and fallback to the junction!"

The troopers began to back away from their position, firing sporadically into the now-charging group of Mandalorians. They wore jet-black armor, a bright shine reflecting the faces of their enemy. Each wielded a combo of either blasters or vibroblades, rushing forward deep into the retreating line of Republic soldiers.

The sergeant parried an aggressive swing from the lead Mandalorian; only to be struck in the back by the man's second blade. He cried out, pain sending shockwaves up and down his body as he collapsed in a heap. Blood seeped through his ruined armor as he rose to a crouch, the shadow of the Mandalorian covering him.

"Ready to die, Republic?" the Mandalorian asked, his blades crossed on the sergeant's neck; the blades pressing against his throat.

The sergeant gulped, sweat dripping into his eyes. Blinking it away, he locked eyes with his enemy. "You will lose, bastard…"

Spitting into the mask of the Mandalorian, he summoned the last of his strength; swinging his now-heavy vibroblade at the man. Blocking his swing, the Mandalorian spun in a tight circle, his blade sweeping down on the sergeant. The sergeant's stayed still before slightly swaying, blood seeping from the base of his neck.

The Mandalorian snarled, kicking the body in the back, pitching it forward and sending the sergeant's head rolling away from its body.

"Blasted Republic scum…not worthy of a true warrior." The Mandalorian hissed as he charged forward into the battle, his blades cleaving deep into Republic flesh. "To the bridge!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All personnel, this is Admiral Dodonna speaking. As I am speaking, Mandalorian hit-squads are flooding the station. I don't know how they got onboard, but they've taken control of all major systems. I recommend everyone make your way to the escape pods…I'm activating the self-destruct. It's been an honor."

The klaxons blared as Rain and what remained of the medical sprinted down the hallways; the bulkheads marred by carbon scoring. Her robes were ripped to shreds by Mandalorian blaster fire and blades. She and the rest of the clinic had been attending to the wounded being brought in from the planet and the rest of the station when they had come under attack.

She and a dozen others were barely able to escape with their lives and only the timely arrival of a squad of security had ensured their escape.

"How far to the escape pods?" Rain asked, stopping to catch her breath. The rest of the doctors and nurses stopped as well, their faces bright red from the run from the medical wing.

"Not far, only another few hundred yards and we're there." explained a security guard. Rain hadn't caught the man's name, only that he was the last of his squad. The rest had been killed in the clinic when they fled.

"Okay, let's move." Rain ordered, pulling a young Twilek nurse to her feet. "Come on, not much farther."

The Twilek muttered something under her breath, her green cheeks slightly pink. Rain patted the woman on the back, ushering her forward. The group started forward at a light jog, the measly assortment of blaster pistols they wielded clearly marked their positions in the military.

They past countless bodies, sadly, the majority were Republic soldiers. They would hear the occasional exchange of blaster fire; only it would be very brief, followed by the shouts by the Mandalorian victors.

"There it is, the pod bay is ahead!" shouted the guard as he sprinted ahead of the group; arriving at the door. "I just have to input the code and we're outta here, watch my back."

The guard began to enter the code as the group surrounded him and faced the way they came. It was a one-way hallway; only way out was the way they came in. Rain pulled her lightsaber from her belt, her senses telling her something was about to happen.

"Guard, what's taking so long?" Rain asked, snapping on her lightsaber.

"Almost done…I had to reroute the system, some blaster fire messed with the wiring. There we go!"

The blast door hissed open, the guard waving everyone forward. Rain turned around, a smile adorning her face. Yet, it was not to be. A blaster sounded and the bolt struck the young Twilek in the back, killing her instantly.

Facing the attacker, Rain was shocked to see a flood of Mandalorians come charging down the corridor; blasters firing. Blocking a bolt back, Rain took up position in front of the door.

"Everyone get in a pod, I'll hold them off!" Rain shouted as she sent a blast of Force energy into the mob of Mandalorians. Three blue-armored soldiers were swept off their feet, their bones audibly cracking as they slammed into the bulkheads.

Rain blocked another bolt, the deadly energy dissipating into the wall next to her. She shot a desperate glance back to the escape pods; the medics and doctors having already climbed inside. Dr. Zale leaned out, ducking back inside as a bolt struck next to him.

"Padawan Rain! Come on!" he screamed, pulling a small hold-out blaster from his hip. Taking aim, he loosed several blasts, the energy striking several Mandalorians; only to be absorbed by their armor. "Damn it! Hurry, we're not leaving you behind!"

Rain turned, her gaze fixed upon the pod before her. Due to her distraction, she failed to notice the large, red-armored Mandalorian break from the crowd of soldiers. Her adrenaline was so active that she barely felt the piercing, then burning feeling of a blaster bolt to her back. It knocked her to the ground, her robes enveloping her slim body.

"NO!"

Rain's eyes were blurred; everything seemed hazy; as if a film had covered her eyes. Yet, she made out the figure struggling to reach her.

"Hold on, Rain." Dr. Zale begged, trying to time his leap from the pod. "I'm coming!"

Smiling bitterly, Rain summoned the last of her strength; pushing herself to her knees. Zale's eyes were filled with anguish as she raised her hands; the Force blasting into Zale, sending him back into the pod. At the same time, she activated the escape protocols; sending the remaining pods into space.

Collapsing, Rain could almost hear the doctor's screams of fury. Smiling again, she closed her eyes, slowly allowing herself to drift. It was an odd feeling she thought, dying that is, wasn't as bad as so many thought. With that final thought, Padawan Rainee Kassal passed into the Force.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Admiral Dodonna clutched his hat in his hand, glancing around his destroyed bridge. Bodies of loyal officers and troopers lay at their stations; never leaving nor giving in.

"Admiral…ten seconds until detonation." Lieutenant Chang gasped, his hand covering a sucking chest wound; inflicted by an exploding terminal.

Dodonna nodded, replacing the wrinkled cap back on his head. "Lieutenant, it has been an honor."

Smiling as the ship's clock reached zero, Chang uttered his final words.

"The honor is mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zev sliced deep into the Mandalorian's chest, his blade burning straight through the durasteel armor. Kicking the body away, he leapt forward, cleaving into Mando after Mando. They had reached the Temple entrance, linking up with the rest of the assault force; along with Kana and her team. Together they had driven the Mandalorians into a bottle-neck; the tall buildings of Taris choking the Mandalorians as they attempted to regroup.

"Kana! To your right!" Zev shouted, twirling his saber in front of him, the blue blade becoming an energy shield. The bolts returned to their owners, striking down more fleeing Mandalorians.

Kana pivoted right, in time to block a thrust from a zealous Mandalorian sergeant. She parried again, surprising the sergeant when she lashed out with her fist; striking him in the visor. The Mandalorian staggered, receiving a thrust from Kana straight through his faceplate. Sighing, Kana turned away from the still-smoking corpse, returning to the cleared temple steps.

Zev backed away from the battle, noticing the decline in incoming fire as he deactivated his lightsaber. Troopers rushed past him, paying no heed to him as they pursued their enemy. Hundreds of dropships broke through the atmosphere and began to land; joined by a half-dozen Republic flagships. Their hulls were scorched by the battle above, not one untouched by war.

"Well, one planet down." Zev grimly joked, his face covered in soot. One would look at these two Jedi and believe they were dead by the amount of grime and blood which adorned their robes or what was left of them.

Kana laughed, shrugging off her robe; revealing several blood slashes to her abdomen. Wincing as she did so, Zev leapt to her side, gently pulling the scraps of cloth away from her body.

"Blast it, Kana. When were you going to tell me this?" Zev snapped, pulling a syringe of painkiller from his belt. "We'll get this looked at when we get back to the Fleet. Rain will get this fixed right up and..."

Suddenly, Zev snapped upright, shocking Kana as he thrashed back. He tore at his face, as if something was biting it. He collapsed on his knees, breathing heavily as Kana rushed to his side.

"Medic!" she screamed, slipping Zev's arm over her shoulders. "Zev, what happened?"

Zev mumbled, his hair obscuring his face as blood from his scratches trailed down his face. Kana stopped, placing a single hand on his chest to steady him.

"Zev…What happened? Is it Rain?"

Zev could only nod; hot tears burning down his face, mixing with the blood and sweat. He looked up, Kana's eyes widening at the wild look in his eyes. The normal deep blue color was replaced by a sickly-looking yellow.

"Those bastards took Rain from me…I'll kill them all."

**Well, there's the latest chapter. Been a really long time since I updated or even wrote. Case of the writer's block and a severe case of wrestling tournaments', took 4****th**** in State this past Saturday if anyone was curious. I'll try to have more soon.**


	5. Blind Anger

**Hey, I'm back. Felt like writing on this story so for all yall who have been loyal to this story I salute you my fellow Star Wars brethren. Ok, enough suckin' up!**

Taris-Upper City

The fighting had all but ceased in the major areas of the planet and Republic forces had begun setting up firebases to house the ever-growing number of Marines and Army personnel being sent down to Taris. One such base, F.O.B. Echo, was the closest to any fighting and it showed by the steady flow of wounded troopers.

One such trooper, his face scarred and right arm missing, spoke of a Jedi laying into the Mandalorian lines; not taking prisoners or showing mercy. He told the surgeons and anyone who would listen how the man sliced down Mandalorians like they were stacks of grain; the man felt nothing.

Eventually, the man succumbed to the medication and fell into a medical-induced coma; but the story worried one individual. Throwing the flap of the tent open, she breathed in the air of the city; now tainted with the smell of blood. Her eyes scanned the skies as Republic fighters daringly flew mission into the Lower City to deliver their payloads. Every once and awhile, the ground beneath her boots would tremor for a second or two; worrying her that the structures could not support the bombardment.

Jedi Kana Navin, recently promoted to Knight for her actions during the initial invasion, pulled her robe tighter around her body to ward off the morning air. The trooper's story worried her because it was the simple fact that she hadn't seen Zev for a week. He had taken his squad into the Lower City to try and oust some stubborn Mandalorians in the factory district and she hadn't heard anything until now.

"Captain Jewels, come in." She keyed her comlink as she began walking to her tent.

"Captain Jewels here. General, how may I be of service?" The Captain's tone was very respectful, but Kana still had trouble getting used to being a General. Jewels had been assigned to her since the beginning of the invasion and had become her confidant in most military matters.

"Captain, I've heard some rumors about a certain Jedi that has been…running amuck you could say." Her voice was hushed inside her tent, her fellow Jedi asleep on her cot. She had yet to learn the woman's name because they worked different shifts. "What have you heard during your patrols?"

"Well, I have heard such rumors as well; blue lightsaber, black tunic. I believe that's what your friend was wearing last?"

Even though Jewels couldn't see, Kana rapidly nodded as she spoke. "Yes! Any word?"

"You may want to get down here ma'am; I'm looking at him now."

Taris-Lower City

There was a steady humming noise that seemed to echo in the ears of every soldier on the battleground and if it got close to you; you're dead. One such Mandalorian learned that when his arm was severed by the blue energy blade. He howled in pain, grasping for the stump before being silenced by a thrust to the throat.

Zev grinned as he watched the Mandalorians begin to fall back from their forward positions; his assaults beginning to weaken their resolve. He had been fighting since the night before; slicing, burning, and throwing Mandalorians until he could barely stand. Stims were being constantly injected into his thigh to keep him from falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"Commander! The Mandos are falling back; we must regroup!" Sergeant Kim came rushing up from behind; his red armor scorched from narrow misses and incendiary weapons.

"No, we can take them here! Push forward!" Zev's body shook as he raised his lightsaber in the direction of the Mandalorians; who had begun to return deadly fire.

"Sir, we're outnumbered and outgunned! We must regroup and resupply; the Mandos aren't going anywhere!" Kim's voice dripped with exhaustion and it showed in his troopers. Left and right they moved sluggishly, their reaction times had fallen dramatically. The only ones left in Kim's original squad were Carmine and Hendrix. Jennings and Marks had both taken bolts during the fight for the Temple and Cormine had his legs crushed by vehicle wreckage and had been evacuated to the medical fleet.

"Sergeant, you will take your squad forward and support our advance!"

Shaking his head, Kim pulled Zev out of the line of fire. "Sir, you have lost it. We can't support and advance with a half-strength platoon; it's suicide!"

Zev's eyes slowly grew yellow as Kim spoke, the man's face turning to shock as he watched the transformation. Rising up, oblivious to the laser fire, Zev clipped his 'saber to his belt; raising his hands in concentration.

With an angry scream, Zev shoved his hands forward; a massive Force push lifting several Mandalorians and their barricades in the air. Smirking and with a flick of his wrists, Zev threw the screaming soldiers over the side of the walkway.

Turning around, Zev pulled his lightsaber from his belt; igniting it once again. "You underestimate my power, Sergeant Kim."

Charging forward, Zev leapt into the air, bringing his blade down on the unfortunate soldiers still left. Right and left, he hacked into the men; their screams of pain and terror only fueling Zev's resolve to kill them all.

"This is Sergeant Kim, 83rd Marines. Commander Aban has lost control; permission to take him into custody?" Kim watched as Zev kicked a Mandalorian in the chest; the woman, he figured by the screams, hurdled over the edge.

"Roger that Sergeant. Take the necessary actions, but do not harm the Commander." A voice came over the comlink which Kim didn't recognize, but to have this frequency meant it was someone of higher rank.

"Acknowledged."

Signaling his men, Kim rushed forward with three Army troopers; setting their blasters to stun. Leaping over still smoking bodies, they reached Zev just as he turned to signal the troops forward.

"Commander Aban, you're relieved of command!" Kim's voice wavered; being the first time e had ever pointed his weapon at a superior officer; let alone a Jedi.

Zev's blade dropped to the deck; shock overcoming him. He watched as the four troopers formed a semi-circle around him; blaster rifles trained on his person.

"Sergeant, you do not want to anger me; form back into your lines and press forward!" Zev's orders had no effect other than causing the troopers to tighten their grips on their rifles. Shaking his head, Zev lashed out with his hand; shoving back one trooper with the Force.

"Drop'em!"

Kim and the remaining troopers open fire; their stun bolts being blocked by Zev's 'saber. Kim felt himself being lifted into the air only to be thrown back to the ground roughly by the Force. The sergeant didn't understand the supernatural power, but he was sure glad that the Mandalorians didn't have Jedi of their own; otherwise the Republic would definitely be screwed.

Gasping in pain, Kim pushed himself to his feet; lances of pain shooting up his chest. _Broken ribs damn; haven't had those since boot._

Whirling around, Zev kicked a trooper in the man's helmet; knocking the trooper out. He blocked another stun bolt as he leapt over the last trooper; the woman firing wildly as she tracked Zev. Landing softly, he kicked out her legs and punched her side; cutting her breath short.

Walking forward, Zev raised his lightsaber at the same time Kim raised his blaster. The two men, one Jedi and the other Marine, stood defiantly to one another. Zev's blade hummed softly as the sounds of battle continued to resound across the walkways. Neither flinched when a blast sent multiple Republic troopers reeling and a billow of fire singed their armor.

"Sergeant, I believed that you were willing to do what must be done. For the Republic and for the innocent lives."

Sidestepping slowly, Kim began to circle his commander; like something out of an action vid. "I will do my duty, but not like the Mandalorians. I refuse to kill defenseless soldiers like their cannoks!"

Zev smirked, his eyes glowing dark yellow as he raised his other hand; watching as Kim slowly began to choke. His smirk becoming a grin, Zev began to tighten his hold on Kim, who had dropped his rifle and begun to sputter as he attempted to breathe.

"They're worse than cannoks; you fail to see that! They will all burn for what they've done! No one can…AHHH!"

Zev was cut off by an electrical shock coursing through his body. Both he and Kim fell to the ground; Kim gasping and rubbing his throat. Standing behind Zev with a look of shock was Kana; in her hands she held a stun baton.

Zev laid unconscious, his clothes lightly smoking from the burst of electricity; Kim rose to his feet; coughing loudly as he approached Kana. She only noticed Kim when he cleared his throat roughly.

"Sergeant, pull your squad back. The 43rd Heavy Battalion has it from here." Kana's voice was low; she was still shocked by what she heard and saw Zev do. "Report to Command for your reassignment, Commander Aban has been stripped of his rank."

Kim nodded slowly, his face still bright red from his unwilling choke session. "Roger that ma'am. I'm sorry for your friend."

Glancing away, Kana looked past the sergeant; seeing her dropship with Captain Jewels and the security team exiting the ship.

"Yeah…me too."

Camp Echo-Two Hours Later

Zev woke with a startle; the roof of his cell rumbling from some bombardment off in the distance. Wait, cell…Zev hung his head. He couldn't remember past trying to rally his troops. Closing his eyes, he focused on remembering; his body beginning to shake as the images flowed to him. Snapshots of him slicing Mandalorians apart and attacking his own troops flashed across his vision.

Gasping, he hung limply from his chains; which kept his hands above his head constantly. Sweat beaded his brow as he struggled to breathe; his actions scaring him more than facing a Rancor.

Opening his eyes he scanned the cell he occupied. He was the only one and all he could see were rows of cells, each blocked off by an electrical force field. Zev remembered the cells at the Enclave, having to stand guard when they brought in criminals from the neighboring villages. Remembering how some of the stupider prisoners tried to escape, leaving them with severe burns, convinced Zev he was staying put.

He had no idea how long he had been in the cell; no way to rack the time. His chrono and other effects had been taken; leaving him in nothing but his under-tunic. _Damn, it's cold. Why do they always take clothes?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the snap of his cell's field being deactivated. Looking up, he saw a figure enter though the lights being off he couldn't tell who it was. Just as he thought it, the lights snapped on revealing the masked face of Master Revan.

Standing above Zev, Master Revan crossed his arms as he began to pace back and forth. "Padawan Zev Aban, Corellia native, guardian…associates are General Kana Navin and the former Commander Rainee Kassal…deceased."

Zev lashed out when Revan spoke her name; his anger growing. Revan began to laugh at his attempts to free himself. Tossing the data pad he was reading to the floor, Revan kneeled in front of Zev; his mask eye-level with Zev's eyes.

"You're angry, that's good. But you must control it, only then will you be able to avenge your friend." Revan's voice seemed to exude command, causing Zev to stop thrashing and listen.

"Zev, because of your actions you have been stripped of your command. I have orders to escort you to Republic Command for your court-martial for negligence of duty and the foul treatment of your personnel. But…what if you got lost along the way?"

"What are you talking about?" Zev couldn't believe the words he was hearing. A court-martial meant he would be executed most likely or imprisoned for the remainder of his life. Whatever Revan was offering, it was the only way out of the jam Zev had put himself in.

"I've got a mission for you, Zev."

**Oh, dear. It looks like a little bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for not writing for so long. Gotta admit, Star Wars is much easier to write about. **

**Okay, so press the review button and I won't have to force choke you into submission. Have a nice day!**


	6. Dreams Like None Before

Republic Cruiser _Defiance_-Hyperspace

The steady hum of the starship's engines calmed Zev's mind as he sat in the middle of his room meditating on the past week. He had forsaken his vows as a Jedi, lost his first love and killed dozens in anger. Zev's cheek twitched as the thought of Rain; the way she smelled, acted, and spoke. How when he had come to the Enclave, she welcomed him as a friend; despite the age barrier.

Breathing deeply, Zev struggled to push Rain's face out of his mind. His pulse began to intensify as memories flashed across his mind; like that of an extranet vid. Sweat beaded his brow as the flashes increased speed; his breathing coming in harsh rasps.

The flashes stopped suddenly; showing Rain standing under the tree where she and Zev shared their kiss. Zev watched as she gazed at the leaves; oblivious to Zev's presence. Looking at his surroundings, Zev concluded that the Jedi had already gone to their ships.

He walked forward, his boots muted in the soft grass around the tree. Nonetheless, Rain looked down, the look of anger and despair shocking Zev.

"Zev, what are you doing here?" Rain asked, her fists shaking in anger. "You don't belong here; like I shouldn't. I never wanted to go to war, but you forced me! You killed me!"

Rain swept her hand forward, sending Zev soaring backwards; his body slamming into the wall. Zev forced his head forward, his eyes widening in shock as Rain approached; her Jedi robes slowly warping to that of bloodstained Mandalorian battle armor. Her beautiful face changed to that of a scarred helmet; the T-visor of the helmet starring into his soul.

"No! I didn't mean for you to die! We were going to be together. Rain, I'm so sorry!" Zev sobbed as he spoke; hot tears streaming down his face. Yet, his anguish did nothing to deter Rain; who pulled a wicked-looking vibroknife from her belt.

"This is what you wanted…death!" Thrusting the blade, Zev screamed as it entered his stomach; cutting his skin like weathered parchment. Pulling the knife free, Rain waved it in front of Zev's face; his life-essence dripping from the blade.

"Rain, you don't want to do this…please, Rain. Remember the Code." Zev coughed, blood dripping onto his robes.

"The Code? You think that'll save you?" Rain backhanded Zev across the face; her armored hand cracking his cheek bone loudly. "Why didn't you remember the Code? You're weak Zev; you are a weak Jedi. You don't even deserve the title. Weak…Weak…WEAK!"

Howling in anger, Zev released his pent-up rage. The vision of Rain disappeared in an instant. Waves and waves of Force energy erupted from his body; slamming into the bulkheads and ripped the door from its electrical wirings. Opening his eyes, blinking when sweat dripped into his eye, Zev was devastated at the damage he had done.

Standing, he quickly went to the wall; searching for any sort of life-threatening tears in the bulkhead. Thankfully there were none and he collapsed on his bed; staring up at the ceiling, Zev ran his trembling hands over his face.

"Don't try and forget, Zev. You dishonor Rain's memory by doing that." Kana's voice coming from the doorway startled Zev. He hadn't even sensed her presence which worried him. He looked to her as she continued to speak. "Instead face the fact she is with the Force and she will not haunt your dreams."

"How did you know that I was dreaming of Rain?" Pushing himself up, he walked to the 'fresher. Staring in the mirror he was shocked to see that his irises had become a sickly yellow. He quickly switched on the sink; splashing cold water onto his face. Looking again, he was relieved to see the color blue had returned.

"You forget that I am a consular; I can feel your pain." Kana crossed her arms, closing her eyes as she reached out to Zev's mind.

_Don't think Zev. It will only push you farther down the path to the Dark Side; I can already feel the turmoil in your soul. _

_To find peace, Zev, you must let go of your anger for the Mandalorians._

"Get out of my head!" Zev shouted; clutching his head as he collapsed onto his knees. Kana flinched as she was forced from his mind; very forcibly by Zev. Shaking her head she walked into the fresher; kneeling beside Zev.

In the past week that they had been in hyperspace, Kana had been watching Zev from afar; mostly through the Force, but seeing him in the training simulator worried her. Every one of the simulated battles he had slaughtered the enemy soldiers and had deactivated the fail-safe. It was her feeling that he was trying to kill himself, but was unable too.

Laying her hand on his shoulder, she tried to think of the words; yet none came to her. Instead, she was content with just being there for him as he began to sob; his shoulders shaking lightly.

"Zev, you've been my friend since you came to the Enclave. I know how you feel, but this is not the way to go about it." Kana pulled Zev up by his shirt; placing both her hands on his face. "Rain touched both our hearts, remember that and don't stray down the path any longer."

Releasing him, Kana walked to the door; turning back before leaving. "Your briefing is in a few hours. We'll be on the command deck; get showered and dressed. Your robes have been disposed of according to Master Revan; your new clothes will be delivered soon. Hurry, Zev."

Hearing the door hiss shut, Zev pulled himself up; stripping his weathered tunic from his chest, his wounds from Taris had healed, leaving faint scars on his arms and chest from shrapnel. Sighing, he pressed the switch for the shower to start; steeping in when the water grew warmer.

_Let go…let go…let go!_

Punching the tiled wall, he winced as shards of the wall came away with his fist. Three large shards had sliced open the skin around his knuckles; wincing again as he pulled them free he waved his hand over the skin, the wounds sealing together by the Force. Stretching his hand, he saw the fresh scars had risen.

_Never were very good at healing._

Ducking his head back under the shower, he sighed deeply, relishing the feeling of water falling down on him. Pushing his hair back, he noticed the length had grown much since he had left the Enclave. Laughing as he switched off the shower and stepped out; he stared into the mirror, pulling at his hair.

"Time for a haircut I think."

Xxxxxxx

Striding out of the elevator, Zev's boots signaled his coming; evident by the crew members sticking to the sides of the hallway. He sighed to himself, turning the corner and standing outside of the briefing room. Looking down at himself, he hoped it was the clothes that frightened the crew, not himself. He was dressed in an all-black tunic, the shoulders and chest comprised of cortosis iron, known for its durability and flexibility: he was amazed Kana had been able to find such armor since cortosis-weave plating was rare beyond belief. Even the richest man on Coruscant would have trouble finding it.

His leggings were comprised of Kath Hound leather, dyed black to match his tunic, but with a dark red stripe running up the seam. His undershirt was dark red as well, but he had opted for the sleeves to be cut off; slightly increasing his mobility.

"Come on, Zev, just the entire command crew inside. Got to face them eventually." Zev muttered to himself. Since he came on board, he had kept to himself; taking his meals in his quarters and training late at night.

Physically shaking himself, he straightened his tunic before walking into the briefing room. Standing at the flight of stairs which led to the main circle, Zev was actually shocked by the number of non-commissioned officers; sergeants had olive drab shoulder guards while corporals only wore the same color markings on their chest and shoulders.

"Ah, Commander Aban, you're right on time." A surprisingly young man stepped forward from a group of noncoms; who all seemed to stare at Zev before returning to the holo map. "I'm Captain Richards of the _Defiance._ I'd like to just say that your being here is only because of Master Revan's orders. I know what happened with your first command and I won't tolerate any insubordination. Is that clear, _Commander_?"

Taking the time during his lecture, Zev assessed his new CO. The man stood at the same height as Zev, but was slimmer compared to himself. Auburn hair cut short according to regulations and his uniform was perfect; so it seemed that Captain Richards was out for his next promotion.

"Crystal, _sir_." Zev replied, adding emphasis on the sir; smirking when he got an annoyed glare from Richards. "I believe we should start the briefing now."

Drawing himself up, Richards lifted his hand to begin another lecture when the room's door hissed open again; this time Kana entered followed by her lieutenants. She still wore the customary robes of the Jedi, making her look all the more like the wise general she had become.

"I think Commander Aban is right, Captain. Begin the briefing." Kana said as she took her place on the front row. "Commander, by me if you please."

Giving Richards one last glare, he brushed past him to take his place beside Kana. "Thanks." He whispered, leaning closer. Kana only nodded, folding her hands as Richards began the briefing.

"Dim the lights please." Richards began, pacing in front of the assembled soldiers. "Ensign, bring up the Tobali system; grid R-16." At his orders, the galaxy map zeroed in on the system and then on a specific planet. The planet was off-white, cloudy with what appeared to be storms across the northern hemisphere.

"This is the planet Rhen Var, known for being unimaginably cold and almost inhabitable." Richards gestured to the planet, receiving groans as the more-experienced soldiers recognized the frozen rock. "The Republic has a listening post that has gone dark on the…you guessed it, the northern hemisphere. The post is comprised of a single squad of Army troopers who were assigned to protect a contingent of five scientists; a total of fifteen. The scientists are priority, they must make it to the evac site; sadly, the troopers are expendable."

"Sir, what makes the scientists so important? I mean, why an attack cruiser for just a listening post?" A bald sergeant asked, standing as he spoke. The man was large, his armor practically bulging out with muscle.

"Good question sergeant." Richards said, folding his hands behind his back. "This mission is of the highest importance because the of the head scientist; personal researcher for General Revan, a Zabrak named Bao-Dur. He has discovered a means to end this war once and for all. Now then, on to the entrance plan."

The rest of the briefing flew by, leaving Zev to his thoughts. He couldn't wrap the idea of a single weapon which could defeat the Mandalorians in a single fell-swoop. Shaking his head at the thoughts, he crossed his arms; watching the faces of the soldiers. Each man and woman held a different emotion, hope, joy, and even anger; like they wanted the war to go on just so they can continue to kill.

_Strange, isn't it Zev? See how the dark side will corrupt someone so much that they just want to continue fighting despite the large loss of life._

Smirking, Zev faced Kana; her face featureless. Unable to read her, he simply replied to her statement.

_I believe that dark side cannot corrupt someone who has pure intentions. Kana, the Mandalorians are a scourge and must be purged from the galaxy. They are the dark side and I'll be damned if I'm going to let them sweep across Republic space._

Feeling Kana probing his mind, Zev mentally pushed her from it; her face twitching as he shut her out. Receiving a glare, he focused his attention back to the briefing.

"Captain, the storms seem to be getting worse. What happens if we are unable to evacuate in time?" A corporal asked, her armor shining like a bright star it was so new. She had a fresh, pretty face; one that any man would die for. Zev hoped she wouldn't be in the first wave.

Richards turned towards the corporal; his face stern as he signaled for the map to change. The planet scrolled to the right and a small, blinking dot appeared in the middle of the wasteland.

"This is the secondary extraction point, the ruins of a former Jedi temple from before the Republic." Richards's stylus tapped the flashing dot; enlarging it and zooming in for a terrain assessment and an idea of what the ruins looked like.

This peaked Zev's interest, the ruins of the first Jedi, the Tythans. It was incredible that the ruins had survived for so long on the surface of Rhen Var. Deciding right there, once the war was over, he would return and search the ruins for clues about the First Jedi Order.

Yet, his bliss was interrupted when the corporal asked another, even more saddening question.

"Sir, what if that point is compromised?"

Facing the corporal, he set the stylus on the display; leaning against the map. Zev sensed the turmoil inside of the captain and in those few seconds Zev's respect for the young man grew exponentially.

Weighing his words carefully, Captain Richards drew himself back up; knowing that his words could change the attitudes of the entire mission.

"There is not a third extraction point…once the scientists are off the planet, I will order an orbital bombardment of the surrounding areas; eliminating all traces of the post and its research. Those are our orders, dismissed."

**Bum, bum, bum! Orbital strikes seem to happen a lot in Star Wars so I just had to have my own. I researched on wookiepedia and it tells about the first Jedi and how there are ruins on Rhen Var, so heck why not. I'm using the ranking system of the Clone Army due to the inability to find Old Republic rank designations.**

**Bao-Dur and Alex will have a big showing soon, so stay tuned. Oh, and I realized how dark the beginning was and I liked how it turned out. **

**Review people, I enjoy hearing your thoughts and constructive criticism. Hmm, should I have Kana or Alex as the romantic dilemma…I wanna hear your ideas! So press the little review button or Zev will force-choke ya!**


	7. Rhen Var

Rhen Var-One Day Later

"Nice haircut, Zev. Little different than you're used to?"

Zev grinned, running his hand over the top of his head. He had visited the ship barber last night and requested the regulation trim. Now, his hair was about three inches long on the top with the sides cut to match. It was much different than he was used to; having his hair long and swept backwards had been what he always had.

"Ha, well I'm starting to like it to be honest. How have you been Juno?" Zev asked, scanning the terrain on the planetary map. They were just entering the orbit of Rhen Var and were less than an hour from the start of the mission.

Giving control to her copilot, Alex turned around in her chair; crossing her arms as she leaned back. Facing her, Zev's grin faded quickly when he saw her face. Her dark blue eyes drilled into his own green ones; making him cast his gaze to the deck.

"You endangered the lives of your men and almost killed one of them yourself. How dare you ask how I've been, after what you did, you're lucky I'm still your pilot." Alex's words cut deep, causing him to become angry for reasons he did not even understand. He knew that Juno was to blame, but for the life of him he couldn't find a reason to be angry at her.

He stared down at his hands, visibly shaking in his anger; putting them together to calm them. Meeting her gaze, Zev was shocked to see her stern face to turn to that of shock. It then dawned on him that his eyes must have changed once again. It worried him; would they always be this terrible color?

"Zev, I want you to follow me now." Alex rose from her chair; retrieving her holster as she walked down the stairs leading to the crew quarters. She had remembered from her lessons received from her Echani rescuers that those who walked the 'Dark Path' often carried a curse. She shuddered as she realized Zev know carried the curse; his eyes being of an evil yellow.

Soldiers snapped to attention as Zev and Alex passed through the crew quarters and into the cargo bay; filled with HEV pods and their cargo. Two dozen Republic spec. op troopers lay inside attending to their weapons and armor. As they entered, the bald sergeant that spoke at the briefing stood and called the order for attention. The troopers rose to attention as one, relaxing once Zev returned their salutes.

Making his way through the troopers, he and Alex were just about to enter the engine room when the bald sergeant stepped in front of Zev; blocking his path. Cradling his helmet in the crook of his arm, he held up an armored hand.

"Sir, Sergeant Bane. I'm your senior NCO for this mission."

"Sergeant, good to meet you; your file says nothing but good things." Zev remarked, holding his hand out.

Bane only glanced down at the offered hand like it was diseased. Staring at Zev, the sergeant's face hardened when he let said what many in the military call severe insubordination.

"Well your file is full of shit sir. You led my cousin's squad into a fight that was not needed and almost killed him yourself." Bane sneered, pointing an accusing finger at Zev who was taken aback by the accusation. Looking around him, Zev saw the men's heads rise as they listened to the sergeant chew out their commander.

"Sergeant, stand down!" Alex barked, shoving herself between them. She was shocked how both men were acting, one a veteran soldier and the other a Jedi. "Zev, go to the engine room." Alex turned to Bane, pointing a finger at him. "As for you, you will show respect to Commander Aban. You're lucky we are on the brink of an invasion and that we need your sorry ass. Get to your drop pod and stay there."

Ducking his head in respect, Bane twisted on his heel; returning to the hoots and grins of his troopers. Alex watched the sergeant go; sighing at the nods of approval he received from the troopers. Running a hand through her hair, she pulled at her jacket in frustration; quickly walking into the engine room.

Grabbing a toolbox, Zev screamed madly, throwing the box across the room; barely missing Alex as she walked in. Thrusting out his hand, he slammed the door closed and lifted the toolbox again; slamming it back into the wall.

"How dare he speak to me like that? I am a Jedi…an officer, damn it!" Screaming again, he slammed his fist into the bulkhead, blue energy surrounding his hand just as it hit.

Alex visibly flinched when she saw the metal warp. Summoning her courage, Alex strode right up to Zev; grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slapped him across the face.

Sputtering, Zev raised hand up in anger; lashing out at Alex. Ducking under the wild swing, she sent an open-palm strike to his solar plexus; sending him stumbling backwards.

"Calm down, Commander!" Alex shouted, thankful that the engine room was soundproof so the troops wouldn't hear all the commotion. "Commander…Zev, snap outta it!"

Zev could hear Juno speaking, but her voice seemed distant like she was calling from some great distance. He wanted to listen, but the anger in him told him otherwise; that she was trying to control him. Shaking his head to try and clear his mind, he was shocked to see Alex's clothes transform into the dark red armor of a Mandalorian foot soldier.

"Die, Mandalorian!"

Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Alex didn't have much time to think before Zev came at her with a flurry of punches which only her quick reflexes allowed her to deflect. Pushing herself away from Zev, she settled into an easy offensive stance; launching herself forward with her back foot. Striking Zev in the side with her fist, she followed up with a high kick to his shoulder before planting her foot on his knee and back flipped off of it; her foot slamming into Zev's face sending him sprawling.

"Zev, you need to shape up! You're an officer so act like one!" Alex ordered, hoping that her words make it through Zev's thick skull. Watching as he picked himself up off the ground, he glanced up at her; blinking rapidly.

"Alex?"

Sighing with relief, she kneeled in front of Zev, slipping his arm over her shoulders. Straining, she managed to pick him off the deck and settled him on his feet. Looking into his eyes, she grinned when she realized that they had changed back into the sage green that she adored…wait did she just say adore?

Mentally slapping herself in the face, Alex stepped away from Zev; tucking her head.

"Your eyes are back to normal…that's good. Zev, I think I know what you're going through. My family, the Echani, some of them fought with Jedi. They saw how young Jedi were changed by battles; they called it the 'Dark Path'." Alex set a hand on her holster, cocking a hip as she explained. "They said it made less experienced Jedi lose themselves as a person and they became something…terrible."

Sighing, Zev looked to the deck; ashamed of himself. "Alex, I understand what you're saying, but you aren't a Jedi; you don't know what-

"Stop it right now!" Holding up a hand, Alex crossed the distance between the two of them. "I may not be an all-powerful Jedi, but you do not have the right to tell me I don't know what I can see plain as day. I met you a few days before the invasion and even I can see the change in you, don't forget about your friend Kana."

Ignoring the alarms ringing in her head, Alex raised her hands to Zev's face; her thumbs rubbing at the bristles beginning to sprout up. "Zev, in the short time I've known you, I know this is not the real you and I…I…know this is not how Rainee would want you to act."

"Alex, I…" Zev began, stopping short when the words didn't come. Reaching up, he pulled Alex's hands from his face; not letting go, but just hanging loosely in hers.

Her cheeks burning, Alex pulled her hands free; once again becoming the serious officer. "Just think on what I said, Commander. I need you to stay sharp; we drop in half an hour." With a final nod, Alex turned away from a very confused Zev and walked out the door; leaving Zev to his thoughts.

Pulling a crate of spare parts to him, Zev sighed deeply as he sat. Holding his head in his hands, the events of the day just whirled by. Being chewed out twice was not how he envisioned the beginning of his mission to begin. Master Revan had selected him personally for this task and yet sergeants were calling him out. Yes, he didn't have much experience, but that still didn't give him the right…wait. Shaking his head, Zev recalled how he lost control on Taris then it dawned on him.

_Yes, Zev. Your instincts are right._

Cocking his head to the side, Zev looked around the room before pulling his comlink out of his pocket. The comlink lay quiet; prompting Zev to activate it.

"Hello?"

_Ignorant Jedi, your primitive communication device is not needed. Use your power…the Force as you call it._

_Who is this? How are you inside my head?_

_My name is unimportant right now, what is important is what I have to say. Your colleague, this Bao-Dur, has created a terrible device; one that could destroy the armies of Dark and Light._

_Armies of Dark and Light? What are you-?_

_BE SILENT! All will be explained in due time; for now, fight your petty war._

Zev shuddered when he felt the voice withdraw from his mind; actually making him feel emptier. Standing, he made his way to the cargo bay; the troopers all ceased talking at once, watching Zev walk through them. They and even Zev were surprised when he walked straight up to Sergeant Bane. The sergeant was currently stowing his blaster rifle inside of its inner compartment in the drop pod.

Looking over the pod, Zev guessed that it was, at the very least, nine feet tall and could hold a single trooper with full combat equipment. The pod was jet black, save for the red and orange Republic insignia stamped onto the front. Zev had read that the idea of drop pods was experimental in the sense that only volunteers made up their passengers.

Well, at least every one of the troopers wanted to be there. Waiting for the sergeant to finish, he looked over his gear. Bane seemed to like adorning his armor and weapons with what looked like tribal markings. The shoulders and sleeves of his armor were covered in intricate writings and depictions of battle.

"Sergeant, a word if you please." Not waiting for a reply, Zev walked forward and leaned against the pod.

Sighing, Bane finished stowing his rifle; pulling his helmet off of the pod's seat. Holding it under his arm, he brought himself to parade rest.

"Sergeant Bane, reporting as ordered, sir. What do you need?"

"First off, not so formal; I'm a Jedi first. Now then, I deserved the chewing out; but that does not mean you do it in front of the soldiers." Pointing a finger at the troops, Zev continued. "This is still a military unit and I cannot tolerate any insubordination. Now, I'm counting on you and your experience to help with this mission. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. Now if you excuse me, I have to finish my preparations. _Commander._" Bane nodded his head before entering the pod; the red lights inside illuminating his face.

"This is Lt. Cross; we've begun the drop run. All troopers to your pods and prepare for a hot drop. Remember as soon as you land; follow the distress signal and you'll find the scientists. You have T-Minus fifteen minutes. Good luck, I'll be on over watch and I expect to see all of you at the extraction." Alex's voice sounded out from the ships speakers; spurring the troops to their pods.

Glancing around as he pushed his way through the crowd of soldiers, Zev made it to his drop pod; his heart beating rapidly as he pulled himself inside. Taking a deep breath, Zev settled into the crash seat; wanting to punch whoever thought of associating the word crash with anything that flew or in this case, fell.

Reaching up, he pulled the rebreather from its place in front of him. Strapping the mask to his face, it hissed as the oxygen pressurized inside; the faceplate fogging momentarily. His breath hissed when he drew breath; calming his nerves knowing that the mask was working correctly.

His fingers tapping the keyboards quickly, his tactical map enlarged; zeroing in on the drop zone. The zone itself would be a difficult target to hit; especially with the storm beginning to pick up. Flicking his fingers upward, the map zoomed in again; this time on the base itself.

Made up of prefabricated building that was dropped by cargo ships; the base had been strafed heavily by what could only have been the Mandalorians infamous _Bes'uliik _or Basilisk Droids. Looking right of the map, he noticed six dark shapes behind the intact buildings.

"Yup, Bes'uliik...Lt. Cross, do you read me?" Raising a hand to his ear, Zev keyed his comm unit; located inside the rebreather.

"I read you Commander; go ahead." Alex's voice came through full of static. Even this close to the signal, the storms incoming still managed to disrupt the comm units.

"You're going to want a few fighters on hand; I just found what I'm sure are Basilisk War Droids. We need to keep the drop pods protected or the Mandalorians are going to rip us apart."

The comm line hissed static before Alex came back over the channel. "I've got two _Aurek _fighters with docking clamps standing by. I'll get another pilot and you'll have your cover. Lt. Cross out."

Nodding his head, Zev turned his attention to the countdown; steadily counting the seconds. The red light in front of him began to slowly blink as the HEV door slowly hissed closed; the pod pressurizing, popping Zev's ears. Rotating his head, he readied himself for the drop; his heart beginning to beat wildly.

Eyes fixed on the clock as it slowly counted down; Zev mentally began to count along with it.

_3…2…1!_

The red light flashed to green in the blink of an eye. No sooner did he brace his boots against the bulkhead; watch as the last digit turned to zero, than the pod dropped out from under him; the straps tightening across his chest. Accelerating faster than Zev expected, the pod shot straight passed all the others; reminding Zev that the officers lead rather than follow.

Looking out the viewports, the mountains surrounding the base grew larger and larger; the wind howling outside of his pod. Hitting an air pocket, the pod spun rapidly, threatening to take Zev's breakfast before stabilizing.

His worries were not over just yet. When he looked to the map, he saw that four of the Basilisk droids were missing. Snapping to the live feed, his screen was filled by the four droids themselves. Laser blasts buffeted the pods, two pods being struck and exploding in a fiery burst of metal. Another was grazed; spinning out of control and losing all control. The pod plummeted right past Zev's own; the woman inside screaming before he cut her off. He had heard many soldiers feared this death, but none of them ever talked of it.

"Sergeant Bane, I'm giving you tactical command." Zev's hands flashed across his console. Locating a suitable landing zone, Zev punched in the coordinates; jerking as the pods thrusters shifted and sent him soaring to the right.

"Sith's blood! Commander Aban, what do you think you are doing?" Bane's gruff voice hollered into Zev's ear; making him wince.

"I'm giving the Mandos another target. Stay on target and get the scientists; I'll catch up." Readjusting the controls, Zev angled the pod straight for the remaining Basilisk droids.

The ground came up faster than he thought; the pods stabilizers activating right before slamming into the snow-covered earth. Gritting his teeth, he slapped the doors eject button; the heavy durasteel door blasting forward and crushing a Mandalorian who was unlucky enough to cross in front of it.

Surging forward, he sent himself spiraling through the air; lightsaber activating as he struck down another Mandalorian, rolling when he landed. Lifting his head, he swung his blade forward; batting back multiple laser bolts and sending them back to their owners.

The earth began to lightly shake as the remaining pods landed in front of the base; the sound of Republic blasters' joining the fight was music to Zev's ears. Lifting his hands, he summoned all the energy he could muster; blasting through the wall of the base.

Groaning, he staggered through the hole in the wall, clutching his head. The blast had taken more out of him than he had thought; making him feel like he hadn't slept in days. Shaking his head, he continued on his way; bits of duracrete crunching under his boots. Surprisingly, the resistance inside the base was less than he expected; bringing Zev to the conclusion that only a small force of Mandalorians took the base.

Entering the stairwell, he took the steps two at a time until he reached the roof, blocked by three Mandalorians; a red-armored man stepped forward. The man stood at least half a foot taller than Zev's six-foot, but Zev really hoped it was the armor.

"Blasted _Jetii_, you just don't like to give up do you?" The Mandalorian said, disdain filling his voice. "Your damn scientists have created a weapon that could destroy all of the _Mando'ad_; this is not a weapon of warriors. It's that of _hut'uuns_!"

It startled Zev when the man spoke in Mandalorian…it was like Zev could understand his words like it was Basic. Gripping his 'saber tightly, he shifted his stance to that of defense; ready for the attack.

With a war cry, the three men rushed forward, brandishing vibroswords. The red armored man allowed his two subordinates to meet Zev first; lightsaber slashing through the armor of one while slamming an open-palm into the others chest. The man was sent spiraling down the staircase, landing with a crunch of broken bones.

"Letting your friends take me on? Doesn't sound like a Mandalorian to me?" Wiping sweat from his face, Zev deactivated his blade with a hiss, clipping it to his belt. "Let's see what you got."

Taking another stance, hands and feet spread, Zev held an open palm up; cocking his fingers forward. "Come on."

"Ha, the _Jetii's_ got spirit!" Shedding his helmet, the man revealed his face. Grey hair etched the sides of his head with steel gray eyes staring menacingly at Zev. A series of scars etched his face with one through his eyebrow and another at the corner of his mouth.

Bellowing another war, the man threw his blade at Zev, who sent it into the wall with the flick of his wrist; burying it to the hilt. Meeting the man with a flurry of punches and kicks, Zev was shocked when the man sent an armored fist into his gut followed by a knee to his face. The man picked Zev up by the collar of his armor; throwing him headfirst into the wall, his blood splattering forth from his nose.

The man gripped him again by the collar, about to slam his fist into Zev's face, before Zev lashed out with his boot; striking the man knee and bringing him to the floor. Coughing, Zev launched himself at the Mandalorian, punching and then driving his elbow into the man's temple. The man arched his back, sending Zev rolling forward back down the stairwell; causing him to cry out when he felt a rib crack.

Laughing in triumph, the Mandalorian leapt over the railing, landing at the foot of the stairs in front of Zev. Reaching down the man tried to grab Zev again only to be sent sprawling by a Force-aided punch to his chin.

Rising up, Zev pulled his father's blaster from its holster, pulling the man up by his armor and placing the blasters barrel to his temple. His finger settling on the trigger, Zev was again shocked when the man begin to laugh. Stepping back, he settled his sights on the man's chest; wary of the laughing.

"You're about to die and you're laughing?"

"Boy, you've got balls. I'm proud one of my kind took me down; what's your name?" The man laughed again, followed by a grin even as the walls of the base shook with explosions. "Quickly, before your men destroy mine."

"Zev Aban, commander with the 83rd Squadron and I'm not one of your kind. Stop smiling damn it!" Zev was angry that he told the man about him, especially his name. Stepping forward, he pressed the blaster to the man's forehead; hand slightly trembling. He didn't know why, but this man got to him in the way none had ever.

"Well, _Al'verde_ Aban, I know you understand my words; the words of the _Mando'ad_. I am Canderous Ordo of Clan Ordo; second to no other clan. Aban…that is a name I have not heard in years; not sense General Aban Ordo, your father." Laughing again, the Mandalorian…Ordo, tried to rise to his feet only for Zev to press the barrel deeper into his head.

Quick as a flash, Ordo slapped the blaster away from his head and, in the same motion, relieved Zev of his lightsaber. Sending his knee into Zev's gut, Ordo pressed the blaster to Zev's head; tossing the 'saber up and down arrogantly.

"_Jetii_ training only goes so far and only your blood lineage could provide the natural warrior instinct. I give you a gift, young Aban; your life. Take this and learn of your true family." Reaching into his armor, Ordo pulled an amulet from around his neck, tossing it to Zev; followed by a small data chip.

The last thing Zev say before it went black was his father's blaster coming down on his head.

**Author's Note: Okay, does Zev get knocked out a lot or is it just me? Big twister there! Didn't think I'd bring in Canderous, but hey, who else could kick Zev's ass like him. I know I said Bao-Dur would make an appearance, but I just couldn't figure how to bring him in.**

**Alex seems to be starting to feel something for a certain, confused Jedi…uh oh.**

**Translations for Mandalorian include: **

_**Al'verde-Commander**_

_**Hut'uun-Coward**_

_**Jetii-Jedi**_

_**Mando'ad-Mandalorians or son/daughter of Mandalore**_

**I'm going to be bringing in some more translations so if I forget to label new words, just message me. **

**Shout out to Cybrind for the review and StarSchreacher and Oden1234 for marking this story; glad your liken this.**

**I now believe that is the end of this author's note. FalloutRanger out.**


	8. Nightmares

_Defiance_-Medical Wing

The elevator, seemingly slower than usual, hissed open to reveal the deserted medical wing; save for Sergeant Bane and Dr. Zale. The doctor had been transferred from the _Reliance _after it had been destroyed in the battle for Taris. His normally clean-shaven face had become wildly unkept and he was currently sucking on another cigarette; smoke curling around his head.

"Ah, Alex…come to watch Commander Aban some more?" Zale laughed; blowing smoke out of his mouth. He laughed again when Alex's cheeks grew bright red; earning him a glare from the latter.

"Hmph, Doc, I was making sure he was comfortable…not wa-watching him." Alex stammered quickly, ducking her head as she pushed her way past the now laughing duo. "Stop it, we owe him and you know it."

Muttering to himself, Bane pulled a bottle of Juma juice out of his back pocket; taking a short sip. Leaning against a table, he watched Zale begin checking the tank readings. "Yeah, so Aban managed to slaughter a few Mandos with his light stick…whoopdefreakingdo. Didn't keep the rocks from falling on him now did it?" Taking another sip, he offered the bottle to Zale, who thankfully declined.

Tapping at the tank controls, Zale motioned for Alex to come to the tank. "Alex, when the Kolto drains, I need you ready with a towel and some comforting words." Looking shocked, Alex began to stammer before Zale cleared things up. "It's his first time in the tank and last he saw he was planeside; going to be confusing for him."

Nodding, Alex brushed past Bane to pull a towel from the bin behind him and pushed the bottle out of her way when he offered. Making her way back to the tank, Alex placed her hand on the glass, watching bubbles drift up from Zev's mask. She couldn't help but blush at Zev's floating body; his toned muscles twitching as he dreamed. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Sergeant Bane; who was currently draining half the bottle of Juma juice without any effects.

"Sergeant, why again are you here? You were the one that called Ze-Commander Aban out in front of all the men. What're you up to?"

"Giving the Commander a present from the boys." As he spoke, Bane pulled a satchel from inside his jacket; flipping it open, revealing a series of needles, dark, and bright colored ink.

Running her hands over the needles, memories of her first tattoo flashed into her head. She had just graduated from the flight academy and been integrated into the 83rd as a replacement pilot. On her first day, she had been with her more-experienced crew in some dirty back-water cantina when a few anti-Republics began talking about Serroco. Alex shuddered at the memory of blood on her hands for the first time; a red haze blinding her from the pain erupting from her knuckles. Afterwards she had been ambushed by her crew and CO, the late Captain Sarah Kiji, and had the customary 'Nighthawk' tattooed on her right bicep.

"I'd be careful about giving a Jedi a tattoo he doesn't want; also, what were you going to give him anyway? You're not with the 83rd." Alex unconsciously rubbed her arm where her tattoo was.

"Something that many don't know about my unit is that we all come from across the galaxy, but the thing we have in common is that we would die for the Republic…despite our upbringings." Bane sighed, pulling his jacket off and baring his upper arm.

Alex fell back against the tank, her hand instinctively going for her blaster which she realized she left it in her cabin. "You're Mandalorian?"

"I was. Ten years ago I was a part of Mandalore's bunch until Cathar; Cathar changed everything." Bane took another opportunity to drink from his bottle; sighing as the liquid left a pleasant burn. "I was wounded during the battle and evacuated to one of the medical ships; I managed to get planet side right as Cassus Fett ordered the execution of the remaining Cathar; something that did not agree with one fiery woman. He slaughtered the woman and the defeated Cathar…for revenge." Emptying the rest of his bottle, Bane reached inside his shirt; pulling a necklace from inside. It was an intricate design that Alex wasn't able to describe. It was jet-black and consisted of many different swoops.

"Who was she to you, Bane?" Alex was almost afraid to know the answer because she didn't know how he would react.

"She was my sister."

Alex opened her mouth to try and amend for her question, but the kolto tank began to drain; distracting her and Bane.

Watching the tank drain, Alex took her place in front of it. When the water was at his chest, Zev began to thrash wildly; his mask torn from his. Despite his movement, he remained unconscious, frightening Alex.

"Doc, what's happening? He shouldn't be doing that!"

"Dammit! He's dreaming and the tanks auto-wakening system isn't responding. No, don't touch anything! Zale shouted quickly just as Alex touched the glass. Her eyes glassed over, Zev's dream becoming hers/

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The earth rumbled and shook violently as another salvo struck the few remaining structures. A Basilisk war droid soared over the fleeing citizens, only for them to be struck down by Mandalorians riding speeders. _

_Zev instantly reached for his lightsaber only to find that it had disappeared, along with his armor. In its place was the blue armor of a Mandalorian soldier and a small blaster at his side. _

"_Zev! Pay attention to what you're doing!" A massive man strode forward; oblivious to the explosions and blaster fire. The man seemed massive because of the fact Zev was now standing a good two feet below him. He had shrunk! Looking at himself, he saw his body at changed to that of a small child._

"_Son, pay attention to me!" The man barked as he pulled his helmet off; revealing a bearded man with dark green eyes…the same as Zev's._

"_Wha…What were you saying, ummm?" Zev ducked his head; receiving a stinging blow to the back of his head._

"_Never lower your head! You are eight cycles now and must act like a true warrior." The man's stone face slowly melted to that of one with a wide smile. "But you're doing well, my son. Come; let's meet your mother and uncle. This raid is proving to be a great proving ground for our warriors."_

_Zev's father placed his arm around his shoulders; guiding him to the landspeeder. Climbing into the backseat, Zev was confused when the gunner reached down and clapped him on the shoulder._

"_How's your first battle, Aban? The Mando'ad girls will sing of your glory!" The gunner let out a loud laugh; gaining the attention of Zev's father._

"_Corporal, keep your eyes open. Bloody di'kut."_

_The blue-armored Mandalorian instantly settled down behind the turret while his father sat himself beside Zev. Motioning for the driver to go, the speeder jumped forward; steadily gaining speed as they headed north. _

"_Father, where are we?" Zev asked, his childish voice annoying him. His father let out a deep laugh before turning to face him in the speeder._

"_How hard did I hit you? We're on Caamas-LOOK OUT!"_

A rush of cold air struck Zev making him gasp and snap open his eyes. Coughing weakly, he spat out the odd tasting water; slowly rising on stiff limbs, his senses overloaded from the cold. He could hear voices talking above him. One was loud and slightly vulgar; another was quieter with an Alderaan accent. The last was soft and he could sense the goodness inside her.

"It's alright, Zev. You're safe now." That voice, he knew that voice. It was the voice that for some reason he loved being chewed out by. The voice that helped calmed him in his anger.

"Alex? What's going on?" Zev quickly tugged at the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders, fighting off the cold.

"You've been in a kolto tank for the past week. Happy new year by the way; here's your clothes." Alex giggled when Zev fumbled the bundle of clothes she tossed his way.

"A week, what in the hell happened?" Zev pulled his clothes on; a simple pair of workout pants and a white sleeveless shirt; he could have sworn he felt Alex watching him, but he pushed that out of his head. She wasn't interested in a Jedi especially one who was now questioning his birthright.

"You had four broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, and a concussion. Probably the roof falling on you did that." Zale came walking forward; data pad in hand, reading off what was wrong with Zev. "Ha, and you seem to be having some intense dreams. Care to explain, Commander?"

A series of excuses shot through Zev's mind, each one not making any sense after he really thought of it. "Uh, I'm not-"

"Doc, I think Zev needs some time to just take in the fact he had a couple tons of rock on top of him" Alex interjected trying to steer the conversation away from Zev.

"Wait, what? How am I alive?" Zev looked back and forth between Alex and Dr. Zale before turning to Sergeant Bane. "And why is he here?"

Bane laughed when Zev pointed to him; chucking his empty bottle into a trash compactor. "I'm the one who pulled your sorry ass out of that pile of rubble. I don't know how you did it, but you cleared the base of the Mandalorians and survived a collapsing roof. Guess your magic tricks come in handy; support beam propped the rubble up enough not to crush you…too much at least. I need to speak with you, Commander, but it can wait. Doc, I need to talk to you about my wounded."

Bane pulled Zale out of the room; their boots echoing in the empty hallways. Just when the door closed, Alex surprised herself when she slapped Zev across the face; grabbing him by the front of his shirt in anger.

"What the hell? You trying to put me back in the tank?" Sputtering Zev rubbed the raw side of his face; now scruffy from a week of not shaving.

"You left the damn drop zone! You could have died!" Alex continued to slap his chest and arms before Zev managed to pull himself free. "Don't you run from me."

"I'm not running!" Zev pushed aside the gurney; slamming it against the walls. "I'm here and I'm doing my part."

"Don't you dare do that again! You do not veer off from the rest of the group and land in a group of Basilisks. And you definitely don't almost die." Alex's voice rose in pitch as she bore into Zev; who immediately got in her face.

"Why do you care so much, huh? A few weeks ago you couldn't stand that I was a Jedi and now you say that you don't want me to die. Make up your blasted mind, Alex!" Zev took a single step forward only to reign in his anger; turning and slamming his fists down on the control panel.

"Zev, I…don't know why, but I have this feeling that you're going to do something that will change the course of the war…I've always had gut feelings like this." Alex began wringing her hands as she spoke. "The Echani that raised me taught me that I should always trust those feelings."

Pulling a towel from a nearby rack; Zev wiped his face and still-wet hair, which in the time he was submerged, had grown over nine inches; much longer than the buzz cut. He had heard that the kolto submersion had side effects such as the speed of hair growth, dizziness, and headaches; all of which he had. Collapsing on the cold deck, Zev felt himself lifted up and led out of the room.

"Whoa…that hit hard." He gasped; his vision blurring from the headache as he stumbled into the elevator, not even noticing the odd look from Bane and the protest that he needed more tests from Dr. Zale.

"Yeah, you'll have headaches for the next few hours. It's pretty common for those who spent time in the tank." Alex grunted, pulling Zev up higher on her shoulder.

"Oh…okay, yeah…headaches suck." Zev muttered softly, barely audible. Glancing to her right, Alex noticed that Zev had fallen asleep; his body resting so it can finish healing.

Thankfully, the elevator didn't take long getting to the officers quarters. She stumbled through the hallway towards Zev's quarters; the durasteel door locked tight. The DNA scanner slid out of the wall, a computerized voice asking for Zev's hand.

After scanning it, Alex practically dragged Zev to his bed; not-so-gently laying him down. Sitting next to him, she leaned forward on her knees; slowing breathing in and out to steady her breathing.

"Damn…I'm a pilot, shouldn't have to be carrying passed out Jedi around…even if…" Alex sighed, not knowing how to finish her sentence. Though she wouldn't admit it, the Jedi…Zev, had grown on her in the time they had served together. She didn't understand why her heart beat rapidly around him and when she heard the call for medical evac, she had been the one to respond; jumping into a ship to retrieve him.

Zev stirring in his sleep tore her away from her thoughts; his head shifting back and forth rapidly as he dreamed. Whatever it was, the dream was scaring him; killing her inside that she couldn't help him…

"Worth a shot…" Reaching out her hand, Alex gently, but hesitantly touched her fingertips to his brow and instantly a barrage of images assaulted her senses. The flood of emotions couldn't even be described as they shot across her vision.

_Explosions, a speeder slamming into the rock face…and the flash of a blue blade slicing through golden armor. She was horrified to watch a young Zev be thrown to the ground; his head being bashed against the seat in front of him and knocking him unconscious. The wind shifted, the smell of burning metal and grass wafting in Alex's nostrils. Shifting again, the wind sweeping over the wreckage as a cloaked figure cut down the last of the blue armored men. The man was cloaked in brown robe, bloodstained and scarred; flapping in the smoke-filled wind._

_The man pulled Zev from the wreckage; laying him on the soft grass and kneeling beside him. The cloaked man spoke in a hushed tone; his hood obscuring his face and muffling his voice. _

_The man looked up, straight at Alex who stood unsteadily as she watched the unknown man. Blue eyes shone underneath his hood; a wide grin revealing rows of perfectly white teeth._

"_There are big things in store for you, young Mandalorian." The man said, pulling his hood back from his face; revealing a young blonde-haired man. Slipping his arms under Zev's body, the man picked him up; his arms hanging limply due to being unconscious. "Big things, my young Padawan."_

_The smoke from the speeder began to grow; obscuring the man as he slowly carried Zev farther away from Alex._

"_Wa…WAIT! No, Zev; come back!" _

Gasping, Alex broke away from Zev; falling to the deck and crawling on her hands backwards away from Zev. Her heart was pounding as she watched him sleep; his chest slowly rising and falling. Her hand drifted down to her right boot where her small holdout blaster was hidden; gently pulling it out.

Her hand shook, throwing her aim off, but it wasn't just fear that took her; it was her feelings…feelings. She felt tears begin to stream down her face; wiping at them when she noticed Zev stirring. Her arm out straight, blaster trembling, she stood as his eyes slowly opened; his irises reflecting a green that resembled the forests of Alderaan.

"Alex…What're you doing?"

Alex's hand began to shake even more as her finger tightened around the trigger. Zev's eyes widened when he noticed the blaster; rising out of his bed and reaching out a hand to try and calm Alex.

"Alex…wait a sec-

There was a loud blast as Alex fired her blaster.

**Okay, been awhile since I've updated. Hope this is a good one cuz I had fun with the dreams. Any idea who the Man is?**


	9. Love and War

_Defiance-_Hanger Bay

Zev's amulet, crafted by Clan Ordo of the Mandalorians, gently hovered in front of Zev's face as he sat in the cargo hold of the _Streamline_. The hold was empty except for a few of his belongings that he hadn't moved into his quarters. Just a few clothes in a footlocker that he had accumulated during his years at the Enclave, his punching bag, and components for his lightsaber…which had been smashed to pieces when the roof collapsed.

Sighing, Zev plucked the amulet from the air; tying it around his neck. The data pad that the Mandalorian gave him told Zev of the history of the Mandalorians; of the Clan Ordo specifically. Nothing that could give the Republic an advantage in the war; the Mandalorian was smarter than that.

The chill struck his bare chest as he rose from his seat on the floor; stretching his limbs to regain feeling. The past few hours had taken a toll on Zev's body and mind. Yet another scar to add to his collection, given to him by Alex's blaster; grazing his shoulder and only knocking him to the ground. Zev had used the Force to soothe her senses and allow her to slip into a deep sleep; awakening after some hours had passed.

Wrapping his hands, Zev stretched his fingers before lashing out at the bag; sending it swinging back and forth. He repeatedly struck the bag; wincing when he felt the skin on his knuckles split. Sweat beaded his brow and ran down the narrow of his back as he spun in the air; his kick sending the bag into the hull of the ship. Glancing up at the chain that held the bag; he noticed that it had snapped in half when he kicked it.

"Your form is very aggressive…like a Mandalorian."

Zev spun around, heart pounding and fists up as he readied himself for action, but realized it was just Alex. Thankfully, she was unarmed and was wearing running shoes instead of boots, so the chance of her hiding a weapon was much less. She stood at the cargo holds doorway, clutching her sides as she awkwardly shifted from foot to foot.

"Yeah, well you were pretty aggressive a few hours ago when you shot at me…" Zev grumbled, lifting the bag up with a grunt and setting it next to his footlocker and reaching inside to get a fresh shirt.

"What would you do if you were in my situation, huh?" Alex exclaimed, uncrossing her arms and crossing the bay. "I saw your dreams, Zev…they were terrible. How can I trust you know? You are one of them!"

"I was a child! How can you blame me for something I didn't remember until a few hours ago? Dammit!" Zev pointed an accusing finger at Alex; not noticing her flinching when he lifted his hand. "I may be a Mandalorian, but my allegiance is to the Republic, to the Jedi, and to my friends. The only family I know is the one I remember. I will not betray them or you, Alex."

Brushing past her, Zev made his way to the main hold; activating the food synthesizers. Pulling a glass and bowl out of a compartment; he stuck both underneath the nozzles; groaning in anguish when the slop that was food came dripping out. Water filled the glass, thankfully giving him something that had taste. Sitting at the circular table, he began eating; the oatmeal tasteless as he swallowed. He was joined by Alex, who slid into the seat next to Zev; folding her hands on top of the table.

"I know…I was frightened by what I saw. The memories of Serroco still burn in my nightmares and what I saw awoke the terror of that day again. All I saw was the armor and markings of a Mandalorian; killing my family." Alex sighed, pulling a locket from inside her shirt. Opening it, inside was a single picture of what Zev assumed was Alex's family.

"These are my parents and little brother. He was only three years old when the Mandalorians came and burned the planet. My parents threw me on the last shuttle out and that's where my story began. Echani rescued the shuttle and I stayed on board for training until I was old enough to enlist. They trained me in Echani martial arts while I learned to pilot their ship; readying me for the war."

"I promise you, Alex that I'm not your enemy nor will I ever be. I was raised a Jedi and that's how I'm going to die; not a Mandalorian raider." Zev finished his breakfast and drained the remainder of his water before putting both in the sink. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the sink, chewing on his cheek before speaking. "I know it's a tough question, but are you still willing to follow a Mandalorian Jedi?"

"Hmm, depends on the mission…"

"Captain Richards and the lead engineer, a Zabrak named Bao-Dur, have ordered me to retrieve information on a classified weapons plan. A di'kut scientist fled the base as the Mandalorians overwhelmed the garrison; taking with him the files on the weapon." Zev explained as he pulled a holo-projector out of his pocket. Activating it, a hologram of an ancient Jedi ruin, built long before Zev's time, sprang up. Half of the tower's roof had been destroyed due to centuries of storms and buildings surrounding it had collapsed into it.

"Di'kut? That's Mandalorian, isn't it?" Alex leaned forward on the table; setting her head on her arms, watching the hologram.

"Oh, yeah, it is. Apparently, I relearned the language after my dreams; it means 'idiot'. So back to my question…will you join me?" Zev asked, walking to Alex and laying the hologram on the table; the blue light casting itself on Alex's and his face.

"Hmm, following a Mandalorian Jedi, fun. Piloting said Jedi's ship, exciting…I must be a bloody di'kut as well…" Alex looked up to Zev, a smile growing on her face. "When do we leave?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flurries of snowflakes struck Zev's cheeks as he walked down the Streamline; the temperature dropping to negative twenty degrees already. His breath visible as he sucked in the cold air, he unsnapped his holster strap, allowing him to draw his blaster faster.

"Gods damn it all, forgot how freezing Rhen Var could be." Alex complained, pulling a watch cap, identical to Zev's, over her brunette hair. "Remind me why I came with you?"

"Because you feel guilty over almost shooting me and because you're a di'kut." Zev replied with a wink; offering his hand to help her down the ramp into the snow. "Just a couple of reasons."

"Just a few? Well, I think my guilt is gone…" Alex feigned running back up the ramp only to feel her feet leave the metal. Twisting in the air, she glared at Zev who simply held his hand in the air using the Force to carry an extremely frustrated pilot and plop her into a pile of snow.

"Now that was totally uncalled for…" Alex muttered, pulling her up from the snow. "So where is this scientist? What's his name…Nites?"

"Notes, odd name, but don't take him lightly. Apparently, each of Bao-Dur's team members had to undergo combat training before being posted here." Zev explained as they entered the tower; the massive doorway blasted open by some unknown force. "Alex, you see the blaster scoring on the doorway?"

"Yeah, heavy weapons followed up with small arms. Something big blasted this door open and allowed troops to enter, but why?"

Zev didn't answer instead he ran his fingers over the ancient stone; images flashing through his brain.

Alex watched Zev run his hand over the blaster scoring and visibly wince. She was still getting used to him distancing himself and 'meditating' over the situation.

"What do you see, Zev?"

"Destruction, blood, an entire race being exterminated for sheer sport and…a paradise." Zev muttered, taking his hand off the wall. "Come on, it's getting pretty cold."

Walking deeper into the tower, the temperature was at least bearable to a degree thanks to their heated clothes. Pulling back his hood, Zev activated an emergency flare; tossing it in front of them and bathing the area in an eerie red glow. Alex slipped her right blaster out of its holster; wrapping both hands around the handle.

"So what's with the second blaster?" Zev asked, pulling another flare out and throwing it in the opposite direction of the first; lighting the entire area.

"I didn't want to get caught without a weapon, like if it gets crushed or something." Alex said with a wink. "What did you mean when you muttered about a paradise?"

"I was able to look into the past and what I saw was…amazing to be perfectly honest. Rhen Var used to be a fertile paradise, full of wildlife and inhabitants. But, as you can see the peace didn't last long; some unknown race came to the planet and annihilated the entire Rhen Var species and plunged it into an ice age." Zev shuddered as he passed a statue awash in what looked like blood that had remained after centuries. He could feel the Dark side creeping along the walls and ceilings; trying to seek up on him.

"Damn, could it have been the Mandalorians?"

"No, the Mandalorians hadn't been anywhere near here during that time. Strange thing is that the unknown species left afterwards. There's no sign of colonizing; just pure destruction."

They continued forward; their boots crunching the snow underneath. Lighting another flare, Zev discovered footsteps in the snow leading up a staircase. They were made by Republic-issue boots. Leading the way, Zev pulled his blaster out; breathing in deeply to steady his heartbeat as he climbed the stairs. Following behind him, Alex watched his six; pulling a small flashlight out of her utility belt and held it under her blaster hand.

They walked into a large clearing which must have been a meeting area of sorts because the room could have held more than two hundred people. Light spilled in from the hole in the roof; giving just enough light to allow Zev to see without the flare.

"Trespassers…did the Mandalorians send you, huh? Well, they won't find me, no, no, no." A strange voice echoed off the walls, followed by the doors of the room slamming shut.

"Ah, wow…what is this some horror vid?" Alex asked, stowing her flashlight and pulling her other blaster out.

"Hehehe, you wish it was, girly. I've got a game to play…" The voice was beginning to get on Alex's nerves so she let loose with a barrage of blaster fire; the bolts striking the ancient stone and blasting it into chunks.

"Alex, hold your fire! I gotta plan." Zev raised his hand up in the direction of the voice. "You want to come out into the open."

"I…want to come out into the…open."

The crunching of snow announced the speaker as he came around from behind a statue of an ancient warrior wielding a staff. A human male, dressed in Republic survival gear, walked forward; wringing his hands as he shuffled forward.

"Dr. Notes, I presume?"

Dr. Notes nodded slowly, a distant look on his face. Zev walked forward waving his hand in front of the man's face; nothing registering on his face.

"Zev, this guy's gone…can we just slap some cuffs on him and get outta here?"

"Negative, Alex, we came here for him and the information. Not leaving until we have it; search the area behind that statue." Zev said as he pulled out a pair of cuffs. "On second thought, cuffs on him might be a good idea. Keep an eye out for anyone or anything."

Nodding, Alex began searching behind the statue; shivering slightly. Looking all around her, she could see dozens of statues in varying patterns of disarray. Some were missing arms, legs, heads; others had fully collapsed. But the one in front of her was still in complete shape; in its hands was a massive blade. The statue resembled, what Alex thought was a Jedi, due to its cloak and hood.

Walking behind it, she was surprised to find a briefcase resting against the base of the wall. "Ha, that was easy. Found it, Zev!"

Picking up the case, she turned around only to see a massive fist slam into her nose. Collapsing into the snow, she could feel blood trickling from her nose as she struggled to stand up.

"Notes? What are you doing?" Alex asked, wiping blood from her nose; smearing it across her cheek.

"The Master has spoken to me…yes; he speaks to me now, hehe." Notes' eyes were wild and bloodshot as he grabbed Alex's blasters and threw them away. Gazing up at the intact statue, Note's nodded as if the statue spoke to him and he was agreeing. "Yes, Master. I will tie her up; tie her up tight.

"Where is Zev, you crazy bastard?" Alex pushed herself to her knees only to be punched again in the side of her head. Her vision swam and she could have sworn she saw two crazy bastards this time. Looking past him, she could see Zev crumpled in the snow; blood dripping from his temple/

"Hehe, the Master is talking to him now. Jedi is not going to be the same…"

"ZEV!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Awaken, Zev."_

_His eyes snapped open, hand going for his blaster only to find it missing. Looking around him, he saw he was laying on thick green grass and the sky an amazing blue. Pulling himself up, he saw a herd of wild nerfs grazing near him._

"_Over here, young Jedi."_

_Turning around, Zev spotted a figure in a dark cloak standing beside a man dressed a blue tunic…with Mandalorian symbols decorating the sleeves and chest._

"_Who are you; both of you?"_

"_I am Jedi Master Tione; the one who spoke to you not long ago and this…" Master Tione motioned his hand towards the older man, who began to shift from foot to foot. _

"_I'm your father, Zev. I am General Aban Ordo of Clan Ordo." His father drew himself up; squaring his shoulders as he strode forward. His hand reached out to clasp Zev's forearm in the traditional warrior greeting. "It's good to finally see you again, ad'ika. Your mother would be proud of ya; as am I."_

_Zev was stunned to say the least. He has met his father for the first time since he was a child and an ancient Jedi Master. Stumbling to find the correct words, he simply asked._

"_Is this a dream? I mean, you two are dead…right?"_

_The two of them both looked at each other before bursting out laughing; slapping one another on the back. Zev, being left in the dark, could only become more confused before speaking again._

"_Master Tione, how is this possible? Dr. Notes has gone crazy, how? Where is Alex?"_

"_Lieutenant Cross is back in my temple; sadly Dr. Notes has been corrupted by the Dark Side and I cannot see how she is faring which is why this meeting will be short. This temple has been corrupted by the Dark Side for centuries and must be cleansed." Master Tione spoke in a hurried tone; snapping his fingers. Behind them a large hologram of some sort of generator sprung up from thin air._

"_This is the Mass Shadow Generator, created by engineer Bao-Dur for one purpose; pure destruction. In the briefcase Lieutenant Cross found are the finished blueprints for building it and those must not fall into the wrong hands. You cannot allow this project to come to fruition." Tione explained as Zev stood contemplating what Tione was saying._

"_Wait, why shouldn't we use this weapon? It'll end the war and save more lives; that's what Bao-Dur and Master Revan both said. I know using this weapon is the best bet for peace."_

"_Zev, listen to yourself. You want to use this weapon for revenge; for the girl." Zev's father crossed his arms in anger._

"_Her name is Rain!"_

"_No! Her name was Rain! She's dead, Zev, and she doesn't need you to avenge her! This is war, soldiers die in battle. She knew the stakes when she left with you and, if it makes you feel any better, she says it was worth it. Don't shed tears for the dead, ad'ika because they don't need it."_

_Zev lashed out at his father in anger, falling to the ground when his fist passed straight through his father's head. Rolling to his back, Zev pushed himself up; rushing dirt off his tunic._

"_Your father is right; Rain does not need you to mourn. Live your life the way you wish it. Choose your path, Zev, whether it's using the weapon or not; your story will change, for better or for worse. Now then, go back to Alex and ride my temple of that Dr. Notes; he is past saving."_

"_Goodbye, ad'ika; fight with honor."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zev gasped, waking up to the freezing cold. Looking all around him, he spotted Dr. Notes pointing a blaster at Alex; tied up and struggling to free herself. Slowly reaching down to his holster, he cursed silently when he realized it was his blaster pointed at Alex's head.

"You're not hurting her…" Zev whispered as he rose up; tearing his gloves off and rushing forward at Dr. Notes. "You won't hurt her!"

Dr. Notes spun around; letting loose a trio of blaster bolts, one grazing along Zev's side before he form-tackled Notes to the ground. Slamming his fist into Notes' face, Zev grinned when he heard the crunch of bone.

"Hehe, Jedi has fight in him, yes, he does. But Master has given me strength." Notes threw Zev off of him; kneeing him in the face and kicking him in the side. Stumbling towards the blaster, Notes' fingers barely grasped it when he felt himself being lifted into the air.

Alex watching in terrified fascination as Notes was lifted into the air; screaming incoherently and thrashing around. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene as Notes' body began to convulse as Zev blasted him with electricity emitting from his fingertips.

"You won't hurt her, damn it!" Zev shouted before slamming Notes' smoking body straight into the statue he had been hiding behind earlier; shattering the ancient stone and sending piles of rubble onto his bloodied body.

"Zev…untie me please." Alex struggled to move on her knees to where Zev had fallen to his knees. "Did you meet that Master he was talking about?"

"No, Notes was just crazy. The Dark Side will do that to weak-minded people. He didn't hurt you, right?" Zev asked as he began untying the ropes binding Alex. Shrugging them off, Alex stretched her arms; willing feeling back into them.

"No, but he did a number on you didn't he?" Alex pulled a kolto-soaked cloth out of her med pack and wiped the blood off of Zev's temple and nose; gently caressing his cheek with her thumb the entire time. "What did you do to him?"

"Force lightning, didn't know I could do that…Guess we should get the intel back to Command." Zev mumbled as he made to get up and get the briefcase.

"No, you're staying put." Alex ordered, forcing Zev back down and even closer than he had before. Her face burned when she realized how close Zev was to her; the sound of his breathing making her own heart beat wildly.

"Alex?" Zev couldn't tell what was happening to him. His heart beat like a drum as he drifted closer and closer towards Alex; the smell of her perfume overpowering his senses.

"Zev?" Alex whispered as they were barely an inch away from one another; Alex sighing as Zev gently caressed her cheek. Leaning in closer, their lips gently pressed together; moving in sync as they both fought for control. Alex grinned as she pushed Zev into the snow; scooping up a handful and tossing it into his face.

"Oh, now what was that for?" Zev asked, leaning forward to steal another kiss. Shaking his head, he laughed when snow went flying everywhere.

"For earlier, di'kut." Alex said with a laugh; leaning forward to kiss Zev's cheek. They both laughed as they began to kiss again; rolling around in the snow, oblivious to the destruction around them.

"Well, if I'm a di'kut than you're one too." Zev said, running his fingers through Alex's brunette hair.

Alex grinned, nuzzling Zev's cheek with her own as she enjoyed the moment. Wrapping her arms around Zev's neck; she buried her face into the crook of neck, sighing with happiness.

"I can live with that."

**Wow, long chapter for me and hey, Zev and Alex finally got together! Zev met his father for the first time in awhile and don't worry it won't be the last time Tione and him have man time with Zev.**

**Ad'ika-Son**

**For those who were confused, the Dark Side majorly corrupted Dr. Notes and the 'Master' he referred to was the big ass statue he hid behind. If ya got anymore questions, shoot me a message; I love hearing from my readers.**

**Want to make a shout-out to the Guest reviewer, thanks for that and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. FalloutRanger out!**


	10. Local Nightlife

Republic Fleet-Orbiting Coruscant

Zev grinned as he strode out of his quarters; tugging at the sleeves of his new uniform. He had just finished his briefing with Master Revan and the War Council and received a promotion to Captain due to his actions on Rhen Var. The insignia on his chest shown bright as he made his way to the elevator; saluting the guards as he stepped inside.

Leaning against the elevator's wall, he began to think back over the last few days. After destroying the ancient temple and returning to the _Defiance, _Zev was proud to say that he didn't have to think twice about what his duty truly was. He simply dropped the briefcase at Master Revan's feet once they arrived at the Fleet before turning on his heel and leaving alongside with Alex. His only words spoken during the exchange was simply not to let power go to their heads.

The doors hissed open a level before the hanger bay and Zev was surprised to see Kana make her way inside; leaning against the wall next to Zev. She wore her traditional robes instead of the officer's uniform like Zev's which surprised him since she had seemed to have taken a liking to them.

"So, I suppose congratulations are in order?" Kana said a devilish grin on her face.

"Ha, yeah looks like." Zev replied, reaching up to finger the insignia on his chest. "Master Revan gave them to me himself."

Laughing softly, Kana reached for slapping Zev on the arm. "Not the promotion, _Captain_, I'm talking about the pilot that you're thinking about."

Grinning despite himself, Zev reached up to rub the back of his head. "Ah, yeah…guess I still need to work on keeping my thoughts hidden huh?"

Kana grinned as the lift started again; lowering them into the bowels of the ship. Kana shifted uncomfortably, fiddling with her lightsaber and the Kath Hound tooth attached to it. "So have you managed to build another lightsaber, Zev?"

"Yes, Revan managed to find me the parts I needed and I finished late last night. It's…different than my last one." Zev reached down to his right boot, pulling his new lightsaber from a hidden sheath. Originally, Zev's lightsaber had been modeled after Master Kavar's; having a simple silver design, but now his hilt was constructed of _Beskar_ or Mandalorian iron. Zev was astonished when Master Revan presented the materials to him along with a clear crystal which held no distinct color. The iron had been shaped by Zev using the Force and he had been amazed when it had contorted itself into a hilt that Zev had only dreamed of.

The iron itself was dark blue with silver streaks running up and down the hilt and unlike other lightsabers; it could only be activated using the Force. Yet, what shocked him the most was that carved into the bottom of the round hilt and along the base of where the blade of the saber would emerge was the symbol of Clan Ordo.

"It seems that you've finally embraced your origins, Zev. I hope this is only for show." Kana muttered as she ran a finger over the symbol before handing it back over to Zev.

"I am Mandalorian, Kana. Unless you forgot I told you that last night." Zev snapped; stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened to the hanger.

As normal it was bustling with engineers and pilots; most of whom were actually boarding shuttles for the planet. Most of the crew including Zev had been given leave to go planet-side and enjoy some R&R and he was excited because Alex had offered to take him with her on a tour of what she called 'local hotspots'. He was savvy enough to realize it was going to be a…interesting night.

"No Zev, I didn't. I admire that you have accepted your past, but I'm not sure carrying a symbol of the enemy is the smartest thing to do. Neither is getting involved with a pilot; it goes against our Code, Zev, for the Force's sake!" Kana exclaimed as she followed behind Zev as he walked toward the _Streamline, _barely dodging a squad of rowdy marines already beginning their celebrating.

"Don't talk about Alex like she's a problem, Kana." Zev grumbled as he dodged the same marines. "She is an excellent soldier and friend; she understands not having a home."

"Zev, you have a home. The Jedi Order."

Twisting around, Zev raised an accusing finger at Kana who stumbled backward at the sudden stop. "I have no home Kana; we turned our backs on the Order to fight for the Republic. Unless you have forgotten that as well. Master Kavar killed my father and I realize that I have a better life here than with the Mandalorians, but the simple fact is that he didn't have the right to keep that from me." With that Zev continued on his way to the ship; grinning when he saw Alex despite his anger at Kana. Yet, he didn't know why he was so angry with her; it wasn't her fault but Kavar's.

Shaking his head, he opened his arms to receive a welcoming embrace from Alex; her uniform replaced by a tight dark blue shirt that hugged her curves along with a pair of simple black pants which he had never seen on anyone before. In her arms was a Drelliad jacket which was a solid black.

"Wow, you look really nice..." Zev said taking a step back to admire how the clothes accented her figure.

Alex laughed softly, doing a little spin as she began to laugh harder. "Well, I don't get to dress up very often so I like it nice and simple. Oh! General!"

Alex immediately snapped to attention in Kana's presence; not saluting due to her lack of uniform.

"At ease, Lieutenant. I understand you have become good friends with Captain Aban recently, yes?" Kana said, folding her arms into the sleeves of her robes. She continued before Alex could speak. "I would be very careful with how you conduct yourself with superiors in the future…hugs may show favoritism."

"Yes ma'am, of course. I didn't realize Ze-Commander Aban had been promoted and I-

"Relax, Lt. I'm not going to report you; just be careful for both of your sakes. Zev, when you return I'd like to see you in the briefing room; Master Revan and Malak have called the Jedi together once leave is finished." With a final nod to Alex; Kana turned on her heel and left the surprised faces of the Zev and Alex; barely able to contain her laughter until she was a safe distance.

"Well, now that that's over; you need to change." Alex said, pointing a finger at Zev's uniform; resulting in Zev looking down at himself in disbelief.

"Change into what? My skivvies?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I feel ridiculous…" Zev muttered as he walked out of the dressing room of the clothing store on Coruscant in his new clothes. They had come in over an hour ago and the Twilek storekeeper had been conspiring with Alex the entire time; making him try several different shirts, pants, and even a bright pink suit that was sure to 'impress' the ladies as the female Twilek winked.

"Ah, I think it actually makes you look kinda…rugged. Especially with the longer hair and scruff." Alex said with a grin as she turned to the Twilek. "What do you think?"

Her pair of blue lekku slowly wiggled as she examined Zev; a long fingernail tapping her chin softly. She circled Zev like a bird of prey; looking at all the angles.

Zev felt like thousands of people were staring at him instead of just the two women. He shifted to the right as the storekeeper ran a hand down his arm; his cheeks burning. What he didn't see was Alex rolling her eyes as she began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Well, honestly, I think he looks dashing in the jacket and the red shirt just makes him seem more mysterious." The storekeeper finally stopped circling; standing beside Alex again. "Now, the pants just make the whole rogue look complete; especially if he wears a blaster. You'd never be able to tell he was a soldier. Now then, would you like to purchase a holster?"

"No, thanks. But we will take the clothes."

"We will?" Zev asked, eyebrow rising in question. He didn't even know how much the clothes cost and suddenly he was being pulled to the check-out with Alex grinning broadly.

"Yes, because the jacket looks sexy on you and we can't get into any fun clubs with you in your officer's uniform. We're lucky she was still open." Alex explained; handing her credit chit to the storekeeper, turning to talk to her about clubs in the area.

He barely heard the exchange has he ran his hands up and down the arms of his new jacket. It was definitely different from the robes he grew up wearing; individuality wasn't something highlighted on in the Jedi Order. The jacket was comfortable, he admitted, and it still allowed free range of motion. And on another note, it would finally allow Zev to blend in with the crowd.

Allowing himself to be dragged outside by Alex; he gazed all around in wonder at the buildings and masses upon masses of people and aliens; some he had never seen before. On Dantooine, the only aliens he saw and knew were fellow Jedi and they didn't really stick around for long before being sent off on missions because most were from off-world enclaves. Lights from shops, restaurants, and clubs lit up the night as the people of the city-planet came to life.

"So, women really go for this rogue style then?" Zev asked as they walked down the busy street towards the club the storekeeper told them about.

"Hmm, some women; there are a lot in the galaxy ya 'know. But…you don't need to worry about them; I'll protect you." Alex laughed softly as she rose on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Come on, I'm feeling the urge to dance!"

And like that they were off; rushing through the crowds like Mandalore himself was chasing them. Alex gasped when she barely avoided a large wookie coming out of an alleyway and then laughed as Zev leapt over it, the giant hairball roaring in annoyance as they sprinted away.

Reaching the club; named the Blue Light due to the usage of blue lights all across the entrance and spilling from inside. Alex groaned at the sight of the line wrapping around the sidewalk; the bouncer not allowing anyone inside despite a large human male yelling in his face.

"Come on, you stupid bastard, let us in! We wanna party!" The man shouted; gesturing to a group of mixed humans and aliens, all very rough looking ad angry at the current situation.

"Club's too full, wait your bloody turn." The bouncer muttered as he shoved the other man backward.

"Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the damn Talons; so you'll show me some respect!" The Talon barked as spittle flew from his lips. The bouncer barely noticed, but in a huff of annoyance, he turned to the side allowing the group inside.

"Damn Talons…" The bouncer muttered as Zev and Alex approached the entrance; only for a large hand to be held up.

"Wait in line like everyone else, meat."

"You will let us in." Zev whispered gently, waving his hand in front of himself. The bouncer's sneer turned into the blankest stare any have seen; saying nothing as he once again stepped to the side and ushered them in.

"Nice job, silver-tongue." Alex slipped her arm around Zev's; intertwining them as they walked down the stairs. They didn't even notice the loud smack of fist into flesh as a rodian attempted to enter using the same method.

The club pulsed with life and the beat of the music sent doses of adrenaline into his veins. He didn't know why but he believed he could get used to this type of life. He sighed allowing the bass to seep into his bones as he stretched his back and turned to Alex who had the same look on her face as his.

"We're gonna have fun tonight!" Alex shouted above the music; leading Zev through the crowd of people and past the dance floor. Zev was astonished to see members of every species he knew writhing to the music like it was a part of them.

"I thought you wanted to dance?" Zev didn't understand why they passed the dance floor heading towards the bar instead.

"Two shots, Corellian whiskey." Alex held up two fingers at the bartender who quickly nodded and flipped a bottle and two glasses between his hands; nimbly tossing the glasses in the air as he uncorked the bottle and catching them without looking.

Taking the shot glass in his hand, Zev looked at the brown liquid in curiosity before joining Alex in throwing the whiskey back; gasping at the sudden burn in his throat.

"Gah, this is what I've been missing? Don't think I was meant to be a drinker." Zev laughed as he wiped his mouth with his jacket.

"Yeah, same here, but it helps loosen us up. Let's dance!"

Again, Alex led Zev onto the dance floor; shaking her hips to the music. Raising her hands above her head, she closed the distance between her and Zev; taking his hands and hers and placing them on her waist. Zev began to feel sweat trickle down the nape of his neck and down his back as he slowly allowed himself to unwind and dance. Taking her hands in his, he felt an instinct to suddenly twist his hand quickly; resulting in Alex spinning in a circle and her hair flying wildly.

"I thought you couldn't dance?" Alex shouted above the music; spinning around Zev with a flourish of her hands.

"Instinct." Zev simply said; pulling her close again and dipping her backwards. A small crowd formed around them as they continued to dance; the music turning from beating wildly into a softer, slower type of beat. Others began to mimic their movements as Zev felt a presence take over him; leading him in the dance movements. Twice to the right and then once to the left; periodically he spun or dipped Alex, who was grinning and enjoying every moment.

Finally, the song ended and the beat picked back up as Zev led Alex off the dance floor towards a table in the back; being watched by the same Talon who forced his way in.

"Alex, I don't know how, but that was Mandalorian. That was something I remembered from a child!" Zev grinned, his teeth glowing lightly from the blue lights.

"Serious? That was amazing, I never felt so dizzy except when I'm in the cockpit. Can we-

Alex was cut off by the Talon who jerked her back and into his arms. "Well, lookie here boys; Republic's got some dance moves. Next time you come into Talon turf; lose the holotags. Wonder what else she can do?"

Alex struggled in the Talon's arms; his lackeys laughing loudly as they drunk from their glasses. She tossed her head backward into the man's nose while stomping down hard on his foot. Shouting in pain, the man released her; clutching at his bleeding nose while limping backward.

"Bitch, you broke my nose!" He yelled soundly so odd that Zev couldn't help but grin. He held his hand over the broken nose like it would somehow fix it and stem the flow of blood. "Don't just stand there get them!"

The four Talons quickly acted; leaping forward together as Zev pulled Alex back, taking a fist to the chin in the process. Lashing out with his foot, he returned the punch with a bone-shattering blow to the ribs; grimacing as he felt the man's ribs give way. Twisting out of the way of another wild punch, he sent the man sprawling with an open-palmed strike to the solar plexus.

Behind him, Alex leapt up in the air; her boot catching the lone Twilek Talon in the lekku; causing him to cower in pain and cradle his sensitive limbs before she sent a right hook to his temple; knocking him out. Catching a blow to the stomach, he quickly expelled all the air from her lungs to lessen the blow but not by much; sending her to her knees. Standing above her was the Nose; who grinned as he pulled a hooked vibroknife from a hidden sheath.

"I'm gonna make you squeal, Republic." Nose sneered as he reared his blade back only for Zev to grip him at the wrist; snapping the bone into several pieces. Alex laughed as he began to squeal due to his injuries; adding a solid drop-kick to silence him.

"You really wanna mess with us?" Zev asked the last Talon; a rodian whose already large eyes became bigger than the planet.

"No, me not like them. Death Sticks make friends crazy. Me go now." The rodian stumbled away, muttering in broken Basic as he fled the scene.

Already a crowd had formed around the unconscious bodies and the couple. A few nods of respect and claps became a loud uproar as everyone congratulated them on putting down the Talons.

"Ya 'know?" Zev turned to Alex, a huge grin on his face. "We should go dancing more often."

**Man, been awhile since I updated, sorry laser surgery makes writing difficult. I hope y'all enjoyed this little filler and for all those wondering the dance they did was actually a country two-step. Thought it would be fun to add a little bit of fun into the chapter. It's by no means actually Star Wars canon; just having fun.**

**Alright, so review; ya' know you want to…**


	11. The Derelict

Medical Bay-Defiance

"So, you're telling me you got in a fight with Talons? In the middle of a bar?" Bane muttered as he handed Zev a pack of ice.

Pressing it to his chin, Zev nodded his head slowly; glancing around the semi-inhabited medical bay. Most of the patients were nursing severe hangovers or getting stitches from the day "off". Zev had split up with Alex at the elevator when she left for her room; teasing Zev with another kiss before shrugging out of his arms…much to his displeasure.

"Well, poor choice in enemies; gangsters have no honor thus you shall receive none." Bane muttered before pulling an odd shaped package from his tunic.

"What's with you and honor? And what is that?" Zev hissed as he put the ice back on his chin; his chin had seriously bruised by the time he got back to the ship. Bane didn't answer until the last patient left with the nurses; moaning about how he wouldn't drink anymore.

"Bloody lightweight…This is a portable tattoo machine; I'm an expert and you're getting one. No ifs ands or buts. As with the honor, that is a long story; thankfully we have plenty of time for that since we're gonna be sitting for awhile."

Looking at the series of needles, Zev scooted down the gurney. He had never liked needles and wasn't about to start anytime soon; especially if Bane was the one doing the inking.

"Bane, I'm not getting one."

"Then you won't learn anything about your mother."

Zev had to force his mouth shut when Bane uttered those few words. He had begun to remember his father; things like the way he spoke, walked, his favorite foods. Yet, despite all his meditating, he couldn't remember his mother.

"How do you know my mother?" Zev whispered as he shrugged his jacket off and bared his left arm. His right already held trophies of his battles, so no need to add to them there.

"_Aliit _never lies does it, Zev Aban, son of Aban Ordo of Clan Ordo. Your parents were always proud of you; you have your mothers fight in you." Bane clutched Zev's arm tightly as he began to run the needle across Zev's arm; smirking when the boy hissed in pain.

"Family?"

Bane nodded, dipping the needle into the black ink and returning to a now cursing Zev. "Your remembrance of Mando'a is surprising…especially those phrases."

"Yeah, well I remember my dad used them a lot when he talked about his brother-in-law."

The needle abruptly stopped; the gentle humming somehow soothing Zev's nerves. Shaking his head with a smirk; Bane dipped the needle back down, resuming his work. "Your father never did like me much, did he?"

"Well, no he…What? You're my uncle?" Zev stared down at the older sergeant now with a newfound respect…and disgust. Pushing the needle away and gripping the front of his shirt; Zev pulled the man close. " . ?"

If Bane was a new recruit, he knew he would have pissed his trousers right then and there, but it pleased him to know his nephew could intimidate even and old salt. What really did the job was the changing of eye color; from a sage green to a sickly yellow.

"She's dead; killed on Cathar by Cassus Fett and the rest of the honor-less di'kuts. I was unable to save her and you and your father were on Caamas; hell, you had already been taken by the Jedi, she just hadn't gotten the news." Bane sighed as he remembered watching in horror as hundreds of blaster bolts filled the air and blasted through his sister's armor and the cowering Cathar.

"I remember watching her weakly raise her blaster before Cassus shot in one last time. She died with honor like a true Mandalorian." Bane hung his head in reverence before pushing Zev back and picking up his needle again.

"Why are you here then?" Zev winced as the needle struck a sensitive part of his bicep.

"My cousin and I left soon after with a few others who felt that the only way to regain the Mandalorian way was to leave and fight against them. We sold our services to the Republic and trained their SpecOps; one such squad was yours on Taris. Kim is doing well now; just so you know."

The realization of everything wrapped around Zev's brain and squeezed until his head throbbed rapidly; causing him to place the melting ice-pack on his head. The man he almost killed was his own cousin; one of the last of his family. Staring at his uncle; Zev pressed for more information.

"Are there others?" Zev didn't want to sound too hopeful, knowing that they were probably still fighting against the Republic.

"Yes, they are members of the Mandalore home guard. After Caamas, Mandalore himself decreed the entire Aban family should have the honor of defending the planet." Bane altered the way he held the needle so he could grab a towel and wipe blood from the skin. "He believed if they continued to fight, that more would rise against their superiors."

Zev couldn't believe his luck. He had family still living, on the other side, but he wouldn't be facing them in battle. Sighing, he settled into a relative silence with Bane; trading information about his family for information about himself. Bane seemed genuinely interested in Zev's life in the Enclave; probably because he had never been to the planet or even in the same system. Before he knew it, Bane was packing up his needles and placing a kolto-bandage on his arm.

"Now then, keep this on until you wake up tomorrow. Then take this and put a small amount over it; helps to relieve the skin and reduce the chance of scarring." Bane explained as he handed over a tube of paste that Zev couldn't even begin to read all the ingredients.

"Wait, one last question." Zev asked, following Bane out the door. "What will you do after the war?"

Silence seemed to echo throughout the ship; rebounding off the deserted bulkheads as Bane pondered the question. Reaching up to scratch at his shaven head, he just shrugged his massive shoulders before answering.

"War will be over; I'll go home to Mandalore. Why do you ask?" Bane drew out the question because he needed to find out what was truly in Zev's heart; a Jedi or Mandalorian.

"Because…I'm coming with you." Zev said after a moment's hesitation; squaring his shoulders.

"Your parents would be proud, _ad'ika._"

Xxxxxxxxx

Unknown to the rest of the sleeping crew, Master Revan was currently going over the battle plans for the relief of Duros; the site of some of the Republic's space docks. Though most had been able to escape; a few remained while the Republic fleet in the system tried to rally its forces.

"Captain, how soon can the ship be in hyperspace?" Revan asked, his voice deepened by the Mandalorian mask he wore. From across the holo-projector, Captain Richards couldn't help but flinch when Revan spoke; causing Revan to sigh before repeating his question.

"Oh…I have a skeleton crew down in engineering now who can warm up the drives and I can input the codes myself." Captain Richards had felt nothing but honor when he learned Revan would be on the ship; preparing to lead the Jedi contingent into battle.

"Do it and in the morning send for Captain Aban; not too early mind you." Revan peered at the planetary map again as he watched dozens of capital ships engaging in battle with literally thousands of fighters zipping back and forth between no-mans-land.

"Yes sir, immediately, Master Revan." Richards saluted before exiting the room. Revan cringed at the title. He hadn't earned the rank of Master yet, but every soldier including the Jedi had begun calling him Master Revan. He didn't want the title, but he had to admit, it did seem to fit.

Shaking his head, he enlarged a certain ship just as it exploded; oxygen venting from the ruined ship. Another ship lost for a planet whose only contributions were the space docks. Now that most had escaped, he would have ordered the fleet to leave the planet; but no, High Command ordered the much smaller Republic fleet to stand its ground against the Mandalorian fleet.

"Damned idiots…" Revan muttered before scanning the planet again; his mind tingling as he heard the door hissing open. "Ah, Kana. You have a knack for finding me."

Kana could only smile at Revan's words as she leaned against the holo-projector next to him. "So, what news of Duros?"

"The planet is lost and because of the idiocy of Command, the fleet is being decimated." Revan hissed as he felt the deaths of the Republic soldiers from across the galaxy. Seeing his discomfort, Kana quickly spoke up.

"Is our mission still on schedule? Do I tell Zev?"

Nodding his head, Revan reached up to his mask, tugging it free and setting it down beside him. The mask called to him, making him feel naked without it. Sighing, he ran a hand across his face; his beard feeling almost alien to him. Due to always being behind the mask; he never shaved and thus, his facial hair grew undeterred.

"You're beginning to look more like a soldier with that beard." Kana laughed as she saw the scruffy man before her. "Who do you want flying us in?"

"The 83rd Squadron; specifically Lieutenant Cross, call sign 'Casper'. She has extraordinary piloting skills and if the Jedi had found her, I'm sure she would have been an amazing Jedi."

Kana couldn't hold in the gasp when she heard the name; earning a look of confusion from Revan.

"This is the girl you were telling me about? The one Zev was involved with?"

"Yes, they have grown closer." Kana admitted, crossing her arms in anger. "I don't know how, she's just a pilot…"

Revan smirked as he nodded in understanding. He wouldn't embarrass the young woman, but he could feel her emotions as plain as he could feel the clothes on his back. She loved this boy; whether she would admit it or not.

"Sometimes, love comes from the most unknown locations. Remember that Kana. Now then, back to business."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking out of the window; Zev watched the blue streaks shoot past his view as the ship progressed through hyperspace. Shrugging on his armor; Zev exited his room, deciding that he wouldn't hide his tattoo under his normal jacket; besides his armored vest protected the important parts of him.

It was that of the ancient mythosaur; towering mammals that once inhabited Mandalore; the Mandalorians home planet. The tattoo consisted of the skeletal skull of the mythosaur; the tusks inked in red and the skull itself in black. Bane had told him red signified honoring the death of a family member; Zev thought it was also because it intimidated his enemies. He had reservations about the tattoo at first, being as it covered half of his arm, but now he felt that it truly belonged there.

Walking towards the briefing room, he laughed silently at the looks he earned from the crewmembers scurrying around the bulkheads; preparing for exiting hyperspace. He made good time; entering the briefing just as Master Revan began his speech. He smiled when Revan only nodded towards a seat in the front and next to Kana.

"Right on time." Kana whispered as Zev sat down. "Revan is about to announce who is on the strike team."

"Strike team?" Zev looked around him, trying to spot any familiar faces. He was surprised to see Alex sitting next to a brooding Bane and even more surprised to see Sergeant Kim and private Carmine both behind Bane.

"Yeah, turns out there is a derelict Mandalorian cruiser drifting near Duros which seemed to have been hit with an ion blast. Master Revan wants the Jedi and SpecOps to hit it hard and see if anyone important is on board."

Zev stiffened when he heard his name called, nodding towards Revan to signal he heard. He didn't recognize a few of the names until Alex, Bane, Carmine, and Kim had been called.

"_Now hear this, all personnel prepare to exit hyperspace. Gunners and pilots to your stations. Marines prepare to repel boarders."_

"Alright, people! You heard the captain; move like ya got a purpose." Revan shouted as the soldiers and Jedi ran out; the deafening sound of boots against metal thundering into Zev's ears.

"Kana, I need you on the bridge with Captain Richards for this mission. I'll lead the fighter squadron in the approach of the cruiser." Kana looked hurt, but quickly nodded her head and headed for the bridge. Revan led the way out of the roomand towards the turbo lift; space rapidly filling due to the large amount of armored troopers.

Zev casually made his way to Alex; his fingers finding their way into her hand, intertwining them. She smiled up at him; her eyes widening slightly when she noticed the tattoo.

"I'll tell you later, promise." Zev leaned down to kiss her cheek; grinning when she blushed. "So, you're just dropping us off right?"

"Nope, staying with y'all the whole time. Master Revan thinks that the ship could drift into the planet's atmosphere and burn up; so my ship and others will remain in a secured hanger." Alex grinned at the thought of being in the cruiser; finally she would get to face some Mandalorians.

"Well, you keep your blasters on you at all times, okay?"

The lift doors opened and the troopers sprinted after the pilots who had already reached their ships. Alex only winked as she split off from Zev; giving his hand a squeeze before following Carmine and Kim.

"Captain Aban?"

"Yes, Master Revan?" Zev turned to see Revan; clothed in a swirling dark robe and his face shrouded by his mask.

"I just realized I have an open cockpit. Wanna be my wingman?" Revan asked with a hidden smirk.

"Hells yes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to the strike team, but Cassus Fett was currently pacing back and forth across the command bridge of his 'derelict' cruiser. Mandalorian crewmen, armed to the teeth, continued to run the ship at minimal power to continue the ruse of the ship being struck with an ion cannon.

"General Fett, a Republic cruiser has entered the system heading our way. Scans reveal it's the _Defiance._"

Fett turned to the speaker, an older man by the name of Canderous of Clan Ordo. He had been the eye on the ground that revealed that Zev son of Aban had indeed joined the war.

"Good. Canderous take a contingent of warriors and go to the hanger. Prepare a warm welcome." Fett turned around before Canderous could salute. His cloak swirled behind him as he continued to pace; contemplating his options.

He could capture Aban and present him to Mandalore as a prize or he could outright kill him and bring Mandalore his lightsaber. Either way Fett wins and his dishonor of being questioned would finally be rectified.

Soon, he will have won a great battle and there was nothing the Jedi could do to stop him.

**Oh, no. Fett is onboard and gunning for Zev! This chapter is definitely a filler and I promise plenty of action in the next.**

**Ad'ika-lad.**

**Aliit-Family **


	12. It's A Trap!

Duros System

Zev whooped as he sent his fighter spiraling through a circular piece of wreckage before locking onto a Mandalorian fighter; his missiles blasting it into space dust. He craned his neck searching for the shuttles and sighed with relief when he spotted them. Not one had been touched and only four fighters had been lost.

"Casper, how're you doing?"

"Little bumpy and I really need a back rub; wanna volunteer?" Alex's voice crackled with static as he flew alongside Master Revan's fighter.

The squadron of Aurek fighters streaked through space and the wreckage as the Mandalorian cruiser loomed in front of them.

"Might be a little difficult right now, ya 'know; energy blasts kinda ruin romantic moments." Zev replied as he altered his course slightly to compensate for some wreckage.

"Never meant for a romantic venture; I just want a massage." Alex teased before Revan came over the comms.

"Cut the chatter. Casper, flank right and come about the starboard side of the cruiser and wait for my signal. Zev, follow me and take out those turrets." Revan's voice was iron hard; his command voice causing goose bumps to rise on Zev's forearms. He had always been intimidated by the man and now more than ever; he was fighting alongside Revan himself.

Thumbing his triggers; Zev sent two missiles towards a heavy turret that had begun firing towards them; turning it into scrap.

"Master Revan, I thought this ship was knocked out?" Another pilot came over the comms as they continued to destroy the turrets.

Zev winced when he saw three fighters shot down by the turrets colliding with the hull before exploding. "Yeah, Master, these turrets are all online."

"Just keep blasting the damn things and clear a path for the shuttles." Revan ordered as blasted another group of turrets.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Zev muttered to himself as he flipped his ship onto another attack run.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I really have a bad feeling about this." Zev looked around the empty hanger as the shuttles continued to land and dispense their loads. Dozens of troopers filled the hanger, setting up defenses and turrets while Zev and his small squad took up positions behind Alex's dropship.

"Alright, I know my track record isn't the best, but I need you to trust me. Can you?" Zev looked into the faces of Kim and Carmine; both nodding though Kim was more reluctant. Zev was still getting used to the fact that Kim was his cousin, but he'd keep that hidden for now.

"Alright, our job is to make it to the-

"INCOMING!"

Zev barely made it to the deck before one of the shuttles exploded in a mass of shrapnel; tearing down several troopers. Looking up, he saw Mandalorians pouring out of the only way out of the hanger. Luckily, the area the Mandos were in didn't have much cover so turret operators began to cut them down.

"We need to get to the reactor and overload the systems. Kim, you've got rearguard with Carmine. Bane, you take point; let's move!"

Zev leapt to his feet, lightsaber blaring to light; his silver blade batting back bolts from the Mandos. Diving behind another fighter, he watched as Master Revan leapt into the midst of the Mandalorians; his dual blades cutting into their armor with ease.

Using the force, he lifted a piece of wreckage and sent it flying into a group of Mandalorians about to overrun one of the turret emplacements; crushing them instantly. Rushing forward, he sliced down Mandalorian after Mandalorian; hissing when a bolt streak too close to his face.

"Zev, we must push forward!" Revan blocked the blade of an outmatched Mando before sweeping his feet out from under him; slamming his blades through the man's chest and into the deck.

Striking down another Mandalorian, Zev grabbed another from behind; his biceps flaring as he snapped the man's neck. Throwing his lightsaber forward into a charging Mando, Zev summoned a large amount of Force energy into his hands; thrusting forward when he could barely control it any longer. The blast sent the bulk of the Mandalorians flying into the bulkheads and back into the area in which they came from.

"There…push forward." Zev gasped before waving the troopers forward. He watched Alex climb out of her cockpit before he rounded the corner and into the sprawling hallway.

The hallway comprised of many different corridors before it ended in a dead-end where a large group of Mandalorians stood waiting for Zev and Revan who had already begun sprinting towards them; batting back bolt after bolt.

"Carmine, Kim; secure the entrance, nothing gets in or out." Zev ordered as the last of the Republics made it into the hallway. They immediately went their separate ways; spreading out amongst the corridors.

Turning around, he rushed forward to join Revan in the melee. He grinned when he saw the familiar grey hair and scars of the arrogant man who knocked him out on Rhen Var; Canderous Ordo.

"You!" Zev leapt forward, using the Force to amplify his speed; allowing him to dodge the Mandalorians and a few Republic soldiers who had joined the fight.

Canderous barely blocked the vicious strike from Zev before rolling to the side and springing back to his feet. Settling into a two-handed en garde position; Canderous grinned as he sidestepped with Zev.

"_Kandosii,_ attack an enemy when he least expects it, but yelling defeats that purpose doesn't it?" Canderous leapt off his back foot; thrusting his blade forward.

Zev leapt to the side; his 'saber sparking as the blades crossed over one another. "Had to give an old man a chance didn't I?"

"Tssk, tssk. Surely you can think of better insults, ner vod." Canderous' blade struck against Zev's again; pushing him back against a sealed door.

"I am not your brother!"

Zev lashed out with a flurry of blows which scored on Canderous' shoulders and elbows, but his armor protected him; leaving just scorch marks. Pressing forward, Canderous backed Zev into the door once again, but Zev swung a hand back, using the Force to open it before jumping back away from a horizontal swing.

"You're not?" Canderous asked, pulling a short vibrosword from a sheath on his greaves. He clashed the blades together angrily; an almost sadistic look on his face. "Then why do you bear the mark of the Mando'ad and wear Ordo's sigil. You have accepted who you are, young Jetii. Now, you must realize you fight for the wrong side."

With an angry cry, Zev charged Canderous; their blades clashing together hard enough to send tremors down to Zev's boots. Receiving a boot to the sternum, Zev slammed to the ground, rolling backwards and getting a view of their battleground.

It was a large observation room with platforms above them and a large window to their left showed the endless blackness of space. Leaping up, Zev took advantage of the platforms to catch his breath; his armored chest heaving as he sucked in the recycled air.

"Running? I knew you were a coward." Canderous stalked Zev from below; an angry snarl on his face like that of a Kath Hound awaiting its meal. "Fine, then we'll cut this short. Alpha team, move in."

Another set of doors hissed open as half a dozen red armored Mandalorians rushed inside and up the stairs behind Zev; blaster rifles gleaming in the light. They opened fire on Zev, the bolts being knocked back and dissipating against their armor, but for one that struck the visor of the lead Mando; killing him instantly.

Flipping from the platform, Zev landed in the midst of the group; his silver blade slicing through their armor like paper. The soldiers cried out for an instant before collapsing in a steaming pile of body parts and red hot metal.

"Special treatment, huh? What do you want with me?" Zev shouted as he ripped a vibrosword from the sheath of one of the Mandos; reversing the blade in his off hand.

"Haar'chak!" Canderous rushed forward, their blades once again meeting in a flurry of blows before Zev felt the biting pain of the Canderous' blade sliding diagonally across his chest. Stumbling backwards, Zev pressed his hand against the tear in his armor; his fingers coming away bloody.

"Feels different doesn't it? Feeling your life blood between your fingers as you fight for your very survival; this is how warriors live. Embrace it!"

Raising his blades in time to block the blows; Zev felt a strangeness come over him like heaviness had been put on his shoulders. Swing his blades, he hissed when he felt the vibrosword be knocked from his grasp. Struggling to keep up, he swung his lightsaber wildly before he felt a boot be planted straight into his gut; sending his sprawling, his lightsaber deactivating automatically.

"What…di…did you do?"

Canderous set the tip of his swords against Zev's throat; forcing his face up.

"It's a new serum we've developed that renders Jetii useless; taking their might Force away. I coated my blades with it and now…well, I'll save that for later."

Zev's eyes began to darken as he struggled to rise; the more he struggled, the faster the serum coursed through his body. Canderous grinned again as he raised the swords again, either to kill him or severely incapacitate him.

Right before the blow was struck; he saw Revan knock Canderous to the ground. Revan was a sight to see; his robes had all but been destroyed and a trickle of blood seeped from his shoulder. His mask had gained a new slash across the cheek and his hands shook violently from adrenaline.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here."

**Alright, well I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of For the Republic. I believe that it is very wise for you to review this chapter and tell me what you liked and didn't like because then I can adapt so it's even better for you, my awesome readers.**

**Cybrind-Thanks for the great review and yes, my surgery went great; lasers in the eyeballs apparently make you see better…who knew!**

**Apples Who Dance With Oranges- First off, sweet name. Second, Sergeant Kim and Carmine are indeed back and will be playing a more important role from now on…but should Carmine have the same fate as another we know?**

**Haar'chak-Damn it**

**Kandosii-well done**


	13. True Faces and Feelings

Mandalorian Cruiser-Hanger Bay

The uproar of battle filled the ship as Mandalorians and Republic soldiers fought not for the ship or objective, but for their very lives. Everywhere one could see blaster bolts bringing men to their knees, the slash of a vibrosword rending a man's armor; none were spared by the horrible melee.

Even with her experiences, the slaughter that was occurring before her shocked and sickened Alex; knowing she was a part of it. Raising her newly procured rifle, she sent a blast into a red-armored Mandalorian about to decapitate Private Carmine; receiving thanks from the Private as he limped to join her. She and the rest of the dropship crews had been narrowly holding the hanger bay since Revan and Zev left for the reactor; the troopers that accompanying them having returned completing their own missions had no news of the two Jedi.

Dropping inside her ship, she tapped a few of the wounded soldiers on the shoulders as she passed through and to the other side where another dropship had become the temporary headquarters. Thankfully, the ship's armor was impervious to small arms fire, allowing the wounded excellent cover while they rested. Ducking inside, she pulled her flight helmet from her head, shaking her hair out and setting it in the crook of her arm. She winced as her helmet scrapped against her side; a blaster bolt had struck her side, but had only grazed her.

"Sergeant Bane, the Mandos are about to overrun the defensive perimeter." Alex reported as she plopped down on an ammo crate; draining a canteen someone had handed her. "The ships are filling up with wounded and the basic medical kits won't cut it for much longer. Request permission to send a ship back with wounded."

Bane looked up from his handheld holo-projector that showed the expanse of the hanger bay. His eyes were blood shot and the left side of his scalp was burned severely resulting in a bloodied bandage being wrapped around it. Due to his combat knowledge, Alex and the other pilots had given tactical command to him after Revan left.

"Granted, take the most severe cases and send back reinforcements; no point in risking your life again." Bane pulled a cigarette from a capsule on his belt; tapping the end to ignite the cigarette.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not leaving until Zev is back." Alex pulled the power cell from her rifle and sorted through a pack for a new one. Finding it, she slammed it into the rifle with a satisfying click.

"Ha, and what about Revan?" Bane blew smoke out his nostrils as a wide-grin stretched his face despite his wounds and position.

Flushing, Alex pulled her helmet on to hide her embarrassment. She had forgotten Revan had gone with Zev and now Bane thought-

"Relax, Lt. Zev's going to be fine and y'all will have some…R&R when this is over I bet." Bane winked at Alex with his grin never leaving his face.

Again Alex flushed, the older man laughing now had he sucked on his cigarette again. Rushing inside, Carmine pulled a wounded woman into the crew bay; her armor rent in several places and blood flowing freely. Snapping to action, Alex and Bane helped haul her in and began stripping her armor from her chest; blood squirting from an arterial wound. Three diagonal slashes had cleaved through her armor followed by an upwards thrust which had pierced her right lung.

Coughing raggedly, the woman began drowning in her own blood as Alex struggled to save her life only for Bane to pull her away; blaster pistol in his hand. Silently, he pressed the barrel to the side of the woman's head; firing once.

"Dammit! Fuck, fucking Mandalorian pigs, you soulless bastards!" Alex threw the useless bandages away as Carmine pulled an emergency blanket over the dead woman.

Alex continued to curse the Mandalorians and their mothers before noticing Carmine's shoulder. It had been struck by an overpowered blast; shearing away the shoulder pauldron and burning the skin underneath. Taking a kolto bandage, she gently eased it onto his shoulder; wincing as the normally quiet private began cursing in Huttese.

"Not all can be saved, Lt." Carmine pressed an armored gauntlet over Alex's before picking his rifle up again and heading back out to the battle.

Looking up to Bane, Alex took one last look at the bloodstained cloth covering the woman before shouldering her rifle and joining Carmine.

Xxxxxxx

The hum of lightsabers could be heard over the sounds of blaster fire as Revan lead Zev to the reactor core; the Mandalorian engineers unequipped to handle the Jedi duo.

"Zev, to your left!" Revan shouted as he spotted a control console. Currently, a wounded engineer tried to disable the system only for a silver blade to slip between his ribs.

Immediately, Zev took his place typing into the keyboard; the Mandalorian symbols scrolling past as he found what he was looking for; the reactor self-destruct. Typing in another series of commands, he activated the timer for thirty minutes before stabbing his blade into the console; rendering it useless.

_All crew, the self-destruct sequence has been enabled. Evacuate immediately. You have thirty standard minutes._

"Master, timer is set! Let's move!" Zev's boots pounded on the gangway as he and Revan tore through the opposition; their blades leaving steaming severed limbs behind them.

Making their way back to the observation area, Revan ducked into another area of the ship; an office by the looks of it. A dead Republic soldier lay strewn on the floor while a Mandalorian had seemed to have collapsed against the wall. Shaking his head, Zev deactivated his lightsaber and sealing the room.

"Master Revan, we don't have time for this. We must go." Zev pressed urgently.

Revan either didn't hear him or didn't care what he said. The floor began to shake as the ship shook from the self-destruct sequence. The reactor had begun to overheat.

"Revan, we need to leave now!" Zev hissed as he made his way to the consoled Revan had hunched over. "What are you doing?"

"I'm jettisoning the escape pods, no Mandalorian on this ship will survive." Revan's voice seemed to hold some kind of glee in it as he furiously typed at the keyboard.

"That is not the Jedi way, its senseless killing!" Zev pulled at Revan's arm only for him to viciously shrug away. "This is the way to the Dark Side, Revan! There is a difference between killing and murdering; you've lost it!"

Zev clutched at his head as he felt a strong disturbance in the Force; all coming from Revan. The shredded hood and robes did nothing to hide the heinous intentions of the man Revan once thought was a great man and Jedi.

"I will not allow it." Zev muttered before igniting his lightsaber; slashing down on the console. He narrowly missed Revan's fingers, but succeeded in preventing the terrible act.

Suddenly, he felt his throat constrict and his boots left the ground; shaking wildly as he clawed at his throat. His lightsaber clattering to the deck, Zev gasped for air as Revan stood in front of him with his hand raised.

"You are insubordinate, Captain Aban. I will not stand-

The power conduit exploded suddenly, cutting off Revan in midsentence and sending a surge of electricity through his body. Howling in pain, Revan released Zev before collapsing to the deck; his robes smoking and fingers twitching slightly.

"Thank you faulty wiring…" Zev's voice came out raw and scratchy; rubbing his throat gently.

Seizing his lightsaber, he made for the door; the tremors beginning to escalate. Looking back at the still body of Revan, he felt another blast rock the ship; the ship's alarms beginning to sound and an automated voice came over the speakers.

_All crew, self-destruct sequence has been enabled. Evacuate immediately. You have fifteen standard minutes._

"Damn it."

Xxxxxxx

When the emergency alarms began to sound, the fighting almost stopped immediately. Then the Mandalorians began to rush out of every exit; leaving the Republic troops cheering and on their own.

"Everyone to your ships! Wounded first, move, move, move!" Alex took charge, directing the surviving soldiers to their ships as they began to lift off. Stowing her rifle on her back, Alex grabbed the arm of a limping soldier and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Lt.! No word on Zev or Revan, neither are onboard any of the ships." Carmine pressed a hand to his ear; his helmet having been lost during the fighting. His steel-grey eyes seemed radiate confidence even during the battle. He had earned his armor as her Echani mentors used to say.

_All crew, the self-destruct sequence has been enabled. You have five minutes to reach minimum safe distance._

Cursing, Alex handed the man off to another soldier who then boarded Alex's dropship. Hearing the sound of blaster fire, Alex turned to see Bane and Kim come around the corner; blaster bolts barely missing them as they sprinted towards her and down the ramp. Kim was carrying a robed figure on his back that could only be Revan…but no Zev.

Grabbing her rifle, she sprinted forward, meeting them halfway. It was definitely Revan, though how he came to be unconscious she couldn't wait to hear. She signaled for Kim to keep running as she grabbed at Bane's arm.

"Where's Zev?" Alex couldn't help but notice her voice tremble as she said his name. The thought of losing him now was indescribable; she didn't know why but she couldn't…wouldn't lose him.

"Relax _cyar'ika. _Zev's got it handled. Let's prep the ship." Bane grabbed her by the arm, hauling her towards the ship; the last of the dropships left in the hanger that weren't smoldering hulks of metal.

Glancing at Revan, his body unmoving, she climbed into the cockpit; her baby humming to life as she pressed the necessary buttons.

"Leave, the starboard hatch open for Zev!" Bane shouted from the crew bay, his voice surprisingly steady.

Alex nodded to herself as the hanger around them began to fall apart. Support beams and vents began to fall and explode randomly; one even slamming against the hull of the ship. Looking up, she saw Zev come sprinting around the corner, his hair wild as he swatted blaster bolt back at a Mandalorian chasing him.

Leaping over a fallen beam, he deactivated his lightsaber before landing crouched on one knee. Twisting around, he brought his hands up and even from the cockpit, Alex could see his muscles bursting as he wrenched a slab of metal from the ceiling and threw it towards the approaching Mandalorians; crushing them and sealing the hanger off.

She rotated the ship towards the hanger exit and felt calmed when she heard Zev's voice behind her; his bloodied hand slamming down on the controls to seal the crew bay.

"Now would be a very good time to leave!"

She gunned the dropship forward, crashing into falling pieces of metal before soaring out into space; fire overtaking the hanger bay. She spared a glance at Zev; a look of fierce determination on his sweaty face. Reaching out she slipped her fingers between his as she watched the chrono hit zero. At first, nothing happened then a massive shockwave sent her and Zev flying forward against their safety belts. The entire ship shook as she struggled to remain in control; her arms beginning to strain and she gasped when she felt the belt dig into her wounded side.

Gradually, the shaking ended and they made their way towards the Defiance, the rest of the ships already on board. Glancing back at Zev, she saw a wild grin on his face as he leaned over and captured her lips. For a moment, neither one of them did anything then Alex uncoupled her belt and threw herself onto Zev's lap; her arms locking around his head.

"I…" She began, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I know _cyar'ika. _I know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zev watched Revan float gently in the kolto tank; electricity burns crossing over his chest and arms. He was surprised to see Revan had long black hair along with a full grown beard. Sighing, he knew he would be in for it once Revan woke up.

"You know, for saving a war hero, you look pretty glum."

Zev grinned despite himself when he saw Dr. Zale, his ever present cigarette pressed between his lips; thankfully unlit.

"How're the wounded?" Zev asked, gesturing to the full medical beds and floor. Many but not all were Defiance marines, a few were from other ships involved in the battle and others included a dozen Duros who had fled their planet.

"Well, the more severe cases aren't in any danger thankfully. I suspect most will recover soon and be back to the meat grinder." Zale spat out the last two words harshly. Learning awhile ago that Zale abhorred bloodshed, Zev couldn't possibly understand why he stayed around; probably to do what good he could.

"Well, what you do is appreciated." Zev shook the faces of the wounded from his mind; pulling at the neck of his jacket as he left the medical bay.

Later

Sitting in the middle of his floor, Zev had been meditating on the past events. Canderous using some kind of serum which for a short while disabled any Jedi, Revan trying to kill an entire ship full of Mandalorians; he just couldn't understand it. Was it because he was a Mandalorian, was he a traitor?

"Blast it…" Zev muttered as he looked out his viewport; the blue lines of hyperspace lightly illuminating his quarters. He had attempted to connect with his father and Master Tione, but to no avail. Instead, he tried to connect to Kana. He winced when he did, he could feel her anger and disappointment. Because she wasn't on the mission, Zev concluded…because she has feelings unreturned.

A gentle knocking on the door severed Zev from the link; pulling him back into reality. It was two a.m. ship time, who could be up?

Waving his hand, the door hissed open to reveal a shivering Alex who quickly leapt into Zev's arms. He was shocked, but not ungrateful for the contact. He was worried why she shivered so much though.

"You okay? Someone hurt you?" Zev asked gently, stroking her hair as they sat down on his bed.

"I…my first time fighting face to face with the Mandalorians. How…how do you cope with it all? Th…the blood and smells?" Alex sobbed into his chest; warm tears beginning to slide down his bare chest.

Zev racked his mind for an appropriate answer, but nothing…wait! There was one thing.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. I learned at the enclave that the Force, in even the smallest way, controls every aspect of life in the galaxy. I trust in it and know that there is peace in the world, in me and the ones I love."

Zev lifted Alex's head gently, his thumb brushing away the tears. "I know that when I hold you in my arms, nothing can harm me. I can cope with it because I know you're there to bring me back from the darkness."

Smiling, Alex wiped at her eyes before pressing her lips against Zev's; their tongues stealing out of their mouths for a taste. Slowly, they both lay back against the sheets of the bed; neither one wanting to break the lock. Finally, they broke apart; gasping for air. Zev smiled gently at Alex's flushed cheeks and stiffened when he felt her soft, warm hands glide across his stomach and his now scarred chest.

Briefly her fingers traced the diagonal slash before continuing upward to his neck where it rested. Leaning in again, Zev followed suit, his wandering hands finding their way underneath Alex's shirt and sliding smoothly across her back. She shivered and sighed against his mouth; an almost begging moan coming from the both of them as a fire ignited inside each of them.

"Stay with me tonight, Alex."

Alex's only response was to throw her shirt at Zev's face.

**Okay, Alex and Zev get their privacy! Come back later, their…indisposed at the moment.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Discovering that Revan is beginning to become someone we all know is not good and hey, Carmine didn't get decapitated, so everyone wins!**

**Cyar'ika- Sweetheart, darling.**

**Cybrind, once again thanks for the great review. Means a lot that you take the time to tell me what you think. Hope I get another awesome review from ya…hint, hint, hint.**

**So, to all my readers, once again thanks for reading and may the Force be with ya!**

**P.S.-Review, por favor.**


	14. Battle of Dxun

**Author's Note: Okay, I realized over time how much I hated the ending chapter to this so I decided to change it. Sorry to everyone who may have enjoyed that crappy chapter.**

Dxun-One Month Later

Thunder roared across the gray clouded skies of Dxun as swarms of Republic fighter's and Mandalorian Basilisk droids fought over supremacy of the sky. Superheated shrapnel rained down on the jungle below; tearing into the defenses of Republic and Mandalorian troops alike.

At the foremost trench, the Republic Marines and a small detachment of Army troopers tried valiantly to stave off the aggressive counterattack by the Mandalorian horde. Red and blue blaster bolts crisscrossed across the open ground as the Republic soldiers charged forward and met the Mandalorians on open ground; blades flashing as they tore through armor and flesh, quenching their bloody thirst.

In the middle of the melee, an almost white blade struck again and again as the Mandalorians surged forward; taking half a dozen troopers with them. A bandaged trooper rushed forward to his commander; a bloody bandage covering the left side of his head.

"Captain Aban, the Mandos just received reinforcements; they're pushing us back!" The man winced as a blaster bolt flew too close to his head.

"Corporal, hold the line. Reinforcements will be here soon, just hold on!" Zev ducked under a bolt before batting back another. "Take your squad and flank right, try to pinch them in!"

The corporal nodded, waving his few remaining men toward him. Zev sliced through the armor of a blood covered Mando before he was able to finish off a mud-encrusted Carmine; his armor causing him to sink into the mud. Pulling the dead man off him, Zev knelt beside Carmine, yelling over the chaos.

"Carmine, get back to the C.P. and find out when those droids are getting here! On the double!"

Nodding, Carmine took off running; firing his blaster rapidly at any Mando who got close. Zev wiped mud from his face, unknowingly smearing blood across his forehead. The _Defiance_ had dropped the entire infantry complement a month ago and the fighting had been going on since Taris was liberated. Already thousands of Republic soldiers have perished in this Force-forsaken planet.

Pivoting, Zev stomped on the chest of a man before slicing his head from his shoulders. The remains of Zev's robe hung loosely from his shoulders; encrusted with mud, blood, and vomit from sickly men. His armor had scars running up and down the entire suit; thankfully being able to protect him from the deadly blows. Yet, blood seeped from a thigh wound from an exploding Basilisk droid. He hadn't been that lucky.

Leaping forward again, he sliced his way through three men before leaping on top of another and dragging him to the water-soaked earth. Reversing the grip on his 'saber, he drove it into the stomach of the Mandalorian; silencing his screams and taking away another bit of Zev's sanity. Receiving an armored boot to the temple, Zev floundered in the mud; his lightsaber slipping from his grasp.

The red armored Mando only shouldered his blaster, no gestures or taunts, before a brilliant green blade erupted from his chest. Shoving the man to the side, Kana reached down and pulled Zev from the mud.

She looked surprisingly clean despite the constant downpour and the carnage around her. Nodding once, she turned back to back with Zev; their blades batting back bolt after bolt. A large mechanical sound drew Zev's attention; a smile stretching across his face as over three dozen battle droids landed in the mud behind the Mandalorians.

"Open fire." The lead droid stuttered, its robotic voice heard even over the clamor of battle. A brilliant wave of red drove into the back of the Mandalorian line; striking where the armor was weakest and cutting down the remaining soldiers before the droids simply turned around and headed down the hill to the Mandalorian trenches.

"Damn, thanks for the droids."

Kana grinned as she flung mud from her sleeves. Thankfully, she had rid herself of plainclothes and wore heavy armor like every Jedi on Dxun now did.

"No problem, took longer than I liked but, that's brass for you." Kana shook her head at the ignorance of Command, complaining that the droids would be wasted on that area; nothing a little Force persuade couldn't fix.

"Okay, well we're still thankful." Zev patted Kana on the back before stepping forward and scanning for his uncle. Spotting him, he waved the older man over.

Bane had earned another scar across the top of his bald head since landing on Dxun; a vibroblade from a dormant booby trap which had taken two other troopers. The older man squared his shoulders as he addressed his nephew.

"Surprisingly few dead, only about twenty…of what we can find; about double that wounded, ranging from nicks to missing limbs. Zev, we need to pull the men out and get replacements."

Pulling on the arms of Kana and Bane; Zev lowered his voice. "We have no replacements, Bane. The Fleet is getting hammered and only the craziest pilots will attempt to make it down here and most of them have been shot down. We just have to hold until this rain stops and then we'll push forward."

"But we need medical supplies, most of our wounded had mud and gods know what packed into their wounds. Ammo is also low too." Bane pulled his canteen from his belt, drinking deeply before passing it to Zev.

"Dammit…look do what you can for the wounded. Get them in whatever pre-fab buildings we have left behind the lines and keep them warm." Bane nodded and scurried off, shouting orders and lifting a crying woman in his arms; her left leg minus the foot. "Kana, I hate to ask, but can you find any ammunition and medical supplies anywhere? I need you to scrounge as much as possible."

They had begun walking back to the Republic line, if it could be called that. Rows of soaked tents and ruined prefab buildings dotted the open area. They were lucky for the overhang which proved reliable as shelter and lookout post for the camp. Dozens of men and women sat in the mud with their heads between their legs or looking out past the trench; scanning for any signs of movement.

"I was able to find some medical supplies and food, not much, but enough to help out here. Zev, I don't understand why you can't come back with me to headquarters." Kana shook her head as she wrung water from her hair; thankfully they had entered the trench command post, sheltering them from the rain.

"The men need me Kana; I wouldn't be able to face myself if I wasn't with them. Besides, I abhor being clean." He gestured jokingly at his armor. "Any news from…uh…"

"She's fine and Revan's been using her ship as his personal transport so she's being well taken care of." Kana laughed, punching Zev in the arm. She may not completely agree with the matchup, but Alex Cross had been growing on her.

"Which reminds me, Master Revan actually said he needed to see you back at headquarters anyway."

Shrugging off the remains of his cloak, Zev pulled a stim from his belt; downing the foul tasting liquid with a grimace. Shaking his head, he wiped at his lips before gagging slightly.

"If he needs to talk to me he can come here and give the troops a morale boost. Kana, he hasn't been this far down the line; hell…we barely have a line after that counterattack. Lieutenant, do you have those schematics for me?"

Breaking away, Zev peered over the holo table in the middle of the room, a young lieutenant punching in a series of commands before the map of the surrounding area snapped up. In the dim lighting, the map illuminated her face and Kana could see worry and exhaustion etched into it.

Zev didn't look any better, his hair had begun to grow back out and his beard along with it made him look much older than he actually was. She couldn't understand why she had been so adamant about joining after seeing how much she and her friend had changed.

_Poor Rain…you're the lucky one._

"Lieutenant, move the heavy turrets ten yards farther apart; that way they get a wider field of fire."

The woman nodded, snatching up her helmet before lifting the flap acting as a door and leaving. Bane entered after her, a cigarette nestled between his lips. Knocking over an empty rations crate, he took a deep drag on the cancer stick; smoke lazily wafting up in the air.

"I managed to get the more serious wounded out on a supply ship; they'll be fine." Bane muttered as he ran a gloved hand over his head. "Zev, most of the men are down to their last power cells and they're exhausted. Any word from Command?"

"None…Kana, if I went with you, would Revan send in reinforcements?" Zev looked up from the map, exhaustion ringing his eyes.

"_Master _Revan and I believe he would."

Straitening up, Zev switched the holo table off, crossing to the middle of the room.

"I only go with a guarantee, comm him."

Xxxxxxxxx

Two hours later had Zev holding on tightly as the dropship pilot maneuvered haphazardly to avoid anti-air fire. He laughed to himself as the pilot shouted excitedly as they neared headquarters. The only moderately safe place on this planet. Well, time to see _Master _Revan.

Stepping off onto the ground, rain seemed to come down like fat globs; soaking Zev almost instantly. Despite this dedicated squads of artillerymen and women continued to rain down their own fat globs of high-explosives; doing their part to soften the Mandalorian defenses.

"Great, more rain…damn planet." Bane muttered as he donned his helmet; the rain pattering annoyingly on it.

"Hey, this planet is held sacred by our people, Uncle." Zev teased as Kana lead them into the command post; identifiable by the large turrets surrounding it.

"True…doesn't mean I want to be on it. I'm going to go scrounge up some supplies while to talk to Mr. Personality, alright?" Bane didn't even wait for an answer before splitting off from Zev and heading toward a row of tents.

"His disrespect in intolerable." Kana hissed as they entered the post; guards flanking them as they continued down the hallway and into the main room. Dozens of holo tables dotted the large room with officers and noncoms pinpointing Mandalorian defenses and weaknesses.

"Relax Kana, he is telling the truth."

"What truth?"

Zev turned around to see Revan standing behind him; his arms clasped behind his back and his ever present mask on his face. The man's robes were pristine, not a speck of mud. A large bald man stood behind him, Alek…or as he now went by Malak. Zev had grown to detest him almost as much as Master Vrook back at the Enclave; the man had sent scores of soldiers to their deaths on Dxun alone and an ever-present snarl was etched on his face.

"Just that the rain here never seems to let up. Don't you agree Malak; your bald head must be cold?" Zev crossed his arms, a cocky grin on his face as he silently laughed at Malak's demeanor change from arrogance to anger in the span of five seconds.

"Don't start with me Aban…how're your troops? I hear they're taking a beating. Too bad reinforcements won't be coming." Malak stepped forward, spittle flying from his lips.

"Bastard! Revan, you promised me reinforcements and you know that my men can't last much longer!" Zev jabbed a finger at Revan, anger clouding his mind.

"Captain Aban, I must remind you that Malak outranks you as do I. Now check yourself." Revan ordered before waving his hand forward into a separate room with a much larger holo table inside.

"Captain Aban, your troops are already being moved to spearhead the charge to the Mandalorian base, but I needed you here for an important mission." Revan pointed to a large mound of earth; enlarging the image and bringing it to eyelevel. "We have reason to believe this is one of many Mandalorian weapon caches dotting Dxun. We discovered one a month ago while patrolling in the southern ridge and procured over a dozen Basilisk war droids; this cache was deemed small compared to some others we have found."

Breaking his glare off of Malak, Zev cast his gaze to the map. "So what do you need me for?"

"We've been unable to access this base because we're missing a certain item; a medallion it seems. I believe you have one that we need." Revan gestured to Zev's necklace. "I didn't want to just take it due to the fact that the symbol of your necklace is painted on the blast door to the cache."

"Are you sure?" Zev was now more interested; Bane would definitely want to be in on this mission. He unconsciously fiddled with the necklace as he stared at the cache.

"Positive."

Zev pondered the situation. He could find a cache of his clan's weapons and armor and possibly learn more about himself along the way.

"Alright, I get to choose my team and on the condition that my unit doesn't lead the assault. Oh, and keep Malak away from them, I don't want them being soiled by his presence." Ignoring Malak's glare, Zev waited for the inevitable nod from Revan.

"Done. You leave in an hour."

**Well, I think that's much better than the original chapter. I hope I get my readers back cuz yall were awesome.**


	15. The Cache

Dxun-Southern Ridge

Here they were, sloshing through the jungle in the hopes of finding a way into a weapons cache full of Mandalorian tech. Zev trailed behind Carmine who followed in the footsteps of another trooper; his armor practically shining it was so new. Most of his squad were replacements and had quickly showed their inexperience when one tripped out of the dropship on landing. The boy had been so nervous he had put his boots on the wrong feet.

"Captain…how much further?"

Wiping sweat from his eyes, Zev glanced behind him. Another replacement, a young woman, barely old enough to enlist, slowly crept closer to him as if his aura could protect her.

"Not too much farther if the coordinates are right. What's your name, private?" Zev asked, quickening his step so they didn't make a larger target.

"Belle Sitzes, sir." She said as she fiddled with the visor connected to her helmet; only then did Zev notice the red cross on the side of her helmet. They finally got a medic. The rain had ceased during their march so most of the humidity was rising up and making it terrible for everyone wearing armor; fogging up glasses, viewports, and so on.

"Well, Sitzes, what's a girl like you doing on a planet like this?" Zev teased, trying to ease the tension.

"Ha, Sitzes believes in the war…load of bullshit." Another private interjected, his chestpiece bearing slashes for each Mandalorian killed; only three so far, Zev noticed. Well, plenty of time to get more.

"Screw you, Owen. I only believe in protecting the Republic." Sitzes snapped a little louder than necessary, prompting Carmine to turn around and glare at her. "You should to Owen, being from the Core Worlds."

"Growing up in the slums doesn't make you feel very patriotic, unlike you." Owen muttered before walking past them both; taking Carmine's place in the line.

"Dammit…"

"Don't sweat it, Sitzes. What did he mean?" Zev asked, reaching over to pat her on the shoulder.

The path they were on began to slope upwards and evidence of the battle for the cache began evident by the corpses laying strewn about; both Republic and Mandalorian…too many were Republic. In one spot, over a dozen troopers surrounded a single red armored Mandalorian; two vibroblades still clenched in his hands.

"My father is a wealthy merchant from Naboo. Guess you could say I lived with the silver spoon in my mouth…Owen has never really liked me for that. Sir…we're losing the battle aren't we?" Sitzes pointed to the corpses lying about with her blaster.

"No, this planet is sacred to the Mandalorians and they'll fight to the last man for it. We just have more soldiers to give than they do. Sadly…that's just the way it-

"INCOMING!

A mortar round impacted directly in front of the point man; obliterating him in an instant. The rest of the squad split and took cover anywhere possible. Zev saw one of his troopers dive underneath the remains of a Basilisk droid and Bane launched himself over a rock. Zev himself pulled Sitzes with him and threw her in a ditch running along the path. Rounds continued to impact along the center of the path tossing dirt and bodies every which way.

The battle comm became flooded with screams of agony and commands being yelled over and over. Watching the rounds impacting, Zev turned to see his squad cowering in the mud and breathed deeply. Launching himself forward, he ran up the path and stopped where the point man was killed.

"Get moving! They've got this place zeroed; get out of the ditches and move up the path!" Zev waved his arms forward; taking a single step forward when he felt himself lift up into the air. His last thought before hitting the ground was simple.

_Shit._

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Move it!"

Carmine launched himself out of the ditch he dove in and rushed to Zev's side. The entire left side of his armor was blackened from the explosion and blood began to seep from shrapnel wounds dotting his body.

"Medic!" Carmine yelled; checking for a pulse. Grinning when he found it, Carmine pulled his blaster rifle to his shoulder and rushed up the path. Luckily, when he rounded the corner, he spotted the mound indicating the cache.

Running back, he winced as another mortar exploded nearby and threw a chunk of mud across his chest. Groaning, he thought about the fact that he would have to clean it again. Sliding on a knee, he saw that the new medic had begun triage despite the incoming mortar fire. He couldn't help but notice the nice, even, shape of her…

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he focused on the matter at hand. "Sergeant Bane, cache is up the path!"

Bane nodded once, hauling up a scrawny private by the nape of his neck. "Move them out Carmine!"

Gently pushing the medic aside, Carmine hauled the unconscious Zev onto his shoulders and began heading up the path. "Move it people! You want to be bantha fodder?"

Bane's yelling plus an added boot to the ass helped to spur the troopers forward. The medic stuck close to him as they ran; skidding around the corner, they hauled it to the door. Setting Zev down, he ran his hands along the metal until his fingers found the groove shaped like the medallion hanging from his CO's neck.

"Girl, get the necklace."

"What necklace?" The medic asked, her hands shaking as the mortar rounds continued land; some too close for comfort.

"The necklace that's hanging from his damn neck!" Carmine hissed as he ran back to the path; ushering two troopers past him. He heard a jubilant shout; making him suspect the medic found the necklace.

"Thank the gods…Sergeant, taking long enough?" Carmine ducked as an explosion sent a trooper flying into the cliff above him; the audible sound of his bones cracking making him gag weakly.

"Carmine, get to the cache!" Bane yelled as he sprinted towards Carmine who quickly followed the order.

Explosions seemed to follow them like a scene from a bad action vid as they neared the cache doors; the medic waving them forward, her words lost to them. At the last possible second, Carmine threw himself forward, pressing his boots downward and, despite the danger, relished the feeling of the near explosions behind him. His armor skidded along the floor as he and Bane made it through the closing blast door.

"Wahoo! Hell yeah…let's do that again!

Xxxxxxx

A half-hour later, the squad had set up operations inside of the entrance to the cache. Three wounded, including Zev who had awoken less than fifteen minutes ago, took up a space to the right of the doorway.

Groaning weakly, Zev climbed to his feet and walked around the basilisk droid that took up the majority of the cache. Surrounding the droid were stacks of weapons, weapons, and even more weapons. Each bearing the symbol of Clan Ordo.

"Captain Aban, you should not be up now; your stitches will tear."

"I'll be fine; a leader can't be lying on his ass for too long. Besides, my stitches don't bother me too much." Zev explained, turning to face Sitzes whose face had a smear of blood across her cheek.

"Don't scratch them!"

Dropping his hand, Zev sheepishly grinned before fidgeting with his sling. His arm had taken the brunt of the shrapnel from the mortar and now he felt incredibly useless with only one hand.

"How're the wounded?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Sitzes sighed softly. "Both are out of harm's way if we can evac soon, but we've no word on the battlenet. So…I've made them as comfortable as possible; either way, they're both out of the battle."

With that, Sitzes returned to her duties, kneeling in front of the more serious of the two. The woman had multiple deep lacerations across her abdomen while the man suffered third degree burns across his back and had his leg severed from the knee down. The woman might be able to make a full recovery, but the man would take mental and physical recovery.

"Poor girl…"

"Ah, Carmine. How's it looking?"

Carmine pulled his helmet off; brushing his bangs from his face. It was amazing how much of a soldier he had become since their first mission together.

"From the looks of the place, even the Mandos haven't been here in awhile. We found crates marked with the Ordo sigil and enough weapons and armor to outfit a company for troopers." Carmine took a draught from his canteen; wiping his lips before continuing. "As for outside, the mortar fire hasn't let up so I'm thinking something big is happening nearby and we haven't found another way out yet."

"Keep looking, gotta be one somewhere."

"Yes sir."

Carmine donned his helmet before taking his leave. Zev watched him go round up two remaining troopers before heading to the back of the cache. The squad had been reduced down to six standing troopers, not including the wounded. In a single attack they had been reduced to half strength from an already half strength company.

"Damn it all." Zev hissed as he watched Bane try vainly to light a cigarette before angrily tossing the mud filled lighter aside.

"Sergeant Bane, word from command?"

"None yet, sir. Barely managed to get some chatter though; word is that a major offensive is taking place and we're beating the Mandalorians back." Bane muttered as he searched for another lighter; grinning when Sitzes produced an older wheel and flint light. "Ah, a girl after my own heart."

Sitzes only blushed before lighting her own cigarette, taking a drag before holding it in her shaking hands. "Not my type, Sarge."

"Sir! Sir, you're gonna want to get back here!" Carmine's shouts echoed from somewhere deep inside the cache.

Snatching up his blaster, Zev raced to the back with Bane on his tail. Passing the rows of crates and the basilisk droid; they ducked under a low blast door to reveal…something Zev could barely describe.

Centered in the middle of the room was a round holo-table with a black footlocker in front of it. But that wasn't what perplexed him. Hovering over the holo-table was an armored Mandalorian without his helmet. His hair was deep brown and tied in a ponytail which touched the collar of his gold armor.

"Sir, we walked in and it just started up. Hasn't said or done anything, but sir…he looks like you." Carmine explained as he prodded the footlocker with his boot. "This has a DNA scanner built into the locking system. You two; come with me."

Carmine nodded to Zev before he and the other troopers left the room; leaving Zev by himself. Taking a step forward, he was halted by the computer beginning to speak.

"_DNA recognized. Welcome Zevern Aban, member of Clan Ordo. Playback commencing." _

At that moment, the hologram began to move, clasping his hands behind his back. The man's face seemed serious, but there was kindness in his eyes. The man smiled before speaking.

"Zevern…if you're watching this than I'm dead. I've gone to join your mother and the rest of our clan lost in this pointless war. I don't know where you are or what you're doing now, but know that I am as proud as a father can be."

Sitting on a crate, Zev unwrapped his arm from the sling. He barely had any memories of his father, but warmness filled his chest at his father's words.

"You're probably wondering what that footlocker is doing and how to open it" His father pointed at the black footlocker. "Simply press your thumb to the pad and inside is the last gift I can give you; your inheritance. My son…Mandalore himself doesn't know the location of this cache. Use the gifts of the Mando'a well."

Pulling the crate to him, Zev ran his hand over the dust-covered and uncovered the scanner. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his thumb to the pad and watched as the system lights swept back and forth over his appendage. It felt agonizingly long, but finally the footlocker's locks snapped open. Lifting the lid, he realized he had been holding his breath; letting it go, his eyes bugged out beyond any description.

"Thanks dad."

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter so I hope yall enjoyed it. Reviews would be great! Yall know what I like.**


End file.
